A Spider's Frozen Adventure
by Spiderfan626
Summary: "And my typical Parker luck strikes again. A simple job for the Daily Bugle turns into a mission to find Queen, who may or may not have a crush on both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, to bring back Summer, while protect her naive sister who got engaged to a Prince she just met, a crazy iceman who speaks for his reindeer from the Kingpin and a bunch of my baddies. Just what I needed."
1. Chapter 1: Spider-Man

**I don't own Frozen or Spider-Man. They each belong to Disney and Marvel. Okay, I tired once to do a Spider-Man and Frozen crossover... but the way it was going I didn't like it. So, I decided to start over from scratch... this time a takes a few days before the events of the movie and continue on from there. I hope you enjoy...**

 **Edit: 4/7/2019: After doing some editing, I thought I'd added on to a little bit. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Spider-Man

 _"Alright, let's do this one last time."_ A man swung through the city in a familiar red and blue costume, _"My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a genetically altered spider and for eight years I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest."_

Spider-Man recalled what his Uncle had taught him, "With great power comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben walks into Heaven's Light.

 _"I saved a bunch of people..."_ Spidey was swinging around the city saving lives.

 _"Fell in love..."_ Peter was kissing Gwen Stacy.

Then, as Spider-Man, swung off to save the city, _"...saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again..."_

 _"And uh... I did this."_ Spider-Man dancing on the street jazz style as Peter sighed, _"I don't really like to talk about this. Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have many awesome theme songs. And a so-so popsicle. I mean, I've looked worse."_

 _"But it wasn't all fun and games..."_ Spider-Man was seen knocked around by powerful supervillains, " _My girlfriend lost her father during a battle I was having, my Bro was possessed by an alien symbiote, my best bud went on drugs, I made plenty of enemies, arch-enemies... some found out my secret identity, one of which threw her off the bridge and... I ... couldn't save her. Then her murderer got killed after trying to kill me. Life was kinda hard after that... But I handled it like a champion."_

Peter was crying on the floor of the shower in his spider-suit, _"And I kept doing what I do because no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back."_

Spider-Man continued saving the city, " _So, I saved the city some more, did a couple of superhero team-ups, formed a team of New Avengers, became a member of the REAL Avengers_ , _saved the world a couple of times, my Aunt remarried to my boss's dad, my best friend hooked up with my ex, I saved the city and world some more, stopped some alien invasions, lost my Bro in the aftermath in one..."_

 _"You must be wondering... how's Spidey's love life after Gwen..."_ Spidey stood on the Empire State Building, _"Well... after her death... I swore I'd never love again... until one day... when I got called into my job... well... the one that pays me..."_

* * *

 **"PARKER!"**

Just then, 22-year-old Peter Parker, ran into the room as his boss called him, "Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"What are all these garbage pictures?! They're all making it look like that wall-crawling menace look like a hero?!" Mr. Jameson yelled as he slammed down Peter's latest photos of Spider-Man.

Peter sighed, it had been many years since he got his powers and became Spider-Man. However, ever since his Uncle Ben died, his Aunt May was struggling with the bills so he had to get a job to help her out. He has done so by getting a job for the Daily Bugle taking photos of himself as Spider-Man. Even after she got remarried to his boss's father, he still took this job to pay for his apartment. However, it didn't help the J Jonah Jameson hates Spider-Man's guts. Peter calmly suggested, "Maybe... it's because he is?"

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, PARKER! SPIDER-MAN IS IN LEAGUE WITH ALL THOSE SUPER CRIMINALS! I WANT PHOTOS SHOWING THE MENACE HE IS! NOT TEAMING UP WITH THE AVENGERS OR SAVING THE PRESIDENT! NOW, WHERE ARE THOSE PICTURES?!" Mr. Jameson demanded.

Peter tried to speak, "Well... I..."

"PARKER! YOU'RE FIRED!" Jameson exclaimed.

Peter sighed as he turned to leave, _"This is gotta be the 20th time, he's fired me this year. Hopefully, JJ's dad can help out."_

Just then, Betty Brant entered the room, "Um, sir... the Arendelle coronation." Mr. Jameson remembered, "Oh, right... Parker, get back here. You're not fired."

Peter turned back, not surprised, but asked, "Yes, Mr. Jameson?" His boss asked, "What do you know about Arendelle?"

"Not much." Peter admitted, "Why?"

"A few years ago, their king and queen were lost at sea and now their eldest daughter is ready to take the throne. This is the only time their gates will be open to the public, and everyone who knows of this kingdom wants in. Now, most of my employees are on other important assignments, so I need you to be a reporter as well as a photographer. I want to know every secret in those walls! Why did the late King close the gates in the first place? What is the new Queen like? What changes to the Kingdom is she planning to do? AND I WANT PICTURES! The Queen! Her sister! The castle! All of it!" Jameson told him.

Peter was shocked, "Um... Sure... but what about my..."

"Your Aunt's fine. Remember, my old man is taking care of her. I'll give him a heads up and let your Aunt know. I paid for your trip there and back. You get me a good report and pictures and I'll try to get you other assignments that don't involve the wall-crawling menace here and there. And I'll even triple your salary." His boss stated. Peter stared in shock and what he was hearing, Jameson glared, "Why are you still standing there?! GET ME THAT STORY! NOW!"

Peter left the office as Mr. Robertson walked up to him, "I couldn't help overhearing... Jameson gave you the Arendelle assignment. Plus even offered to triple your salary."

Peter smiled, "Oh, hey, Robbie... Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I think he's actually warming up to me."

Robbie chuckled, "Jonah's always liked you. He just doesn't like showing it so much."

"Guess that's why he always rehires me after he fires me." Peter shrugged, "So, anything about this Arendelle I should know about?"

Robbie nodded, "Yes, Arendelle and the kingdoms close by are a bit old fashion... so the plane will only take you a 3rd of the way there... the rest you going to need to walk or go on horseback."

"So... no way to charge my phone... good to know." Peter nodded, "Anything else I should I know... like do they like break into song and dancing?" Robbie just chuckled as he walked away, Peter's face fell, "Wait... I was just joking... do they?"

 _"Okay... from what I've been told... this Arendelle sounds like it came right out of a Disney movie."_ Peter thought as he packed up for the trip, _"Relax... it's only for a few days... then I'll be back in the good old New York... where Jameson can scream in my face for not getting photos of myself being a menace. Besides, can't look a gift horse in the mouth... if everything turns out well, I can finally catch up on my own bills."_

He then packed up his clothes when he paused when he saw his Spider-Man uniform, " _Do I even need to bring this? It's not like Spider-Man's going to be needed much there. From what I hear, it's very peaceful there and crime is at its lowest. Besides, they'd probably think I'm a witch or something because of what I can do. JJ would get a good laugh at that."_

Peter picks up to stare at his mask before turning to a photo of his Uncle Ben. _"Remember, Peter. With great power..."_

"...comes great responsibility." Peter finished out picked up the photo of his Uncle Ben and smiled, _"Alright... Uncle Ben... I bring it along. Besides, with my luck, Doc Ock, Electro, or Mysterio's going to show up."_

He then placed his costume in his suitcase. He finished packing his things. Peter sighed, " _Well, gotta make sure everything's charged up because I won't be able to get a charge until I get back..."_

* * *

Later that day, Peter had got off the airport, and looked around, _"Well... guess I'm walking from here. I hope Siri knows how to get to Arendelle from here."_

"Pete? Is that you?" A familiar voice spoke up. Peter turned to see two familiar faces, "Harry? Dr. Connors?"

Harry had been Peter's best friend after Eddie Brock. He is now the CEO of OsCorp ever since his dad, better known as Peter's archenemies, the Green Goblin, died. They had some rough spots, with Harry accusing Peter for his father's death, but when Harry learned the truth, they patched things up. He was trying to turn OsCorp around from when his dad was in charge.

Dr. Connor's a close friend to Peter's father, Richard Parker. He was also one of Peter's teachers back in high school. His ties lead to the creation of the spider that changed Peter's life... however it also lead to the creation of the Lizard. Peter was able to save him as Spider-Man. He and a few others tried to keep it a secret but word got out about Connor was the Lizard. Finding a job was rough for him but Harry was able to get him a job at OsCorp. Harry was a big believer in second chances.

Plus they both knew Peter's secret so he could be himself around them. Peter greeted Harry with a hug before turning to shake Dr. Connor's hand, "Peter, what brings you out all the way out here?"

"JJ wanted some pictures and an interview with the soon to be Queen," Peter answered. Harry smirked, "Well, it's about time that old man made you take photos of someone other than yourself. Anyways, we're actually on our way to see the Queen herself. Need a lift?"

"I'll take you up on that offer... JJ didn't include a map to Arendelle for the trip." Peter nodded...

* * *

Harry had previously had hired a horse carriage to drive them to Arendelle. Peter couldn't help but wonder, "So, what brings you two to Arendelle?"

"OsCorp business... we were hoping to be a trading partner with Arendelle," Harry answered.

Dr. Connors added, "Yes, we trade medical supplies for a bit of a piece of their home. Mr. Osborn thought it would be a good idea to bring a little fairy tale home with us. Not only giving OsCorp a better image but truly making our world a truly better place as well."

"Uh... just Harry, please. Mr. Osborn reminds me too much of my father." Harry told the Doctor.

He frowned, "Right... sorry... I, of all people, should know most people would want to be away from a very dark part of their past."

"Dr. Connors... that wasn't you. It was the Lizard who tried to hurt those people." Peter reassured him.

Dr. Connors sighed, "It might have well been... I should have listened to my wife. I never should have injected myself with the lizard DNA."

"It's in the past now. What's important now, is meeting that Queen, Peter gets his story, we get a new trading partner, and Arendelle gets their new Queen. Everyone wins..." Harry smiled.

Peter pointed out, "And there's gotta be some bad news, there always is in my life."

"Well... other businesses may also try to be trading partners as well, Stark Industries, Roxxon Energy Corporation, Horizon Labs... But our biggest concern is Fisk Industries. Wilson Fisk is coming to Arendelle." Harry told him.

Peter's eyes narrowed, "The Kingpin? What does the fat man of crime want with Arendelle?"

"Probably, the same thing we want... a little piece of a living fairy tale. Except, he'd use it to distract everyone from his criminal empire." Harry admitted. Dr. Connors added, "It's why we thought you were originally here."

"Maybe it wasn't but now that I know Fatty's here, I'll make sure Spider-Man stops him," Peter stated. Harry and Dr. Connors nodded...

Soon they finally arrived in Arendelle, Peter, Harry, and Dr. Connors walked up to the gates. The young CEO of OsCorp walked up to one of the guards, Harry greeted them, "Harry Osborn and Dr. Connors of OsCorp."

"And I'm Peter Parker, a reporter for the Daily Bugle," Peter spoke up. Harry continued, "We're here for the Queen's Coronation."

"I'm sorry... but the Coronation isn't for another few days..." The guard stated. Harry turned to Peter and Dr. Connors, "Guess we're a bit early..." Harry turned to the guard, "Do you know anywhere we can stay for the next few days?"

"There's a hotel a few blocks from here. They still have some rooms open." The guard replied.

Just then, Peter's eyes widened, _"Spider Senses are tingling?"_

He scanned the area as he tried to find the danger. He looked above and saw a black portal close and a man running on the castle above him, " _Yeah... pretty sure if we can't get in now, he's not supposed to be either..."_

"Thanks." Harry nodded before turning to Peter, "C'mon, Pete..." He then looked around to see he wasn't there, "Uh... Pete?"

Peter Parker ran into a dark alley removing his civilian clothes, revealing his suit. He quickly put his web-shooters, gloves, boots, and mask. He climbed onto the rooftops, before web-swinging to the gates, " _Those gates might be able to hold Peter Parker of the Daily Bugle out but they can't hold out your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."_

He made it to the gates and began climbing the walls to avoid the watch guards, " _I better stick to the shadows until I find the guy who broke in here. I don't think they would approve a masked man in red and blue tights running around the castle. It'd be Christmas for Jameson though."_ Spider-Man stuck to the rooftops when he heard something, _"Wait... is that... music?"_

He then saw a red-headed girl running through the halls, _"For the first time in Forever... There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever..."_

Spider-Man just stared as she continued running off, _"Oooooooookay... that was weird... where did the music come from... did she have an iPod that no one else here knows about... ugh... Focus Spidey... figure that part later... now... I need to find the guy who..."_

He then saw a guy in a white and black spotted suit teleported inside a room. Spider-Man landed in front of the said room as his eyes narrowed in his mask, "Gotcha..."

* * *

Princess Elsa, soon to be Queen of Arendelle, sat in the room alone. She feared this day her whole life. She had become of age and she still had little control of her curse. One she had since birth, the ability to control the ice and snow. When she was little she would always have fun playing with the powers with her sister until the day she had almost killed her. Ever since she shut herself from the world for everyone's safety... even Anna's. Elsa sighed as she looked at her gloved hands, she always wondered why she was cursed with these powers. She closed her eyes... just then some grabbed her from behind causing Elsa to gasp slightly as someone placed a knife to her throat, "Not a single word to your guards, or you won't live long enough to see your big day... got it?"

Elsa had no choice but to nod, "Alright... please... I don't want to hurt you."

The man chuckled, "You don't want to hurt me? I'm not the one with the knife to my throat."

The two were unaware that Spider-Man had quietly entered the room and closed the door. He then leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, "You know..." The two turned the wall-crawler as he continued, "...if you wanted to see the new Queen so badly, don't dress like you want to threaten her."

Elsa looked confused, that had to be the most bizarre outfit she'd ever seen, while the other man asked, "Are you a guard?"

"Really? You seriously think I'm a guard? A guard in a skin-tight red and blue suit? You're, you're... You've got a mind of a true scholar, sir." Spider-Man joked making Elsa short-smile in amusement before he turned to the knife, "I'll take that before you poke someone's eye out."

He then webbed the knife out his hand and threw it aside. The shocked intruder, he failed to notice another web hit him the face, forcing him to let go of the Queen. Elsa stared at the newcomer in shock, _"He... he has powers?"_

"You alright?" He asked her. She said nothing but slowly nodded. He then turned back to the man who finally freed himself from the webs, "So... you must be the poked dotted man? No wait... don't tell me... the Dalmatian? I mean, seriously, shouldn't you be a mascot for firefighters?"

"It's the Spot! I'm the Spot!" He exclaimed with anger.

Spidey beamed, "Aw... that was going to be my next guess. Do you know any tricks? Sit! Roll Over! Play dead!"

This only made him angry, but he got control over himself, "Wait... I know who you are... You that guy my boss warned me about... Spider-Man!"

"Aw... you do know me... I feel all warm and fuzzy now! You're a good boy!" Spider-Man mocked.

The Spot stated, "My boss only wanted the Queen, but the Kingpin will pay a big bonus for your head."

"Man... you play an ugly game a fetch!" Spider-Man stated before he ran at him. The Spot opened a portal before he could tackle him and went through it and the next thing he knew he was outside. Spider-Man's eyes widened, "Oh boy..."

He shot out a web line as the portal closed and swung through to the window to kick the supervillain away from the Queen, "Dude... didn't anyone tell it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation." He got back on his feet and opened many portals around Spider-Man and himself. Spider-Man had a hard time avoiding the punches and kicks that went through the portals. His counter-attacks even backfired at him. Spider-Man mentally groaned, " _I can't beat him like this... wait... if I can figure out when he attacks... maybe I can use that against him... gotta pay close attention to my spider-sense."_

Spider-Man waited when his spider senses went off, _"NOW!"_ He then threw a punch through a random portal and his fist came out through the other end and punched spot in the face. He tried to attack again but no matter how hard he tried, he could never avoid Spider-Man spider senses.

He complained, "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! IT'S LIKE YOU KNOW WHEN I'M GONNA STRIKE!"

"It's over, boy... time to send you to the dog pound." Spider-Man quipped. Spot snarled as he opened a portal under the soon to be Queen's feet and she fell through. Next thing she knew, she was hanging for her life at the edge of the castle wall. Spot declared, "Your choice, Hero. Stop me or save the Princess."

Spidey didn't hesitate to run out the window to save the Future Queen. The villain chuckled as he opened a portal to leave only to trip. He looked to his feet which appeared to be webbed to the ground. He groaned, "I hate that guy..."

Spider-Man ran on the walls as he spotted the Queen about to slip, _"Gotta go faster..."_ He webbed zipped on the wall to gain some speed. Elsa then finally lost her balance and began to fall when Spider-Man caught her, "Gotcha!"

The princess held on to him as he swung her back to her room. Elsa opened her eyes to notice this, and let go of him. Spidey asked, "You alright?"

"Uh... yes... thank you..." The Princess nodded.

Just then, guards burst into the room, "Your majesty!"

All their weapons aimed at Spider-Man before the future Queen stood in the way, "No wait! He saved me!" She pointed to the Spot as she ordered, "Arrest him."

The Spot was still trying to free himself as Spidey wrapped some additional webbing to tie him up. The guards quickly took him away, Spidey then turned to leave as Elsa called out, "Wait!" Spider-Man turned to her, she asked, "Who are you?"

"You already know me," Spider-Man told her.

Elsa paused, "I do?"

"Yeah, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He told her. With that, Spidey leaped through the window and began zipping away on a web-line. Elsa stared out the broken window and couldn't help but smile.

Until today, she thought she was the only one with powers out there, "I'm... I'm not the only one..."

"You're majesty..." She turned to see the captain of the guard, "What should we do with the other intruder?"

"Put him in the special reserve cell." She ordered.

The guard raised an eyebrow, "The supposed magic cell made by trolls?"

"Just do it..." She ordered. The guard sighed but nodded before walking off with the prisoner before she turned back to the window, she couldn't help but think about the man who saved her. The man who could well... do whatever a spider can. Why did he wear a mask? Did people think he was a monster? Was he born with powers or was he cursed? Who was he? One thing she did know, she needed answers. She needed to see this man again. She called out, "Kai?"

Kai entered the room, "Yes, your majesty?"

She told him, "Bring me everything we know about this... Spider-Man..."

* * *

 **And that will conclude the first chapter. Btw, this was indeed Spider-Man's first encounter with Spot. You're wondering what the Kingpin wants with Elsa? Why he sent Spot to kidnap her? Next time, Elsa does a little research about Spider-Man and learns something very important... this hero is somehow connected to Man named Peter Parker. She also learns he's been invited to her coronation. She realizes if she wants to see Spider-Man again... she needs Peter. How will that turn out? Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger Like Me

**I don't own Spider-Man and Frozen. They belong to Disney and Marvel. And here it is, the second chapter. Wow, this fanfics got a lot of love right away! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. Before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **foxchick1: I do hope you do... :D**

 **Mickol93: Glad you're enjoying this reboot so far.**

 **josephguy217: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Sweet! Glad you're enjoying this so far. I may or may not do that suggestion... it all depends of how the story goes. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Dexter: Thank you!**

 **Tiger2014: It would appear so, but Elsa's not going understand what is though... and when she does, she's going to be in** **denial...**

 **DEV LOHERA: Glad you think so!**

 **multiyman37: Sorry to hear that... I just like the way this ones going than I did the other one... but I respect you're opinion but I hope you tend to love this one more as the story goes...**

 **MOVIELORD101: Yeah, I'll get back to them as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

 **With that out of the way, let's start the second chapter! Oh, and if you want to play a theme song, because this is probably where it would be in this story... just play the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Stranger Like Me

The very next day, Elsa had been learning everything she could about the hero who saved her. Once Kai had given her everything; outside newspapers of the Daily Bugle and other sources, she dug right into it. She read through every article about him, and apparently, he's been around for years. However, he was very popular with the public, but despite every other media saying he was a hero, The Bugle had called him a menace and a criminal only printing out retractions on the back page in tiny font.

Not only that, he and Spot weren't the only ones with powers. There were other Superheroes and Supervillains. The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic 4, The Brotherhood, The Cabal, Masters of Evil. In fact, even some Superheroes got slammed by being called Monsters, like the mutants or the Hulk. Elsa was shocked, she never knew about any of this. Did her father know? Did her mother? If they did... Elsa whispered to herself, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She had spent the rest of the night and the start of the morning reading what she could, only stopping for sleep or breakfast. However, nothing in these articles showed any clue of who he was, where he lived, or how to contact him. Things seemed hopeless until she spotted something under the picture, She read, "Photos by Peter Parker."

She then looked at another newspaper and the photos were taken by Peter Parker. Another paper, same guy. She looked at one after another and all these pictures were taken by this Peter Parker. She felt she knew the name before all this. She then pulled out the guest list and sure enough, Peter Parker's name was there too. Elsa then called out, "Gerda?" The maid entered the room, "Do you know when Mr. Parker of the Daily Bugle supposed to be here?"

"Well, Your Majesty. It just so happens, Mr. Parker appeared to arrive in the Kingdom just the other day." She replied.

Elsa paused and thought to herself, _"Hmm... it seems like my only chance of getting in contact with Spider-Man is with Mr. Parker's help."_

She quickly wrote a letter before handing it to her, "Find out where he's staying and have someone give him this." Gerda nodded and walked off. Elsa prayed this worked...

* * *

"So... you think Kingpin's after the Queen?" Harry asked.

Peter explained what had happened the other day to Harry and Dr. Connors. They were currently having breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Peter nodded and replied quietly, "Yeah, the guy I fought even admitted so... of course, he never said his true name..."

"... and he's more likely to keep that to himself than rat on his boss." Harry sighed.

Dr. Connors thought, "Hmm... this Spot character... you said he could teleport using black portals."

Peter nodded as Connors stated, "You know, one of my former students, Johnathan Ohnn, had a theory he could open portals to any dimensions or places on earth by replicating that mutant's Cloak's ability. However, I warned him that the risk was too high, what if he brought something back from another world with him that could very well harm ours?"

"Well, clearly, he didn't listen because when my father was still in charge, he brought up the idea to him. However, he didn't want to risk... well, you and other superheroes coming after him in case he got caught." Harry stated.

Peter sighed, "So, he went to work the Kingpin and became a supervillain..."

"Well... too bad he got away." Harry sighed.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "But I caught him, remember."

"Yes, but Arendelle doesn't have the technology to hold supervillains. By the time your webbing dissolved, he'd probably teleport out." Harry pointed out.

Peter slapped himself on the forehead, "Ugh! What was I thinking?"

"Excuse me." The three turned to see a guard walk up to them, "Which one of you is Peter Parker?"

The three looked confused as Peter raised a hand. The guard then handed Peter a letter, "Princess Elsa wanted to see that you got this as quickly as possible."

"Uh... Thanks." Peter said as he took the letter. As the guard left them, Harry turned to him, "Whoa... the soon to be Queen wanted to give you a letter. What does it say?"

Peter opened it and read it out loud, "'Dear Mr. Parker. Last night, Spider-Man had saved my life. I noticed you seem to take something called photos of him all the time, so I have reason to believe you must have some way to contact him. If you can, please tell him to return to the castle so I can properly thank him. I also have some questions for him. I'll be in my parents' old bedroom, I'll leave the window open. If you can do this, I will answer any questions you have for your newspapers. Respectfully, Princess Elsa of Arendelle.'" Peter wondered, "Why does everyone always assume I have some way of contacting Spider-Man just because I take pictures for him?"

"In their defense, you are Spider-Man," Harry whispered. Peter sighed as Harry asked out loud, "So, are you going to meet with her?"

"I don't know..." Peter shrugged.

Dr. Connors pointed out, "Peter, this is our best chance of seeing what Fisk wants with her, and to warn her of his tire nature. Besides, you need that interview with Princess Elsa anyway."

"Fair enough... I just hope I don't screw things up like I usually do." Peter replied.

Harry smiled, "C'mon, Pete. You'll be great." He then leaned in, "And put a good word for OsCorp when you're in there."

* * *

Later that day, Elsa sat in her room alone waiting for Spider-Man. He looked at her father's old pocket watch. It was still early. She then checked up on her hair, through a mirror. Why was she so nervous? Was because she was about to talk to the first person who might know what she's going through? Or was it because this would be the her first time talking to a guy that wasn't related or worked for her? Her age, even... maybe...

She sighed as she whispered to herself, "Who am I kidding? For all I know, Mr. Parker probably just been very lucky."

Just then, Spider-Man climbed in the room and crawled on the ceiling when he reached the eldest princess, "I was told you wanted to talk to me..."

Elsa gasped as she looked up to see Spider-Man sitting there on the ceiling as he continued, "... I didn't even think Parker was here until today." He then asked, "So... you alright... Has Spot teleported out to kidnap you again or anything?"

"Oh... uh... no. Thank you. We have a magic cell that prevents him from escaping. I'm perfectly fine." Elsa told him.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow, "You have a magic cell just because...?"

"Well... it was actually my father's idea just in case if I ever lo..." She stopped herself as she looked at her gloves before shaking her head, "Never mind... why don't you come down so we can talk."

"Uh... sure... but... does me being on the ceiling make you uncomfortable at all?" Spider-Man asked.

Elsa shook her head, "Oh no... it's just that... I didn't want the blood to rush to your head... and I figured you'd be more comfortable sitting in a chair."

"Oh... thanks. But what makes me... well... me, prevents that from happening. So, I can go for days like this... not that I would want to. Plus, I wouldn't mind sitting down... not too many people offer me that." Spider-Man admitted as he leaped to the floor and sat in the chair offered by the Princess.

Elsa remembered the articles about the Bugle, and looked to him with sympathy, "I can imagine... if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Sure... is it about last night?" Spider-Man asked.

Elsa shrugged, "Well... a little... but mostly... well, it's not often I see someone... with powers in Arendelle. I just was curious..."

"I see... so does this have anything to do with you having powers?" Spidey asked.

Elsa gasped in shock, "How... how did you know?"

"I didn't... you just told me..." Spider-Man told her.

Elsa frowned as he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry... that was rude of me... I shouldn't have..."

"No, no, no... it's alright... it's just that... I never really talked about it before... outside of my parents, Spider-Man." The Princess admitted.

She then groaned, "Is there something else I can call you? Spider-Man isn't really a name."

"Sure it is. It's my name. There's even a hyphen in the middle." Spider-Man joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I would prefer the name your parents gave you."

"Uh... hate to break this to you, Your Majesty. But it's called a secret identity for a reason... besides we just met, you think I'm just going to give it away to someone I've known for a day." Spider-Man pointed out.

Elsa nodded, "I suppose you make a fair point... but do you at least have a nickname that I can call you?"

"My friends call me Spidey." He answered.

Elsa smiled, "Spidey, huh? I can work with Spidey."

Spider-Man then asked, "So, Your Highness..."

"Call me Elsa." She smiled.

Spider-Man looked to her, "Are you sure? Because I don't think it's proper..."

"I insist," Elsa told him.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "Alright... so, Elsa... if you don't mind me asking... but what are your powers anyways..."

Elsa was hesitant, but she slowly removed her gloves and waved her hands as snow began to fall. Spider-Man was shocked, "Whoa... it's amazing. You can control the ice and snow."

"Control it? No... all I ever do is hurt people." Elsa said as she slid her gloves back on.

Spider-Man realized something terrible happened in order for her to fear her powers. He then asked, "So... how long have you had 'em anyway."

"Since I was born..." Elsa admitted before asking, "What about you? Were you born with them or were you cursed?"

"Well... I wasn't born with them... but I don't think I was cursed with them either... even though I often think it is." Spider-Man answered.

Elsa asked, "Then how did you get your powers?"

"Uh... promise not to laugh?" Spider-Man asked.

Elsa nodded as he reluctantly answered, "I... I... I was... bitten by a spider."

Elsa tried her best not to laugh. She had to turn away and cover her mouth to hide her smile and held back her giggles, "Y-you're serious?"

"Yes..." He admitted.

Once Elsa finally calmed down, "Okay... so since the spider bite... you can climb on the walls, have the proportionate speed, strength, and agility of a spider, spin webs..."

"Actually, that last one isn't one of my powers." He admitted.

This made the princess confused, "But I saw you do it the other day... how..."

"Here... let me show you..." he removed one of his gloves revealing a metal device on his hand, "I make web fluid and store it in small pressurized containers then load it into these web-shooters I built."

He handed one of the containers to Elsa who examined it. She turned to him, "Wow... you made all of this... that's amazing. How did you come up with all of this?"

"The web fluid was originally a formula that my father worked on, but he never finished. I studied his work and was able to perfect it and use it to my advantage. The trigger is this sensitive electrode located here in my palm." Peter explained as he showed her the web shooter, "It requires exact pressure from these two fingers so I don't accidentally activate it when I make a fist or grab something."

"I can't say I understand all of it since you're from another part of the world, but I think I get a general idea. It's really impressive." Elsa admitted as Spider-Man put his glove back on, "Is there anything about your powers I don't know about?"

"Well... I also have a spider-sense." Spidey admitted.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Spider-sense?"

He clarified, "It goes off when there's a danger I can't see coming. One of these days, I'll think of something cooler to call it but until then..."

"That... sounds really helpful. Is it how you knew when to throw a hit before Spot could?" Elsa admitted.

Spider-Man nodded, "That's right... it's actually how I learned Spot broke into your castle."

He then thought back to what she had stated earlier, "Say, Elsa? What did you mean by... you only ever hurt people?"

Elsa paused as she looked down as she whispered, "Spidey... You promise to keep this a secret?" Spider-Man nodded, she continued, "When I was a little girl... my little sister, Anna, and I would always sneak down at this hour to make a snowman, we called him... Olaf... we also made snow angels, had snowball fights, went ice skating, everything you would do during the winter. However, when we were in the middle of playing I accidentally struck her the head with my powers... she almost died that day..."

Spider-Man knew that look she had. It was the look to never forgive yourself for what you had done. He knew that look too well. Spider-Man stated, "Well... I saw her singing across the halls the other day so I take she made it."

"Yes, and she has no memory of the incident or that I have powers. That guy who helped us told me my powers have great beauty but also great danger. I needed to control my powers. Fear would be my enemy." Elsa continued.

Spider-Man mumbled sarcastically, "Well, that's a cheery thought for a little girl to have."

"But he wasn't wrong. So, my father closed the gates, lowered the staff, and I had to hide my power and myself in my room. To keep everyone safe including Anna." She finished.

Spider-Man realized in horror, "That magic cell... it wasn't made to contain Spot or super criminals..."

"It was made to contain me if I ever lost control." She nodded.

Spider-Man was shocked, "But that's... wrong... you're his daughter. He can't just throw you in a cell, like a criminal! No offense to your father."

"None taken... and I was willing to go along with it." Elsa teared up, "I hurt my little sister and I can never forgive myself for that... do you have any idea what's that like?"

Spider-Man was silent before nodding, "Yeah... I do..."

Elsa looked to him in shock as he looked down, "Look... I barely remember my own parents, they died when I was very young. But the man who raised me... he was the greatest man I had ever known." Elsa stared him curiously as he continued, "When I first got my powers, while it was mostly for my family, it was a bit more selfish. The problem there was that they were never really well-off in terms of money, right to the point where I would sometimes overhear them talking about bills they should hold off on paying just to pay for my education, and when I got my powers, I figured I could change all of that. The first attempt I made was by taking part in a wrestling match where the winner would receive three thousand dollars if they won. Before I even thought about entering though, I designed an early version of my costume so no one would recognize me. I spent a lot of time doing that though, and it ended up causing me to forget about the other responsibilities I had in my life for a little while."

"I can't imagine your father figure took it too well." Elsa assumed.

Spider-Man nodded, "He didn't exactly try to ground me or anything like that, but he did try to teach me a really important lesson. I still remember his exact words from when we last spoke. He told me, 'You're such... really, you're such a good kid. Such a bright... no, more than bright. You're bright as they come. And this... this is just stupid. You know, your father, God rest his soul, your father had a philosophy that he held pretty strongly. And it's one that served him very well. He believed if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things you do well... better than anyone else... things that you can do to help people or make them feel better about themselves... well, he believed that it wasn't just a good idea to do those things... he believed that it was his responsibility to do those things.'"

Elsa stared in awe as Spider-Man finished the quote, "' Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen in your life, kiddo. Great things. And with that will come great responsibility. Do you understand?'"

Elsa told him, "He sounded like a very wise man."

"I like to think that he was a lot smarter than everyone else I know. I just wish I had thought so at the time," Peter admitted, and he did not wait for the Princess to ask why that was the case before he explained it himself. "When he had finished telling me that, I just got angry, and replied, ''That's great, so where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?'"

"Spidey," Elsa gasped.

He sighed, "I know, I'm just as disgusted because I threw that in his face now as you are, but I was just angry so I stormed out. Hoping to take out my anger in the match."

"So I'm guessing you won," The Princess asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I won, but the guy running the match cheated me, and said it wasn't his problem when I told him I needed the money... but then he got robbed himself and the crook ran right past me. I barely even had to do anything to help stop him; I could've just stuck out my leg and tripped him, but instead, I just let him go. I didn't think it was my problem."

"When I finally got home, the police were right outside the house, and when I walked in, I saw my... the woman who raised me crying on the couch as our next-door neighbors and a couple of officers tried to console her. When one of the officers saw I had come in, he told me that someone had broken in demanding that they give him the keys for the car. He tried to stop him, but the guy was armed and...," Peter had to pause and give himself a moment to recompose himself, but Elsa did not need him to say the words to know what happened.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

After taking a deep breath to regain himself, Peter returned to his story. "I immediately asked the officer if they had tracked him down yet, and he told me that a squad had cornered him not far from where we lived. Once I heard that I raced out as fast as I could, thinking the police could have whatever was left of the scum who had stolen the life of a good man for a lousy car, because I wanted him first, and nothing was going to stop Spider-Man. When I caught up to the crook, I easily took him down but before I delivered the final blow, I finally got a good look at his face. I was horrified as I recognized who he was. It was the same crook from the area. The one that I could've and should've stopped."

Elsa's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. To think that Spidey could have saved the man who raised him if he had just acted before was something she had not expected to hear at all. She realized this was something that haunted Spidey, the same way hurting Anna haunted her. She tried to tell him, "That... that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen even if you stopped him before."

"I know that, but it changes nothing. I ignored the most important lesson that my uncle had ever tried to teach me, and because of that, he had to pay the price," Peter stated, "I will never forgive myself for it. I will never forget what I should have done to stop it. Everything became so clear. Like I've been wearing a blindfold and earmuffs my whole life, and someone just ripped them off me. I see the world so clearly now... and I saw my place in it. I didn't understand what he meant before, but I do now. With power comes responsibility. Absolutely. And for whatever reason, I've been given great power. And with great power, there must come great responsibility. I vowed to never forget what I learned. To never look the other way again. To never let him down again."

The Princess looked at Spider-Man. She wanted to comfort him but she was afraid to hurt him with her powers. So, she cleared her throat, "So... why do you still wear the mask?"

"Elsa... if my enemies knew my secret identity... if they knew who I really was... I would put the people close to me in danger... because if they can't get to me, they would definitely go after them. And I can't let the people close to me know who I am under the mask because..."

"They'd be in just as much danger..." Elsa finished now understanding. Spidey nodded. Elsa smiled sadly, "I guess in that way we're not so different... we keep the people closest to us shut out to protect them."

"Yeah..." Spider-Man nodded, deciding to change the subject, "So your gloves, I take they keep your powers in check."

"They help... but not always... I also have to keep my emotions in check or I'll lose control." Elsa admitted as she pulled on her gloves.

Spidey asked, "So, not a fan of physical contact... so how do you hug your parents?" Elsa just looked down as he put it together, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..."

"I didn't want to take any chances..." Elsa teared up.

Spider-Man asked, "You seemed fine yesterday when I saved you..."

"Well... I... I... I don't know..." Elsa shook her head.

Spidey wondered, "Quick question... before you hurt your sister, did you have any problems with your powers?"

"Well... no... why?" Elsa shook her head.

The wall-crawler answered, "I think you got more control than you think... you said fear was your enemy, right?" Elsa nodded as he continued, "Since that day, you feared losing control and to hurt the people closest to you. That right there is your problem. Fear's causing you to lose control. What you need is a breather."

"Um... breather?" Elsa wondered.

Spider-Man shrugged as he stood up, "You know... something to clear your mind. Like I don't know... walking or reading." He walked to the window, "Web swinging also helps me... well that and beating up muggers or supervillains. But I think web-swinging is going to help this situation."

"Wait... you mean..." Elsa's eyes widened.

Spider-Man reassured her, "Relax... I'm not forcing you to... it's your choice... But if you want to come, I promise I won't go out of sight of the castle and I'll bring you straight back when we're done."

Elsa asked, "If I go with you... will it be safe?"

"Sure... do you trust me?" Spider-Man asked as he offered her his hand.

Elsa looked around unsure, "Well... I..."

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

Elsa paused before closing her eyes and nodded, "Yes..."

She took his hand and she held on to him as he shot out a web line, "Hold on tight." Then he winces, "...not that tight."

"Sorry." The Princess apologized as Spidey leaped off the edge with her. Elsa closed her eyes the first few minutes, but when she opened them, she felt amazed by the evening sky and the wind blowing, "Wow..."

She felt like she was flying, defying gravity. That she was one with wind and sky. She felt like she was free, she felt she could just... let it go. She turned Spider-Man who was swinging not far from the castle just as he promised. She smiled dreamily as she turned back, looking forward.

After several minutes of swinging, they stopped at a nearby rooftop. Elsa and Spidey sat off the edge as she turned to him, "That was... amazing. You're amazing."

"I've been called that before." Spider-Man quipped.

Elsa turned to him and smiled, "Is it always like this for you?"

"Well... most of the time. When I'm not being yelled at or trying not to get killed." Spider-Man nodded. Elsa giggled, he stated, "Aw... there's that smile... you should wear it more often. It suits you."

Elsa turned away to blush. She then asked nonchalantly, "So, what brings you to Arendelle anyway?"

Spider-Man thought for a moment before saying, "Well... the man Spot was working for... I know who he is, and he's coming here... for your coronation."

Elsa paused at this. She turned to him, "Is he the Kingpin, Spot mentioned the other day? But my guards couldn't get any more information out of him. Claims he'd rather than be in that cell than tell on his boss."

Spider-Man nodded, "Yeah, the Kingpin of Crime... he's the head honcho of all the crime in New York. Though his real name is Wilson Fisk."

"Wait... I do recall seeing his name on the guest list. Why would my Council invite a well-known criminal?" Elsa wondered.

Spider-Man sighed, "That's because no one's ever managed to prove that he's responsible for any crimes. I've tried to bring him down for years. Of all the crime bosses I've fought, he's the most difficult... because all I can really do is stop his plans until I can get something on him."

"Okay... so what does he want with me?" Elsa wondered.

Spider-Man shrugged, "With that guy, it could be anything... I was hoping since he's going to be outta town..."

"... you're hoping he can finally slip up and get something to finally bring him to justice." The soon to be Queen now understood.

Spider-Man told her, "Look, I can protect you and your sister, but I need you to be extra cautious without drawing suspicion."

"Okay... so what does he look like?" Elsa wondered.

Spidey told her, "Just look out for the guy who looked like he ate hundreds... no wait thousands of doughnuts and you got him. Trust me... he'll be hard to miss."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off. She then sat there in silence for a few minutes until Spidey spoke up, "Hey... you're going to be okay..."

"How do you know?" She wondered.

Spider-Man replied, "Well, unless I'm wrong but you haven't lost control all evening."

Elsa paused as she looked around. Not even a trace of snow. She looked at her hands as Spider-Man added, "As I said before, I think you have more control over your powers than you know."

"Is it really that simple?" Elsa wondered.

Spider-Man replied, "Sometimes the most complicated problems have the simplest solutions." Elsa smiled as he turned to him, "Thank you... for everything, Spidey."

"You're welcome, Elsa." Spider-Man nodded, "I should probably get you home before anyone misses you."

Elsa nodded, realizing it was getting pretty late, "Right." So, with that Spider-Man carried Elsa as he swung her home, back to her parents' room. Before he left, he gave her a spider tracer. The Princess wondered, "What's this?"

"Something to get ahold of me, in case the Kingpin or one of his goons makes a move for you. I call it my Spider-Tracer. Usually, I stick to suspects and they'd lead me to their secret lair, but now it's going to be a call for help. Just push the button and I'll be there as soon as I can." Spider-Man explained.

Elsa nodded, "Okay..."

Spider-Man turned to leave when Elsa called out to him, "Wait..." He turned around as she told him, "It's not much coming from a monster like me... but I think the man who raised you... I think he'd be proud of you."

"Thanks... that means a lot actually." Spider-Man told her, "But you really stop thinking yourself as a monster..."

Elsa wondered, "Why?"

Spider-Man explained, "I've fought real monsters... and you're definitely not one. You're way too good of a person to be one... plus you're very beautiful..."

Elsa blushed as he swung away into the night. Elsa smiled as she watched him walk away but then gasped in surprise. She touched her heart, _"What is this feeling... I've never felt this way before..."_

As Spider-Man swung away, he thought to himself, " _Well... I got most of the answers before the actual interview... but the news is, I can tell no one, I hope she's good with making a fake back story because I don't want JJ to expose her like that... I mean, I can't believe her own parents would just lock her away like that anyway... Sure, it's not as bad as Norman's parenting but it's up there..."_

 _"Although... truth is I know exactly what she went through... should I have told her what happened to Gwen... I'm sure she'd be more than understanding... but... what would she think of me then... I mean she is very beautiful so..."_ He shook his head, " _Forget it, Parker, she's way over your league... besides... I should have learned by now... the hero never gets the girl... stuff like that only happens in fairy tales and Disney movies. Let's just focus on Kingpin's next move_..."

As Spider-Man continued swinging away a man from below watched him swing away, he then turned on the corner and looked around as he removed his mask, revealing the Chameleon. He pulled out his phone and hit on speed dial, once the phone stopped ringing, "Chameleon to Hammerhead... the rumors were true... Spider-Man is in Arendelle."

* * *

"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN?!" Fisk demanded as he threw his desk after getting the report from Hammerhead.

He replied, "Don't know boss, only invites were allowed in the coronation... maybe Stark gave him a heads up when he couldn't be there himself. Would explain why the Ohnn hasn't returned with the Queen himself."

Kingpin calmed himself as a video image of a man in black with his face hidden and his voice changed, _"Will this be a problem?"_

Kingpin explained, "You may not be from around here, but Spider-Man is a powerful enemy. He has cost my empire millions. Trust me, if he knows what we're up to, he'd do everything in his power to stop us."

 _"Then he must be destroyed... what's our next move?"_ The figure wondered.

Kingpin answered, "Move on to Plan B... I will hire the perfect men for the job to destroy him."

The figure nodded, _"Remember... if this works... you and I will both become very popular with Arendelle."_

As the message ended, Fisk turned to Hammerhead, "You know what to do Hammerhead... send for them..."

Hammerhead nodded, "Consider it done, boss."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the doors of RavenCroft, Dr. Kafka spoke with her patient, Max Dillion, "Max, I'm very proud of you. It took many years but you've made tremendous progress. You need to continue therapy but I know you'll do great out there."

As she touched his shoulder, he replied, "I owe it all to you, Dr. Kafka. Thanks." She smiled and nodded. Once she returned to the RavenCroft, Max went to the nearest payphone. He opened his containment suit a little and shot some electricity. He then dialed the phone and made the call. Once, someone picked it up, Max said, "These idiots never learn, do they? I'm out."

 _"Excellent, Electro... I'm so pleased..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at a prison offshore, a short man listens to Electro's response, _"You may no longer be the top crime lord, but you can always count on me, Dr. Octavius."_

Otto Octavius or better known as Doctor Octopus, the former Master Planner smirked, "Oh, that won't be a problem for long... not after we do this one job... and dispose of a simple thorn in our side."

 _"Yeah... love the idea of double-teaming, you-know-who and getting you back up there,"_ Electro replied.

Doc Ock chuckled, "Double-teaming? Oh, surely we can do better than that. I believe it's time we got the old gang back together." Once he hung up, he walked up to the Enforcers, who were working out, "Available, tonight?"

"Mr. H indicated we're available." Montana a.k.a the Shocker smirked. Otto nodded before turning to Aldrin Toomes a.k.a. the Vulture pretending to read the newspaper. They gave each other a nod...

* * *

Later that day, Toomes was handing out dinner to the more dangerous prisoners. He placed the tray on the tiny door as it brought the prisoner his dinner, as the computer spoke up, _"Do not approach walls or door or tranquilizing gas will be used to immobilize O'hirn comma Alexander."_

"I know," Rhino grumbled in annoyance.

Toomes then approached the cell next door and placed food through the tiny door, as the computer spoke up, " _Do not approach walls or door or air pressure will be used to contain Marko comma Flint_."

"I know!" Sandman exclaimed. He then looked at his food, "A sandwich?" He raised to food in the air as he complained, "This is a joke, right? How many times do I have to tell you guys, Toomes! Raw silicons, I eat only! I don't eat regular food no more!"

He throws the food at the door, "Just be ready for the job and we can have our dessert. Our sweet delicious revenge on Spider-Man."

* * *

 **And that will conclude the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed Spider-Man's and Elsa's date "not a date." ;P Also the little sneak peak of all our baddies. That's right, the Kingpin's uniting the Sinister Six. Shocker, Rhino, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, and Doctor Octopus together once again. All based on the best Spider-Man cartoon to date in my opinion. Plus Kingpin, Hammerhead, and the Chameleon. Plus a mysterious enemy who could it possible be... okay, you probably know who it is if you seen the movie. You're probably writing it in you're next review as we speak. You're probably wondering, how is he even going to stand a chance against our hero... well, let's just say the villains in this story. :) Anyways, next time. Electro and Hammerhead break our the rest of the six out of prison. While, that going on, Coronation Day is here and Peter, Harry, and Dr. Connors enter the castle, how will they interact with the characters of Frozen is yet to be revealed. How will they change how the story goes? Stay tuned. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coronation Day

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They both belong to Disney and Marvel. Wait... should I include Sony because Marvel made a deal with them get the rights to Spider-Man back but they still do the Spider-Man movies for the MCU? Not to mention the new Spider-Man game, which looks amazing! No pun intended. Anyways before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Dexter: Thank you and it's too early to think about that right now.**

 **foxchich1: Well... here you go.**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks, and that was one of my old problems with the first. Peter would never intentionally reveal his** **secret identity to people he just met. Not intentionally at least. Plus, too early to think about that know, Elsa still needs to meet the man under the mask. Yeah, his eyes in his mask to the whole squint thing, like Homecoming, the new game, and of course the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series. PS, I'm a little behind on your story right now, I'll put up a review when I'm all caught up.**

 **Tiger2014: Thank you! Yeah... the bad guys managed to figure out the only man capable of stopping them, is here as well. Should make things more interesting with Spidey's enemy's because if it was just Hans... Spider-Man would kick his butt... easy. He'd go down like all the other crooks he's faced. It won't be as easy but well all know our favorite Web- Swinger... he'll always find a way to win. Even Wolverine admitted it in a comic once.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you... I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the Spidey and Elsa moments. And yes, the Kingpin knows he's there and is assembling the Sinister Six to take the web-head down. It looks like Spidey's Arendelle's only hope...**

 **DEV LOHERA: Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alright, and here it is... chapter 3. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Coronation Day

Despite the police, with the Kingpin's connections, Electro was able to sneak onto the prison island. He looked behind the electric generator and saw the two policemen standing guard making sure no one gets in or out. Electro smirked as he retracted his mask and gloves and then used the generator's power to overpower the cuffs that held back his powers. The police saw the light show and tried to figure out what was happening, but Electro fired an electric blast taking them both down. He then used his powers to short out the generators and the prison's power went out...

* * *

Inside Rhino's cell, the computer died down, _"Do not approach waaaaaallllssss oooooorrrrrrr doooooooooorrssssss..."_

Rhino exclaimed, "Finally! She shuts up!" He stood up to ram the doors but stopped as a black portal opened beneath him. Rhino narrowed his eyes as he jumps in. Sandman dived in as he turned into sand. Otto, Toomes, Montana and the Enforcers waited in their cells until a black portal opened in front of them. The Doctor grinned, "And right on cue... come along gents... freedom awaits."

The criminals all walked through the portals as the regular known prisoners sighed, "Some people just get all the luck."

* * *

Electro grinned as the police sent reinforcements to subdue him, but he knew it was already too late as a portal opened behind him. The villain laughed, "Try catching us now coppers! The Sinister Six are back!" He then jumped through as the portal closed...

* * *

At a different part of the world, several portals opened as all eight criminals walked out of them. Doctor Octavius grinned as he greeted, "Aw, Maxwell! So good to see you again, my friend."

"Uh... Doc... I kinda prefer Electro." Max replied a bit nicer than how he usually reacts to that name.

Otto nodded, "Aw... yes... my apologies. I understand completely." He then pulled up his prison shirt revealing his metal harness for his arms, "Now, if you would do the honors."

Electro then uses his powers to charge the harness and power it off. Otto grinned to himself. Rhino and Sandman fist-bumped each other, the latter exclaimed, "Back in business!"

Just then, they saw Kingpin, Hammerhead, and three of Kingpin's men carrying three suitcases. Kingpin snapped his fingers, and each suitcase was given to Montana, Otto, and Toomes. Otto opened his, and it revealed his metal arms, Toomes opened his and it was his flight tech suit, and Montana opened his revealing the suit he stole years ago. Each of the villains smirked as Hammerhead told them, "Fancy Dan, Ox. You two are with me. Montana stays with the others, the boss will give you your job."

As Fancy Dan and Ox left with Hammerhead and the Kingpin's goons as Otto wondered as he began reattaching his metal arms, "And what is this job exactly?"

Before Fisk could answer, Rhino stated, "Whoa... New York sure looks different. Where are all the cars and lights?"

Sandman walked up to his old partner and looked out the window, Flint realized, "Wait a second... this ain't New York!"

Toomes wondered, "What's this about Fisk? Where are we?"

"Tell me, gentlemen, what do you know of Arendelle?" Wilson asked them.

The six paused as Rhino asked, "Arendelle? What's an Arendelle?"

Montana stated as he switches from his prison clothes to his Shocker uniform, "I got more brains than most of these men, and even I ain't gotta clue what Arendelle is."

"Arendelle is a small primitive kingdom, but is well known for its fairytale likeness. I recall Norman having an interest in it when he was alive." Otto explained.

Rhino and Sandman snickered, as the former asked, "Fairy tales... do you mean... those little baby stories..."

"Where everything's a soapy love story and everyone lives happily ever after at the end?" Flint added.

Rhino added, "Oh... and every problem can be solved by..."

Flint and O'Hirn said together, "True loves kiss?!"

The two supervillains burst out laughing, Vulture rolled his eyes but smirked in amusement, "Why so interested in this place? Seems a bit backwards from your standards."

"Well... Mr. Toomes. It so happens its fairytale likeness is what the people want, and I'm willing to give them it... to hide my employees' actions... and the kingdom is very profitable." Fisk explained.

This stopped Flint and O'Hirn's laughter as the former asked, "Wait... you mean like gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts?"

"And so much more, Marko... anything your heart desires..." Fisk smirked.

Sandman beamed, "Now, that... sounds like a big score..."

Kingpin nodded, "Oh, it is... and I have a man who's also taken an interest in the kingdom as well. So, we made a bargain..."

"And what's the bargain? I get what you would get from this, but what does he get?" Electro wondered.

Fisk replied, "That's for another time... but for now... I need to fulfill my side of the bargain... the first step was to kidnap one of the royal daughters... I had someone to get the eldest... but he underestimated their defenses... so we move to Plan B... once things are in motion... depending on how everything goes, I will need one of the girls..."

He handed a folder and Ock's arm grabbed it and brought it to him as he opened it up. The Sinister Six looked at the files as Kingpin, "Soon to be Queen Elsa or her younger sister, Princess Anna. I will let you know which and if they need to be alive or dead."

"So you brought us all here for a single man's job to kidnap some princess?" Shocker asked.

Rhino crossed his arms, "Yeah... I could do this job myself. No gates can stop the Rhino."

"Is that so... then you wouldn't mind getting ahead of the others when the time comes." Kingpin smirked.

Rhino nodded, "Yeah... I can do it... on one condition..."

"Name it..." Fisk replied.

Rhino stated, "When we go back for Spider-Man... I want to finish him myself... like I was promised the first time we got together!"

The Kingpin nodded, "Very well... it's a deal. Once I have control of Arendelle, Spider-Man will be yours to finish..."

Rhino nodded as the rest of the suited-up Sinister Six gathered together. Kingpin nodded, "Be ready... for tomorrow night... you attack..." Most of the Sinister Six left as Otto stayed, Fisk raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else you need, Doctor?"

"There's a reason you gathered the six of us... what exactly are you hiding from us, Fisk?" Dr. Octopus wondered.

Kingpin smirked, "Let's just say... Rhino may get his wish sooner than he thinks."

Otto smirked, "Spider-Man... he's here too. That's why you needed us. Very well, I'll play your little game, Fisk."

"Good... and that reminds me..." He then pulled out a device, "While Spot may have failed his mission, I did get a nice consolation prize from him."

Doc Ock smirked, "That's what you used to get us here..."

Otto took the device from him, as Fisk told him, "Use it whenever you wish... just leave the surprise to yourself for the moment... the rest of your team will understand their purpose soon enough."

Otto nodded as he turned to join the others...

* * *

The next day, the gates opened wide as people started heading inside. Peter, Harry, and Dr. Connors walked to the castle. Harry stated, "I can't believe you, Pete. You were face to face with the Queen... and you forgot to mention OsCorp."

"Sorry, Harry... we got caught up at the moment... besides, I warned her about the Kingpin," Peter told him.

Harry sighed, "Whoa... the Queen must be pretty hot for you to forget like that."

"W-what?! C'mon Harry... it's not like that... you know I sometimes forget things in my..." Peter blushed before pausing as he whispered, "...double life."

Harry smirked, "Yes... but this time it wasn't the case."

"Harry, we've known each other for only a few days... besides, I'm way out of her league. Even by some miracle, she's into... well me... outside the mask... I can't... especially what happened to..." Harry sighed as he placed an arm on Peter, "I miss her too, Pete... but you're weren't the one who killed her."

"It was my webbing that caught her," Peter stated sadly as he recalled the Green Goblin's laughter.

Harry shook his head, "Because you were trying to save her because my dad threw her off a bridge."

"He only went after her because he knew who I was. And how special Gwen was to me." Peter argued.

Harry sighed, "As well because I was heartbroken that she dumped me to be with you. You can argue about this all day, but Gwen died because of my father alone. I may have blamed you for both their deaths but I opened my eyes to the truth years ago... it's time you moved on. Gwen wouldn't want you to be alone..."

"Sorry Harry... but the hero doesn't get the girl... I learned that when Gwen died in my arms..." Peter frowned sadly.

At the same time, he failed to notice his Spider-Senses go off, or the girl ahead of him singing, _"I know it all ends tomorrow... So it has to be today... 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever... Nothing's in mmmmmmyyyyyyy wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"_

Just then before Harry or Dr. Connors could warn him, Peter slammed into the girl and they both fell to the ground. As they both got back up, the redhead girl complained, "Hey, watch where you're going?!"

"Watch where he's going?! What about you?! You're the one who knocked my friend to the ground." Harry argued as he helped Peter up as Dr. Connors helped the girl up.

Peter easily recognized the girl from his first visit. He was very certain this was Elsa's little sister, Anna. He could tell she wasn't at all pleased. She had gotten out of the castle for the first time in forever, and the first person she had come across was this clumsy person and his rude friend. Peter could already tell that she will not be put down by the likes of them. And knowing Harry, who defended him from bullies like Flash Thompson, neither was he, "Oh this isn't going to end well."

"Because he wasn't watching his step! Look, I've been waiting for this day for a long time and I don't want someone like you two to ruin it for me!" Anna argued.

Before Peter could speak, Harry cut him off, "Well, we'd be more than happy to leave you alone and not bother you for the rest of my life, so bye. C'mon, Pete."

Harry and Peter were about to walk away, but was stopped by Anna's coughing, "Excuse me! I'm waiting for an apology!"

"Apology?! Again! You hit him! You should be apologizing to him!" Harry defended.

Peter tired to warn him, "Um... Harry... stop talking..."

"Uh... Peter... she wouldn't happen to be..." Dr. Connors whispered as Peter gave him a quick nod. His eyes widened, "Uh... Harry, maybe you should stop..."

"While I would like an apology from him, I was referring to you for your rude behavior." Anna's eyes narrowed.

Harry argued, "My father never apologized in his life... why should I?! Especially after your behavior?!"

"Because you vowed to be a better man than he was... Seriously, Harry, you should just stop, calm down, and apologize..." Peter told him.

Harry turned to him confused, "Why?"

"Because she's the..." Peter tried to explain when Anna was slammed right into the breast of a horse.

She fell back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock and was about to go overboard. Peter quickly slung a web without anyone noticing preventing it from going over the edge. Then the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. Anna's eyes narrowed, "Hey!"

She paused as the rider of the horse smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna smiled as he hopped off his horse, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually." Anna admitted.

He sighed in relief as he offers her a hand and their eyes meet, "Oh, thank goodness."

After he helps her to her feet, he gave a small bow, "Oh... um... Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself with a curtsy.

Harry paused, "Ooooooh... that's what you were trying to say."

"Yep..." Peter groaned as this made Harry's chances of making a trade with Arendelle more difficult.

"Princess...? My Lady." Hans's eyes widened. He dropped to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat causing the boat to tip. Hans tumbles on top of Anna.

She smiled sheepishly, "Hi... again."

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him. Hans stated, "Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're..." She laughed nervously as they got back up, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse... and for every moment after." Hans apologized.

Anna reassured him, "No. No. No. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess."

"Wasn't she demanding an apology from us like two minutes ago..." Harry whispered.

Peter told him, "Just let it go. Don't dig the hole deeper than it already is."

"I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be... yeesh! Cuz, you know..." She then started petting his horse, "Hello." The horse neighed before she turned back to Hans, "But, lucky you, it's... it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back as Peter and Harry smirked as they pretended to gag.

Anna didn't pay attention to them or the bells ringing. Her eyes widened when she finally heard the latter, "The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to... I better go." She hurries off, stops, turns back give Hans a little wave, "Bye!"

s she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat as Hans's eyes widened as he realized what came next, "Oh no."

The boat falls with Hans in it. It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air before smiling once more. Peter asked, "Uh.., should we help him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine... C'mon, let's go before we're late. The last thing you want is Jameson yelling at you for not taking pictures." Harry told him as the three walked off to the church, "Oh, and speak with me afterward... Dr. Connors and I whipped up something special for you."

Peter nodded as they headed for the church, but he turned, "By the way... did you know where that music was coming from when the Princess was singing?"

Harry shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. It's so bizarre, right?"

* * *

Peter, Harry, found their seats inside the church. Peter had pulled out his camera and started taking pictures of some guests. He then spotted Wilson Fisk taking his seat taking a whole pew for himself. Peter's eyes narrowed, _"Alright, Fisk... What are you planning this time?"_

He took a picture of the Kingpin before moving on. He spotted Prince Hans taking a few seats ahead of them. Hans took a seat in the middle of the crowd, while he exchanged a smile with Anna, who was standing at the altar. Peter took a few pictures of them as well, but he was still disturbed how they're all lovey-dovey. Don't take it the wrong way, Peter enjoyed a good love story now and then but the only thing worse than that was the Twilight series. Peter shivered at the thought. Even the trailers for the movie grossed him out. Now that every guest had taken their seats, the only person missing was the new queen.

And right on cue, the Queen entered the scene. Peter made sure to get plenty of photos of her. Elsa was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon since Gwen. Her long, shiny platinum blond hair in a bun. The flawless features of her angelic face, her glistening crystal blue eyes. Peter felt like had fallen into a trance as he saw this beauty walking gracefully and majestically towards the altar. He shook his head, _"Keep dreaming, Parker. It's never gonna happen."_

"Whoa... Pete... when I was teasing you about her being pretty... I didn't think you thought she was THAT pretty." Harry stated. Elsa was walking towards the altar slowly. Her face was free from any kind of emotion, while on the inside she was sweating arrows. She was trying to breathe normally, while she felt like she was going to throw up and her heart was beating so rapidly that she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

She felt the eyes of everyone in the room aimed at her and it didn't lessen the pressure. But she couldn't allow herself to lose control. She needed one hundred percent of her willpower to contain her powers. She repeated mentally, _"Conceal, don't feel. You can do this, you've done this with Spidey, you can do it here. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."_

As she reached the altar, she saw Anna. Oh, Anna. As soon as she saw her, all she wanted to do was pull her into a hug. She was beautiful. She has grown so much. The last time she had seen her was when she was just a 5-year-old little girl. She couldn't get over how much her sister had changed. Peter snapped more pictures. The time has come. The bishop has slowly put the crown onto Elsa's head and then handed her the crown jewels. Elsa was about to reach for them, but the bishop interrupted her, "Your majesty, the gloves."

Terror overcame Elsa. Over the past thirteen years, never once she touched anything without her gloves. Even Spidey. Without them, anything she touched turned to ice in less than three seconds. She had tested her barehanded hold on a candlestick and a box earlier today, and they suffered the same fate. But seeing as it was tradition, she didn't really have any choice. Peter thought, _"Come on, Elsa... you can do this."_

Her hands trembled as she slowly removed the gloves and took the crown jewels into her bare hands. She then turned to the crowd as they all rose to their feet. The bishop started a speech in Latin, as Elsa noticed that ice slowly started to spread on the jewels. She only barely held back a gasp, _"Conceal, don't feel."_

Peter zoomed in on his camera and saw this too. Peter whispered, "C'mon... just a few more seconds..."

Thankfully, the bishop reached the end of his speech and then officially declared, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

As he finished, Elsa immediately reached for her gloves and slid them back onto her hands. It was over. From this moment she was officially the Queen of Arendelle. She would have liked to let out a relieved sigh, but she put on a relaxed smile instead. Peter also sighed in relief. She had made it through this. He didn't think she could hold it back much longer. Peter sure hopes they don't do arranged marriages here or Elsa would be screwed. His eyes turned to Fisk, hoping he didn't see the ice. God only knows what Fisk would do with that knowledge. Harry turned to Peter, "Hey, Pete. You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, Harry. I'm fine." Peter told him as he lifted his camera as he took another photo of the new Queen...

* * *

 **And that will conclude chapter 3. The Sinister Six are free and are in Arendelle, thanks to Harry, both Peter and him are off to a poor start with Princess Anna, and Elsa made through her Coronation. Yeah, Peter's going to have his work cut out for him. Next time, the party begins, after Harry gives Peter a device which should help him out with his job as Spider-Man, Peter goes to the whole purpose why Jameson sent him there. For that interview with Queen Elsa. Things start out pretty well... until her sister plans on marrying Hans which she's known less than a day. Could things get much worse? With Peter's luck... it just might. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Peter Parker

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney, Marvel, and I guess Sony at the moment. Better to be safe than sorry. Okay, and here it is chapter 4. Today Elsa meets Peter Parker, how will that turn out. So, let's reply to some reviews and move on to the chapter...**

 **Prime's apprentice: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! Of coarse we all knew Peter's was going to have a rough start but the journey will give sometime for Anna to bond with Peter Parker and Spider-Man.**

 **Tiger2014: Thank you and they will be sometime on the journey. And you'll see... ;D**

 **SORARULES23: A little but she's also may want to know a little more about him too. And you'll have to wait and see what happens on the North Mountain. Things are already in motion.**

 **josephguy217: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: Thank you! But no spoilers! You'll just have to keep reading.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Well... here you go...**

 **Alright and with that out of the way. Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Peter Parker

After the Coronation, everyone broke out into dancing, Peter snapped photos with his camera of the event, _"Well... hopefully, these please JJ instead of his regular Spider-Man photos for a change... but he's probably gonna use them if Fisk makes his move. Probably say, 'Spider-Menace invades small kingdom.'_ "

Harry and Dr. Connors walked up to him, the former stated, "Hey, Pete..."

Peter smiled, "Harry, Doctor Connors... so, when's the Queen gonna show?"

Dr. Connors answered, "She should be here in a few minutes with her sister... hopefully what happened won't ruin our chances of a dealership with the Queen."

"Yeah... I guess we should probably apologize to the princess next chance we get." Harry admitted before muttering, "Even though she needs to as well..." Harry shook his head, "Anyway, come with us, we got something for you."

They moved to the back where no one could see them, Peter wondered, "So, what do you want to show me?"

He pulled a small device and attached it to his belt, Harry smiled, "Okay, push your belt."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Push my belt?"

"Just do it," Harry told him.

Peter shrugged, but complied, pushing his belt, then with just a flash of light, he was now in his Spider-Man uniform, "What the heck?!"

"Now, you can change into Spider-Man a lot more quickly than you usually do just in case of emergencies... and switch back... it should come in handy if Fisk makes his move sooner than later." Harry explained as Peter looked at himself and removed his mask, "Oh, but the costume doesn't fix itself or prevent someone from removing it the old fashion way, so I'd try to avoid that if I were you."

Peter pushed the button on his belt once more and he changed back into civilian clothes, Peter muttered, "Cool."

Just then, the music ended, Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa walked to her throne as everyone clapped. Then the servant gestured to Anna as she entered the room, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna quickly ran into the room. She stopped to wave at the people. One young woman waved back as Kai moved Anna next to her big sister. "Oh, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh. Okay." Anna asked with little nervousness. Everyone clapped for the two and in that crowd, Peter and Harry also clapped.

Harry smiled at Peter, "Well... wish me luck."

Peter nodded as he took a photo of the two royal women. Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clapped as the music plays, Elsa peeks at Anna and says quietly, "Hi."

Anna turns to Elsa, "'Hi' me?" Elsa nodded as Anna replied, "Oh... Um... Hi."

Elsa continued, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not,"fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Anna replied.

Elsa chuckled as she smiled with appreciation, "Thank you." They were looking at the guests celebrating as Elsa stated, "So... This is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna replied.

Elsa asked, "And what is that amazing smell?"

They both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other, "Chocolate."

They both laugh, as Anna was about to say something, the announcer interrupts them as he introduced, "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

He glares at the announcer as he corrected, "Weselton!" He then smiled at the Queen, "Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke does a little fiddle with his feet, then as he bows his head and holds out his hand, his toupee tips forward, making both Anna and Elsa laugh quietly, then the latter stopped to clear her throat, "Uh... thank you. Only, I don't dance."

"Oh..." The Duke seemed disappointed before Elsa gestured to her sister, "But my sister does."

Anna laughs, then realizes what Elsa has offered, "Wait, what?"

The Duke quickly takes Anna's arm, "Oh! Lucky you."

"Oh, I don't think..." The Duke yanks Anna onto the dance floor, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you."

Anna looks at Elsa in desperation, who smiled as she told her, "Sorry."

As her sister danced with the duke, a big bald man in a white suit walked up to her. Kai introduced, "Wilson Fisk of Fisk Towers."

Elsa then recalled what Spider-Man had told her earlier, " _Just look out for the guy who looked like he ate hundreds... no wait thousands of doughnuts and you got him. Trust me... he'll be hard to miss."_

Elsa tried not to burst out laughing, _"So that's what he meant."_ She was able to stop because Spider-Man warned her that he was a dangerous crime lord. She kept a straight face, "Mr. Fisk... how was your trip here?"

"Oh, nothing to complain about... how have you been though? A little rumor mentioned you were almost kidnapped just a few days ago..." Kingpin smirked.

Elsa replied, "I'm fine... thank you... there was an intruder... but my guards were able to capture him and lock him up."

"Has he said anything about who put him up to it?" He wondered.

She replied, "Uh... no, I don't believe he had."

"Well... thank goodness, you're alright and no one was hurt... however... it seems to me that he almost got away with it... but I believe I can help with that." He answered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What are you proposing, Mr. Fisk?"

"Look around, Your Majesty. You're a little kingdom that has been living in the past. The world has changed so much. I can offer you the technology to improve Arendelle, so your people could protect themselves from their enemies. All your kingdom needs to do, is to support my company. Together, Your Majesty, we can change the world for the better." Fisk offered.

Elsa took a deep breath, "I know the world has changed, but this is the way we like to live. I am considering some technology from other companies, but not this big of a change. Not yet. I appreciate the offer, but the answer is no."

Fisk chuckled, "Very well, Your Majesty. I respect your decision."

He turned to leave, but not without saying, "The offer still stands, I hate to see anything happen to you... or your little sister. Good day."

Elsa formed her hand into a fist as her eyes narrowed, _"Did he just threaten my little sister? I hope that Spidey finds something on you and brings you to justice for that."_

Elsa calmed herself thinking, _"Conceal, don't feel..."_ As Anna returned to Elsa, the Queen smiled and chuckled, "Well, he was sprightly."

"Ugh. Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned as she rubbed her feet.

Elsa asked, "Are you okay?"

Anna looks to her big sister, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this forever."

Elsa smiled, "Yeah, me too..." She then frowned, "But it can't."

"Why not? If..." She asked as she tried to get deeper in.

Elsa just looked away from her, "It just can't."

Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute."

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. A few other companies offered similar offers, but she declined most of them. Although, she was considering Stark Industries or OsCorp for medical care and job applications. But then she spotted a dressed man... well, they weren't the wealthiest clothes, however she assumed it was the best he could do with the money he had. He was slightly taller than her, he had slightly brown hair, and he had a weird device he was carrying around. She could tell it wasn't a weapon, and she had to admit... wasn't that bad-looking. Just then, someone bumped into him causing him to fall over to the ground. Elsa giggled, he seemed as graceful as her sister. That wasn't saying much. The man laughed sheepishly as Kai introduced, "The young American reporter for the Daily Bugle... Peter Parker."

"Oh... So, you're Mr. Parker. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." Elsa smiled, recalling the name.

Peter smiled, "Call me, Peter. Mr. Parker was my father."

Elsa chuckled, "Very well... Peter. You got my note."

"Yeah... to be honest, I didn't even know Spider-Man was here. It wasn't easy to get in contact with him. I had to jump up and down, on the roof my hotel building to get his attention. The people who were staying below... well... they were not too happy with me." Peter stated.

The Queen replied, "I'm sorry for the trouble you went through. Thank you for going with it... I believe owe you an interview."

She gestured away from the party, "Please, follow me..."

* * *

Peter followed the Queen to the gardens. It was just two of them. Elsa wondered, "Now, Peter, what you wish to know?"

"Oh, uh, you mind if I get a quick picture of you? Really quick?" Peter wondered.

Elsa shrugged, "Sure... where would you like me to..."

"There's fine... just smile," Peter told her. Elsa did as she was told as he held up his camera and took the photo, "All done."

Elsa was shocked, "Already? You didn't even get a paintbrush or paint."

"Oh, I don't need them." Peter told her as he showed her his camera, "This is called a camera. I just need to aim where I wanna picture and push the button. See?"

He showed her the photo and other things he's taken photos of that evening. Elsa was amazed, "Wow... Instant pictures... that's incredible... that's what photos are. You take pictures of Spider-Man."

"It pays the bills... sometimes." Peter shrugged, "Now about that interview..."

Elsa smiled, "Aw... yes... what do you wish to know?"

Peter then pulled out the cards he wrote about the questions Jameson wanted to ask, but immediately dropped them, "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry... I..."

Elsa giggled in amusement, "No, it's all right. We have all evening. Take your time."

Once Peter was able to recollect all of his cards, he looked at the first card, "Okay... so why did your father close the gates in the first place?" He knew why, but Elsa didn't know she had already told him. Elsa frowned, Peter wondered, "If it's too much of a personal question... we can just skip it."

"Really? I don't wish to get you in trouble..." Elsa replied with shock and slight concern. Peter smiled, "Mr. Jameson is going to yell at me no matter what I do. Might as well give him a reason for it."

"Thank you, Peter..." Elsa smiled.

Peter bowed, "You're welcome, you're Majesty."

She thought for a minute before telling him, "Call me, Elsa..."

"You sure? I don't think anyone would like me to..." Peter stated before she cut him off, "I insist."

"Alright, Elsa... let's get to the next question..." Peter stated. After that, the interview went really well. She was able to answer all of Peter's questions. What she was planning to do now that she was queen, how do plants improve her kingdom, and did she have plans for the outside world. But then came to Jameson's last question as Peter read quietly, "What is she planning to do if masked menaces harassed her Kingdom?" He knew the real meaning to that question so he reworded it, "What do you think about Spider-Man?"

"Well... I haven't seen it face... but I can tell he's a nice responsible man who just wants to help people. Without asking for recognition or anything in return. I can tell he's a good man." She smiled as she thought about him, "Even though there's not much crime in Arendelle... I wish we had more like him. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh... yes, definitely." Peter nodded.

Elsa then wondered, "Is it alright if I ask you a question, Peter?"

He nodded, "Shoot."

"Why do you take pictures of him for the Bugle, even when the Bugle slams the truth about Spider-Man?" She wondered.

Peter signed, "Look... I barely knew my parents. I was raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben..." She found this story familiar, "My Uncle was no financial wizard but when he... died... the bills got worse. I got this job so I could take care of my aunt until she remarried a few months back. Now, I just do it to pay my bills for my apartment... hopefully this interview will changes things for me. I don't want my Aunt... she's the only..."

"... family you have." Elsa finished, "I can understand that. That's very sweet of you to do that for her and I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thanks..." Peter nodded before asking, "Oh, I have one more question. It's not for the Bugle, it's more for myself, really."

"What is it?" Elsa wondered.

He wondered, "Why is Kingdom so Disney like?"

"I'm sorry... I don't think I understand that question. What's a Disney?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Peter nodded, "Oh, right... I mean..."

He looked around seeing Elsa's sister dancing with Hans above them, singing, _"Love is an open doooooooooor... Love is an open... dooooooor..."_

 _"Dooooooor..."_ Hans finished. They then sang together, _"Love is an open door..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"Love is an open door..."_ They sang together throughout the castle.

Peter gestures to them, "That! Just singing like we're in some musical... Where is that music even coming from anyway?!"

Elsa laughed at Peter's reaction, "That doesn't happen in America, does it?"

"Uh... no... I mean... sure we sometimes sing but no music even starts playing unless we're using a TV or a phone..." Peter replied.

Elsa continued laughing because she'd seen no one so confused in her life, especially with one of the most common things she grew up with, until she calmed herself down, "Well... there's an old legend about this land... do you believe in magic?"

"More than others back home. With my job I've seen a lot of things. Magic was one of them. Why?" Peter answered.

Elsa told him, "Well... they say... once upon a time... the world was magical and when someone would sing... music would follow without the need of instruments... however, they were dark times and most of the magic died in the world... very few lands still have it. Mine was one of them. No one here thinks it's weird... because, well... it's normal for us."

"So... anyone here can do it?" Peter asked.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah... try it..."

"Really? I'm not much of a singer..." Peter admitted.

Elsa promised, "I won't judge... why don't you sing something from this... Disney, was it?"

As Peter thought of a song, one came to him and the music started playing much to his shock. Elsa chuckled, "Go ahead... it's just us..."

Peter sighed and sang, _"I have often dreamed of a far off place... Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me... Where the crowds would cheer when they see my face... And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be..."_

 _"I'll be there someday... I can go the distance... I will find my way... if I can be strong... I know every mile would be worth my while... I will go most anywhere... to find where I belong..."_ Peter sang.

Elsa smiled in amazement, "That was beautiful, Peter..."

"Really?" Peter asked. Elsa nodded. Peter wondered, "Um... I'm no prince, but... do you want to dance?"

Elsa frowned, "Thank you. Only, I don't dance."

Peter paused, before wondering, "Do you... not know how?"

"Well... no... I don't..." She admitted.

Peter smiled, "Well... I could teach you if you like..."

Elsa thought about it, Peter seemed like a nice guy and he means well, and thanks to Spider-Man, she had a worry less about it. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, "Is... is it safe?"

"Sure... do you trust me?" Peter smiled.

Elsa paused and turned to him, "What did you just say?"

"Do you trust me?" Peter smiled as he offered his hand. Elsa slowly smirked knowingly, "I'm not sure why... but... yes..."

She took his hand as he nodded, "Okay... now... You're going to put your other hand on my shoulder." She did what he told her as Peter told her, "Then I put my other hand on your waist."

Elsa flinched slightly when he did but she saw others dancing and saw that's what the men did so she calmed herself. Peter smiled, "Okay... now follow my lead..."

With that, they slowly began to dance. After a few minutes of dancing, Elsa smiled. She then wondered, "So... who taught you to dance?"

Peter answered, "My Aunt May... there was this high school dance back at home and she taught me in case I met someone."

Elsa smiled, "She sounds like an amazing woman... I would love to meet her one day."

After dancing to the music played, they continued dancing in the garden. She spoke up, "Peter... tell me a bit about yourself..."

"Honestly, I'm not that interesting," Peter told him.

Elsa smiled, "Tell me anyway..."

"Well... I'm what people call a nerd..." Peter shrugged.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Um... I'm not quite sure what that word is..."

Peter told her, "It basically means I'm smart... I love books, science... so, I didn't have a lot of friends..."

Elsa frowned, "Surely, you must have at least some."

"Well... Eddie Brock and I were like brothers until I took the job at the Bugle to help Aunt May... he felt like I short betrayed him in a way. It's complicated. There was also Gwen Stacy... she was my childhood crush... but she died not long before our last year of high school... so did Eddie not that long ago."

Elsa frowned at that, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... I still have my best friend. Harry Osborn..." Peter admitted.

Elsa recognized the name, "Wait... he was the CEO from OsCorp. I just spoke to him. He's your friend?"

Peter nodded, "We've had each other back for years. I'd help him out with homework and help him understand the science of his company and he helped keep the bullies off my back."

"Bullies?" Elsa asked with concern.

Peter spoke up, "Bullies are..."

She cut him off, "I know what bullies are... I never had any but... I know. Why did they pick on you... you're such a nice guy..."

"Well..." Peter shrugged.

Elsa realized, "They'd pick on you because you were smart? That's awful..."

Peter shrugged, "It's fine. Flash and I made peace about a few years back... he took pity on me when Gwen and Eddie died. Spider-Man also kinda inspires him."

Elsa paused, "Really?"

"He's actually Spidey's number 1 fan." Peter laughed, which made Elsa laugh, "Well, I'm glad to hear that..."

Peter wondered, "What about you... you're the Queen... you must have lots of friends..."

"Actually... I... the only friend I ever had was Anna... But we haven't hung out since... well, let's just say I had responsibilities and couldn't be around her. We haven't really spoken much until more recently." Elsa admitted as she frowned.

Peter frowned as he knew, _"Me and my big spider mouth..."_

"Well... at the end of the day. You still look after each other, right?" Peter wondered.

Elsa was silent but nodded. After they finished dancing, the Queen smiled with gratitude, "Thank you, Peter... for everything..."

Peter smiled and bowed. Elsa thought to herself, _"Is it possible... could he really be..."_ She smiled to herself, _"It's probably not... it would be too good to be true..."_

"Hey, Peter... could you escort me back to the castle?" Elsa wondered.

Peter nodded, "I figured it be rude not to... and my Aunt and Uncle raised me to be a gentleman."

Elsa smiled as Peter took her back to the castle. Once inside, the Queen turned to him and told him, "I want you to meet my sister..."

"What? Why?" Peter asked in shock.

Elsa smiled, "Believe it or not... you actually remind me a lot of her. She would love to meet you."

Peter recalled his earlier meeting, "You sure? I'm not exactly..."

"I'm sure... besides... your boss would want you to interview her as well, right?" She asked.

Peter admitted, "Sure but there's something you should know..."

Just then his spider senses went off as Elsa stated, "Oh! There she is!"

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow, "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Elsa and Peter turned to Anna and Hans. Peter wondered, " _Why did my spider-sense go off? Is she that angry at me?"_

Anna curtsed awkwardly, "I mean... Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans bowed to her sister, "Your Majesty."

Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsy. "And who is this young..." Anna started, but once she realized who was standing next to her sister, she frowned because she knew him all too well, "YOU?!"

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Uh... Good evening, Your Highness."

"Do you two already know each other?" Elsa asked in shock.

Peter admitted, "We... may have bumped into each other earlier today."

"That's... one way of putting it. This is the guy you were dating at the gardens?" Anna asked. She was deeply disappointed in her sister.

Elsa asked in shock, "Excuse me?"

How did she know about that?

"We were outside and saw you at the gardens with a guy. We couldn't really see who, but I wouldn't have thought it was... him out of all people." Anna sneered.

She was thrilled when she saw that her sister was interacting with someone. She thought maybe she will ask the man who swept Elsa off her feet to tell her how to get along with her, so she can maybe rebuild their relationship after thirteen years, but now that she saw it was that guy who bumped into her who's friends with a jerk from the docks, she didn't know what to say. Elsa didn't know what the big deal was, "And does that bother you, Anna?"

Anna frowned slightly. Of course it did! However, she couldn't let that trouble her sister, this was her night, and if it's this guy, she wants to spend it with, then she just has to bear with it. She reluctantly forced a smile on her face. Besides, he was better than jerk himself, "No, it doesn't. I'm happy you found yourself a nice guy to spend time with."

Elsa and Peter sighed in relief. The last thing Elsa wanted was her sister's disapproval. That last thing Peter wanted was to be thrown into the cell for the rest of his life. His Aunt would have a heart attack for sure. Still, he should apologize to her when he got the chance.

"Anna, I think we should tell the Queen why we interrupted her time with this..." Hans shut his mouth just in time before he insulted Peter in front of Elsa. It was obvious that The Queen grew fond of him, it would be unwise to upset the queen when he was about to ask for her blessing for his marriage with Anna. So he used another term instead. "Fine, gentleman. Mr... um..."

"Parker... Peter Parker." Peter introduced as his spider senses continued going off, " _What is up with my spider senses?"_

Hans nodded as he finished, "Mr. Parker..."

"Um... Elsa... We would like..." Anna could hardly contain her excitement.

Hans added, "... your blessing..."

"... of..." Anna started before they finished together, "... our marriage!"

Elsa and Peter were shocked by this, "Marriage...?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

Elsa just stared at her, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Peter nodded, "I'm confused too..."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves."

Anna admitted, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked.

Hans nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Anna..." Elsa tried to get her sister's attention.

Peter turned to Elsa, "That isn't normal here, is it?"

Elsa shook her head, "What about back in America?"

Peter shook his head as Anna continued, "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..."

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa shook her head.

Anna just continued, "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..."

Elsa then stated firmly, "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?!" Anna asked in shock.

Elsa then leaned toward her sister, "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna saw Hans's worried face, so she hooks arms with him, "No. Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us."

Peter was starting to feel a little uncomfortable in this argument. "I feel like this is a family matter so... I'll just be over there if you need me."

Maybe he can look into why his spider-sense was going crazy, but he felt himself being pulled back by his arm. He turned to see it was Elsa who pulled him back looking at him with a slightly pleading look, "Please, help me."

The sight of Elsa's desperate look and the pleading tone she spoke was something he could not ignore, but who was he to tell Princess Anna who to marry or who not to marry, "Elsa, I don't think your sister would take it well if I talked into her love life. Our first meeting and first impression on each other was already bad enough as it is."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

She didn't understand. What could Anna possibly hold against such a nice guy as Peter, who may or may not be Spider-Man? Peter exchanged a glance with Anna, both looking a little worried and for the first time, both of them wanted the same thing, to not upset Elsa by revealing their troublesome encounter.

"Nothing." They both answered together with nervous looks on their faces.

Elsa wasn't fooled, but she decided to drop it. For now, there was a more important matter at hand. She turned to her sister, "We'll get back to this later. For now, the point is, Anna, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Anna argued.

Elsa sighed. Her sister was so young and immature. She had just met this man. How could this be true love? For all she knew, this Prince Hans could be just marrying Anna to marry into their royal family and get close to the throne of Arendelle, "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna exclaimed.

Peter winced at that. Elsa felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had been shutting people out to prevent herself from hurting them, but her sister throwing this in her face was stinging like a slap. Peter sighed, " _Ugh! There's gotta be something I can do. Something I can say. But I can't reveal Elsa's secret... not to mention, revealing to her I'm Spider-Man, but that I also betrayed her trust... Oh, Why is my life so complicated? ... Uncle Ben... what would you do?"_

His Spider-Sense blared again... but this time he got more of a fix on this one... something coming behind them. Peter turned to see the large doors heading in their direction. Quickly, he pushed Elsa, Anna, and Hans all to the ground saving them. The doors barely missed them. Anna and Hans were shocked that this peasant saved their lives. Anna admitted, "Uh... thanks... Peter..."

Elsa was shocked, how did Peter see coming to react in time. Her eyes widened. His spider senses detected it. Could he really be...?

However, all thoughts were put aside as the guards tried to subdue the intruder. But something or someone ran at them, someone big... someone dressed as a rhinoceros. He knocked them all aside like they were nothing. Everyone in the room was panicking trying to figure out who this was. Peter, on the other hand, knew him really well, _"I don't believe it... Rhino? Here? How... he should still be in prison... Kingpin must have broken him out when Spot failed..."_

He realized he needed an excuse to change into Spider-Man but Elsa turned to Peter, "Peter... go get help! Try to find more guards..."

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He ran away as Elsa pulled out the spider tracer and pushed the center button. Hans helped her and Anna up as they tried to escape when Rhino stepped in front of them. Some guards recovered and pointed their spears at him. Rhino chuckled, "You must be joking... no sticks are going to stop the Rhino. Now move it pipsqueaks!"

Rhino then swatted them away, he then turned to the royals, "Queen Elsa... I got business with ya..."

Elsa's eyes widened hoping Spider-Man would hurry. Before Rhino could make a move on them, a fallen knight helmet landed on his horn, "Huh?"

Rhino turned to see Spider-Man with another knight helmet, "Hey! I got the thing on the thingy! What... what do I win?!"

"YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU?!" Rhino exclaimed in shock and anger.

Spider-Man beamed, "I win me?!" He then chuckled, "That makes no sense."

Rhino shook off the helmet and forgot all about the royals. Now, he just wanted revenge on Spider-Man. Rhino threw his fist at him but he dodged out of the way, trying to lead him away from Elsa, Anna, and the others. Anna gasped as Spider-Man blinded Rhino with webbing, "A man with the abilities of a spider?!"

"But that's impossible!" The Duke gasped.

Elsa was beaming, "Get him, Spidey!"

Anna paused, "Wait... Elsa... you know that guy."

"He... may have saved my life two nights ago... and I may have spoken to him yesterday." She admitted.

Anna paused, he saved her sister's life, "Huh... neat..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture flew above the castle and witnessed the fight through the roof windows. He then contacted the others through his earpiece, "We have a problem... Spider-Man's here!"

 _"How does that guy follow us wherever we go?!"_ Sandman spoke up. Electro, _"Who cares?!"_

 _"Calm yourselves... I doubt the arachnid knows all of us are here. We simply deal with him sooner than we anticipated."_ Doc Ock spoke. Shocker replied, _"Then let's squash us a bug."_

* * *

Rhino tore the webbing off his face as he turned to glare at Spider-Man. He charged at him, but Spider-Man leaped over him as Rhino crashed through a wall. Spidey turned to others, "How's everyone holding?"

"We're fine, Spidey. Thank you for coming so quickly." Elsa smiled.

Hans asked, "You sure you can beat this Rhino guy?"

Spider-Man grinned, "You mean O'hirn... I've kicked his butt even before he was a supervillain. I got this."

He leaped to a nearby table as Rhino returned, "Hey, Rhino. I knew no prison was wide enough to hold ya..."

"Wide enough... yeah, funny." Rhino's eyes narrowed.

Spidey chuckled, "Wow. I knew the taught traits in the slammer, but a sense of humor."

Just then, Spider-Man's spider-sense went off, " _Man... what is up with my spider-sense this evening..."_

Just then giant sand fist hit Spidey in the side, knocking him into the wall above the royals, then he fell to the ground in front of them. The sand reformed much to the people's shock into a man, "Sorry, Spidey. Was I supposed to wait my turn?"

"You two are partners again?" Spidey asked as he got back up.

Sandman raised an eyebrow, "Us two?"

Just then Shocker stood beside both Sandman and Rhino, "Afraid you're not getting off that easy, bug."

Spidey groaned, _"Sandman, Rhino, and Shocker... oh man... don't tell me..."_

He looked up to see Vulture break through the roof window, Electro blasts his way through another window, and Doc Ock climbed through the main entrance. With the Sinister Six united, Doc Ock grinned, "Now then arachnid, any last words?"

"'Homina homina homina' comes to mind." Spidey frowned under his mask as Elsa worried for him. All six super villains slowly walked their way to destroy Spider-Man...

* * *

 **Aw... gotta love those sweet cliff hangers. Things were going well until Spidey's Spider Sense went off mysteriously when Hans and Anna appeared, Anna's secretly doesn't approve Peter for her sister but keeping that to herself until she's alone with him, Elsa has suspicions that Peter is Spider-Man, Anna agreed to marry Hans despite the fact they only known each other for a day, and now the Sinister Six have come for Elsa and Spider-Man. Could things get any worse? They could actually because next time we see round one of Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six, and after words, Elsa and Anna's argument causes the former to run away and unintentionally start an eternal winter. How Spidey going to fix all this? Find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Typical Parker Luck

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony. Okay, now begins the first battle between Spider-Man and the Sinister Six. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Dexter: Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and that's the whole reason why I picked that song. Wish the brought the Spectacular Spider-Man series back. Oh well... at least we got the new video game to look forward to.**

 **joesphguy217: Thank you!**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! Glad you guys are enjoying the romance between the two. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Tiger2014: Well, they'll have to work together in the next chapter!**

 **Wolfman2010ism: If you're reading this, First off, I think you mean Mystery of the Keyblade. Second, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter of it. Thirdly, This isn't really a new thing, if you didn't know I've had already started a Spider-Man and Frozen crossover since 2014 but I didn't like where it was going so I decided to start from scratch and these guys have waited allot longer than you have. Fourthly, this mainly hype for the new Spider-Man game but this story isn't as long as the original was supposed to be so I think you can wait just a little while longer. Thank you for your patience. I promise it will be paid off. I wanted to PM this to you but you had that locked out.**

 **Alright, now let's begin the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Typical Parker Luck

Spider-Man stood there in front of the people as the Sinister Six walked their way towards him. Kingpin smirked in the background. There was no way Spider-Man could protect the Queen or the Kingdom from six supervillains... all of which had a grudge on Spider-Man from stopping them in the past. Electro grinned as he sent a powerful electric blast at Spider-Man. He dodged and got Elsa, Anna, and Hans down so they wouldn't get hurt. He then leaped over Electro's next attack only to be grabbed by one of Ock's metal arms. Shocker told him, "Pull!"

Doc Ock threw the hero at Shocker, who fired a powerful green blast that knocked Spider-Man into a wall. Elsa winced at that as Vulture then flew in to kick him to the ground, but Spidey quickly recovered and leaped over him as he avoided Sandman and Ock's attacks, "Wow... I'm so flattered you guys came all this way just to see me... but this the Queen's night... so can't we just do this tomorrow night at New York? I promise to kick all your butts then... or better yet... you can save me the trouble and surrender now."

Shocker and Electro started blasting at him as Rhino grabbed a pillar to throw at him, "Get down here so we can kill you!"

Rhino broke off the pillar and threw it at him, Spidey dodged Shocker and Electro's blasts, and landed on the pillar above Rhino, "No, thanks... I'm good up here..." Spidey shot two webs at the ground and launched the pillar that was broken back at Rhino, "... I think you dropped this!"

The pillar smashed into Rhino, but he stood there more angry than hurt. As the fight went on, everyone just continued to watch. The Duke was hiding like a scared child ready to wet himself. Anna's jaw just dropped, this was not how she planned her night would go, first her sister picks some random clumsy guy, who she didn't like, to date, then she didn't bless her marriage with her true love, and now six super-powered bad guys were trying to attack and their only hope was a spider-powered masked man wearing tights, _"Wait... the way Elsa acted when she saw him... is she into this guy or the other guy?"_

"Do you think he can stop all six of them on his own?" Hans asked the Queen.

She whispered, "I hope so..."

Spidey continued dodging attacks when Vulture kicked him back to the ground only for Sandman to hit him with a sand bat. Spidey groaned, "Where are the Avengers when you need them?" He then turned to a fallen punch bowl, and it was still full of punch, "Hello..."

"Time to fry, you freak!" Electro ran at him. Spidey grabbed the punch bowl, "Here, Max! Have some punch!"

Electro's eyes narrowed, "Don't know anyone named Max! My name's Electro! ELECTRO I TELL YA!"

Spidey then throws the punch bowl at him. Max paused, "Uh-oh..."

The punch dumped all over him and Max screamed in pain as the feedback knocked Vulture to the ground and the other villains stumbling back minus Shocker who protected himself in his suit. Shocker than blasts him through the hole in the wall. Spidey groaned as Sandman ran at him, _"Okay, being a punching bag turned out to be ineffective... time for Plan B."_

Spidey redirected the water from the fountain to Sandman, who screamed as he melted into mud. Rhino's eyes narrowed, "That's it!"

Rhino charged at Spider-Man as Shocker went to join them when Doc Ock stopped him, "Shocker, wait... remember why we're here... we can draw the arachnid in with her."

Shocker turned to the royals and nodded, "Right... job first... we squash the bug later..."

Doc Ock made his way to the Queen as the metal arms grabbed her. Anna's eyes widened, "ELSA!"

Doc Ock grinned as he brought Elsa to face him, "My apologies, Your Majesty. But we've got a job to do... and well... we could use you to draw Spider-Man to us..."

Just then, a tomato was thrown in Ock's face, Anna's eyes narrowed, "Hey! I've waited years for her to open up to me, and I'm not gonna let you creeps take her! Now leave my big sister alone!"

Anna threw another tomato at Doctor Octopus as he raised his arms in defense to prevent more food to get on his face. Before Anna could throw another, a voice spoke up, "You got some spunk, I give you that but it ain't gonna be enough. Now stand down, little missy..."

"Hey, back off!" Hans ran at Shocker, but when he grabbed the villain, he was just knocked back.

Anna gasped in horror, "HANS!"

Shocker glared, "Sorry, kid. You'd be an idiot to think you can stop me..."

"Then it's a good thing I brought one!" Spider-Man quipped as Shocker turned to see him riding a blinded Rhino who was charging directly at him.

Shocker's eyes widened in horror, "No! Stop charging... you amateur!"

But it was too late as Spider-Man leaped off as Rhino crashed into Shocker. While the suit protected Montana, it could only do so much. The impact sent both super villains flying. Shocker crashed into Otto, forcing him to let go of Elsa. The new Queen fell only to be saved by Spider-Man. As the Web-head landed on the ground with the Queen in his arms, Harry came in with more guards, Doc Ock's eyes narrowed, they couldn't beat Spider-Man and the Queen's guard like this. He pulled the transportation device from his coat, "Some other time... arachnid."

He then teleports himself and his teammates away. Elsa smiled at the hero, "Thanks, Spider-Man..."

Spidey nodded, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Elsa nodded but then realized he was still holding her. She then cleared her throat, and with a slight blush, she pointed out, "You can put me down now..."

"Oh... right... sorry." Spider-Man replied looking rather embarrassed. He put her down as he added, "You look great by the way..."

Elsa blushed, "Thanks..."

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Spider-Man." Wilson Fisk walked up as Anna helped Hans up, "A bit far away from home, aren't we?"

"What? Can't a spider take a vacation a foreign kingdom?" Spider-Man shrugged.

Fisk shrugged, "Well... the way I see it... super-criminals haven't shown up until you came into this fine kingdom. Makes one wonder...?"

"Mr. Fisk... If Spider-Man wanted to harm me in any way... he wouldn't have protected me from Spot two nights before or risk his life to save us from those men." Elsa defended him.

Anna walked up to Spider-Man, "So... you saved my sister twice now?"

"Well... yes... but who's counting?" Spider-Man nodded with a shrug.

Anna stared at the wall-crawler. Anna continued to stare at the hero for about a minute before hugging him, "Thank you!"

"Yeah... no problem..." Spider-Man replied.

When Anna released him from the hug, Hans walked up to the hero, "So, where do you think they ran off to?"

"Don't know. If my guess is correct, the device Doctor Octopus used to escape was a teleportation device that gave Spot his powers." He thought outloud.

Elsa sighed as she realized, "So, they could be anywhere at this point."

"Your Majesty... don't you think Mr. Fisk has a point. What if this Spider-Creature is in league with those other monsters?" The Duke glared at Spider-Man.

He replied, "Say... are you like Pickle Puss's long-lost cousin or something? Because I swear that's what he'd think if he was here."

"Spider-Man had plenty of opportunities to do any of us harm and he didn't... besides, not long after he came here, I did some research on him. Despite what some people say about him, he's saved many lives. He's a hero." The Queen told the Duke.

Spider-Man nodded, "Speaking of which... duty calls... I'll try to see if I can pick up a trail, maybe they're not far from here. Let me know if they try attacking again."

Elsa nodded as Spider-Man swung out the open window. Kingpin huffed, "If the Queen had my technological resources, she wouldn't have to rely on the likes of Spider-Man."

"My decision hasn't changed, Mr. Fisk. The answer is still no." Elsa crossed her arms with a slight glare. She had a strong feeling who brought those villains to her kingdom in the first place.

Anna turned to Harry, "Say... wasn't your friend supposed to bring the guards?"

Harry replied, "Yeah... Pete, and I weren't sure where to find them... we split up... I guess he got kinda lost."

Anna groaned as Elsa turned to Kai, "See if you can find where he got himself lost to..."

"This has got to lead to somewhere..." Peter stated as he ran into the room, "And I just ran in a circle... oops..."

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance as Elsa giggled, "It's alright, Peter... Spider-Man was here."

Peter sighed in relief. Elsa thought to herself, _"Maybe... Peter's not Spider-Man... I mean... if he was... then how'd he change in and out of his costume so quickly... either way... he means well..."_

Elsa smiled, "You okay?"

"I think I'm good... a little out of breath... but I'm good," Peter admitted.

Elsa smiled at him as Hans whispered to Anna, "What does she see in him?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know... plus, for the fact, I think she likes that spider-guy as well."

She then spoke up, "Now about that marriage..."

Elsa and Peter sighed. Elsa took a deep breath as she turned to Anna, "You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans spoke up, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not. And I... I think you should go." Elsa told him.

She turned to Peter, "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Peter... tell Spider-Man I left my window open if he needs help tracking these super villains..."

"You're welcome... and sure..." Peter nodded with a bow.

Elsa turned to the captain of the guards, now fully recovered, "The party is over. Close the gates."

The Captain bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna tried to stop her from going into her room and shutting her out, but pulls her glove off instead.

Peter rejoined Harry and Dr. Connors. Elsa turned around, "Give me my glove!"

However Anna wouldn't listen as she looked to her as she pleaded, "No, Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," Elsa replied.

Anna stared in horror as she cried out, "What did I ever do to you?!"

Elsa told her, "Enough Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asked.

"I said, Enough!" Elsa repeated as she waved her hand, accidentally revealing her powers, shocking everyone.

The Duke muttered as he ducked behind his bodyguards, " ... Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Uh... Pete... was that the Queen's big secret you kept from us?" Harry wondered.

Peter nodded in worry. Kingpin's shock turned into a wicked grin. Things just got a lot more interesting. Anna was just as shocked as everyone else, "Elsa."

Elsa ran out of the room through the knocked down doors. She ran outside the gates where she was greeted by her people who were relieved that the invasion of supervillains had been repealed.

"There she is..." A woman called. Everyone smiled and clapped for her. She walked her way through the crowd, completely terrified. Everyone gave her compliments as she ran by. One mother noticed her scared expression on her face, "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

The mother's baby laughed. She walked back slowly and accidentally placed her hand to the fountain causing the water to freeze, making the people back away in shock. The Duke called out with his bodyguards beside him. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Just stay away!" She warned him, but accidentally shot an icy blast at the ground near him and his guards causing them to slip to the ground.

The Duke sat up, pointed at her and called her, "Monster! Monster!"

Everyone backed away in fear, while the baby in the area cried. Elsa was just terrified as they were. She then ran toward the ocean. Anna chased after her, "Elsa!"

They were catching up to her. She placed her foot on the water, which instantly froze. She then ran across the newly frozen ocean. Anna tried to follow her but Hans stopped her so she wouldn't get hurt. Elsa reaches the far shore. She didn't look back. She just continues to scramble to the mountains.

Back on land, Hans's eyes widened, "Look... The fjord."

Everything was freezing, entire ships were trapped in the ocean and it began to snow. Summer had just changed to winter in a matter of minutes...

* * *

The two walked back to the palace as Peter, Harry, and Dr. Connors watched nearby. Everyone was shocked by the change in weather.

"Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna. The Princess replied, "No."

"Did you know?" He asked.

Anna shook her head, "No."

Peter thought to himself, _"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I really gotta stop thinking that. It's all a part of my typical Parker luck. And now it's affected this entire Kingdom and everyone in it."_

Oh, look, it's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." The Duke told his bodyguards.

"Wait! No!" Anna exclaimed, overhearing the Duke.

The Duke hid behind his guards, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, I'm completely ordinary," Anna stated.

Hans put a hand on her shoulder, "That's right. She is." Anna looked to her fiancé as he added, "In the best way."

"Man, that guy a kiss up..." Harry whispered as Peter nodded.

Anna smiled then turned back to the Duke, "And my sister is not a monster."

"Your sister just tried to kill me." The Duke argued.

Hans just looked at him, "You slipped on ice."

"Her ice..." The Duke argued.

Anna replied, "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault, I pushed her and exposed her to you causing all this. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her."

Anna declared as Hans gasped, "What?"

"Yes. Good." The Duke's eyes narrowed.

Peter whispered, "Remind me to web his seat before we leave."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he reminds me allot about Jameson."

"Bring me my horse, please." She called.

Hans went after her. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

Anna turned to him, "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Hans told her, "I'm coming with you too."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle," Anna told him.

He sees the desperation in her eyes, "... On my honor."

She threw on a cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared.

Hans then turned to Anna, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me," Anna replied before she rode off to the unknown.

Peter sighed, "I'm going to help her."

"You're sure? She doesn't exactly like you, and this isn't New York..." Harry added.

Peter nodded, "Yes... but the Sinister Six is still on the loose and whatever Fisk wanted with Elsa... has only made him want her more. I also vowed never to look the other way again."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Yeah... I get it... just be careful up there." Peter nodded as he put on his light jacket and quickly ran after her...

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa made her way to the top of the North Mountain. She was completely alone. No sister, no heroes, no royals, no friends, no strangers. It was completely isolated. She began to sing to herself, _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside!"_

 _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_ Elsa hugged herself. She then remembered the words she was always told by her father, _"Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_ She looked to her remaining glove, and removed it, _"Well, now they know!"_

The new Queen watched as her gloves fly off in the wind as she unleashed her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She then used her powers to recreate her childhood snowman, Olaf, before continuing to unleash her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..."_

Elsa then released her cape into the wind, _"... the cold never bothered me, anyway!"_ She continued to make her way through the mountains as she sang, _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

She then used her powers to create snow stairs near the edge of the cliff, _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and breakthrough!"_ Elsa ran up to her snow stairs, _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me..."_ Elsa placed her foot on the staircase and the snow solidified into ice, _"I'm free!"_

 _"Let it go, let it go!"_ She sang as she ran up her newly created ice stairs, _"I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go!"_ Elsa had reached the top of the other mountain, _"You'll never see me cry!"_ She then ran to the center of the snowy mountains and created an ice floor that reached the stairs, _"Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa then caused the floor to rise and started to create an ice castle as she danced, _"My power flurries through the air into the ground!"_ She then created the walls and roof of her newly made home, _"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

She then formed an ice chandelier as a final decoration, _"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_ She then removed her crown and stared at it, _"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_ Elsa threw the crown aside and changed the style of her hair as it went down on her right shoulder, _"Let it go, let it go!"_

 _"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She sang as she created a new ice dress and cape, _"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"_ She then walked her way to the sunlight, _"Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ Elsa finished her song as she turned to go inside her ice castle and slammed the door shut...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Spider-Man managed to survive the first round but Elsa's powers have been revealed. Next time, Anna and Peter must join forces with Kristoff and Sven to survive the Frozen mountain while Kingpin makes his next move. Can Peter protect them without revealing he's Spider-Man? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The North Mountain

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney, Sony, and Marvel. Only next Friday, and the new Spider-Man game is out! I can't wait! Okay, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **joesphguy217: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! And I did the same thing! Getting that game as soon as it comes out... and KH3 of coarse. It's his own adventure but S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers might cameo near the end.**

 **foxchick1: Well... here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Dexter: I've noticed... the Venom crossover was alright but I prefer a Peter/Elsa ship than a Eddie/Elsa ship. I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **Mickol93: For now, the story's still young. Can Spidey hold up to the end of the journey is the question. She's hoping it's true...**

 **Wolfman2010ism: No problem. Just explaining.**

 **Tiger2014: Hopefully. Otherwise, the world will be doomed to an eternal winter or worse the villains finally having a win. Well, they meet two of the three in this Chapter. Olaf coming in the next Chapter. And to be honest, is Olaf really the strangest thing he's seen? He'll be shocked but it won't be the craziest thing he's ever seen. In case you're wondering, he's already met Rocket, Groot, and Howard the Duck.**

 **gunman: Glad you're enjoying this so far. While, we will see other super villains in this fic, they won't have as nearly as big as a role here except one... Foreshadowing... I can image Fisk doing that but I have something else in mind. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. And we'll see more of Harry and Dr. Connors in chapters when we check up with Hans and Fisk. Just not this one. Please enjoy.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thank you!**

 **MOVIELORD101: Thank you! Please enjoy!**

 **With that out of the way, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The North Mountain

Back at the Sinister Six's hideout, the members recovered from their last fight with Spider-Man. As Otto worked on improving the transportation device, the other five villains sat at the table with him. Vulture muttered, "Well... that went well..."

"Fisk failed to tell us that the bug was going to be there..." Shocker stated with his arms crossed.

Otto spoke up from his work, "I knew... why else would he bring the six of us here... the cursed arachnid has thwarted us many times in the past."

"I failed to recall you telling us, Doc." Sandman stated, "And now... somehow... summer turned to winter! How does that happen?!"

Kingpin of Crime then entered the room with Hammerhead as the former stated, "It would appear that the Queen has the power to do so... apparently she was born with this power and had it kept a secret for years."

Otto looked up from his work with interest, "Fascinating... it would appear her majesty's power exceeds those of the X-Men's abilities..."

Rhino slammed his fist on the table, "Who cares about some snow queen... the web-creep was here and you yahoos held me back... next time I'll crush him myself!"

"What is with you and revenge?! All I ever wanted was a decent score! And the perfect score is sitting back in the castle and I'm stuck here!" Sandman stood up.

Vulture replied as he too stood up from his seat, "This obsession is a distraction! It's Osborn that's truly earned my wrath and since he's no longer here... his son will do just fine!"

"Mr. H! I prefer to do with my old team than these sorry saps..." Shocker stated as stood up as well.

when Electro spoke up, "STOP! What are you doing?! I need a cure, but the only way we're going to get anything we want... is to trust the Doc!"

Doctor Octopus nodded, "Thank you, Electro... and Rhino."

He then used his arms to make the standing members sit back down, "Yes, we're frustrated, but we will finish this job and the arachnid will be crushed."

"Well said, Doctor... which leads me to the job..."

Kingpin smirked, "There's been a change of plans... I need both the Queen and Princess alive..."

Rhino grumbled, "What's the big deal with those two anyway... we don't even know who your business partner is."

"We can speak about that later, and the matter for the Princess, but I can tell you what I desire from the Queen... imagine what we could do if we could replicate her power... I could make an army of snow soldiers... with the Queen's power, the entire world will be at my mercy. Not even Earth's Mightiest Heroes would be able to stop them." Kingpin smirked as he imagined the whole thing in his head.

Doctor Octopus thought out loud, "If I had a sample of her blood... I could find a way..."

"But how? She's long gone by now. And the Princess went after her." Sandman wondered.

Otto replied, "Simple... since Spider-Man is here, I have no doubt he will try to save the day as he usually does. We'll use him to find them for us... and then we wear him down on the way and finish him once we get what we want."

Kingpin smirked as he turned to leave with Hammerhead, "Good... I'll leave it to you then..."

Hammerhead asked, "You think these mooks can pull it off?"

Kingpin smiled, "I have little doubt... but is Plan C ready?"

"We searched the whole City of New York to find it, but we got it..." Hammerhead nodded. Kingpin smirked as everything was going as planned...

* * *

Peter shivered as he walked through the snow, _"Man... if I knew I'd help stop an eternal winter... I would have at least brought my thermals... this is going to be a cold one."_ He then pulled out a device as it beeped, _"Thankfully, Elsa didn't ditch my Spider Tracer or didn't turn it off... at least I can track her. Man, for a woman who hasn't spent too much time outside her own room... she sure can run fast."_

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer! I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Peter heard Anna's voice, "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me. Heh, she's a stinker..."

 _"Well... at least I'm getting close to Anna... she's probably not going to be too happy to see me... might as well get this over with."_

Just then he heard a wolf howl and a horse running past him, as he heard Anna call out to it, "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... You-kay." Peter looked ahead to see that the princess had fallen in the snow. She tried to pick herself with a tree branch of a leaning conifer, but the tree snapped upright and released all its snow onto her. She groaned, "Really?"

 _"Man... that girl has just about the same amount of luck as I do..."_ Peter thought to himself. He ran up to her as Anna tried to dig herself out of the snow. He walked up in front of her, "Need a hand?" Anna looked up to Peter before her eyes narrowed at him, Peter sighed, "Yeah, I know... I'm probably one of the last guys you wanted to see right now. Just let me help you up."

Anna glared at him for a few more seconds before she reluctantly took his hand as he pulled her out of the snow. She muttered as she dust the snow off herself, "Thanks..." She then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Two things... One, same as you. I want to find your sister. Two, I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed along the way." Peter answered.

Anna crossed her arms, "Why would you care? You only just met her last night."

Peter thought to himself, " _Actually, I have known her for about three days now but who's counting?"_

"Because I've seen people going through similar situations... I don't want it happening to her too. I don't know much about magic, but if she was the one who cast this winter on the world, maybe she can undo it." Peter answered.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "And you want to be the one to find her and tell her to undo it?"

"Well, I was one of the top students at Midtown High and I'm a bit of scientist. I might be able to fix this problem. Not to brag or anything." Peter replied.

Anna crossed her arms, "Well, sorry to break it to you, Mr. Parker, but we don't need your services. This is a family matter between Elsa and I. And we will set it right together, without you."

"No offense, but the last time you two did some sisterly bonding, the whole world froze." Anna opened her mouth to argue, but Peter cut her off, "Also six or more super-powered villains out there are also after your sister and probably you as well. Not to mention, you didn't bring any bodyguards to protect you."

Anna wanted to argue with him but she couldn't think of anything she could use, "Well... I... um... you see..."

"Do you even know how you're going to find your sister?" Peter wondered.

Anna glared before she smiled smugly, "Do you?"

"I do actually..." Peter nodded making Anna frown.

He pulled out his device, "Since I'm a photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man, I have access to some of his tech, like this for example. He gave Elsa a Spider tracer, Elsa used it when Rhino attacked but she never turned it off or ditched it so I can use it to follow wherever she goes."

"What?! Give me that!" Anna's eyes narrowed as she tried to snatch it out of his hands, but Peter held it high.

Anna tried to jump for it as he explained, "Yeah... you wouldn't know how to work with this. More likely, you'd break it and you'd never see your sister again. Kiss goodbye to summer while you're at it."

Anna groaned in defeat and crossed her arms, Peter told her, "Look... I know you want to take care of your sister and it's your responsibility. Believe me, when I say, I know all about that. Just let me come with you. Help you find her. And most importantly, make sure you and Elsa both make the journey in one piece."

Anna frowned, but realizing she didn't have any choice, she sighed, "Fine... let's get on your horse and get this over with..."

"I don't own a horse... I walked here." Peter stated.

Anna muttered in disappointment, "Of course you did... I bet Spider-Man has a horse..."

"He doesn't, actually. He web-swings." Peter replied.

Anna exclaimed, "Well... at least it's something!"

After walking in silence, Anna muttered as they shivered, "Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical magic to cover the fjords with white s-sand and warm..."

Peter looked ahead and beamed, "Fire!" This caused Anna to stop complaining. She also saw the smoke.

"Fire!" She exclaimed happily and was off to find the source of the smoke hoping to warm up, but she suddenly stopped and slowly turned to Peter, "Parker... Maybe... they have some spare winter dresses and boots..."

"And coats for men," Peter added.

Anna nodded, "All right... let's go!"

Anna took one step forward and she slides down the hill. Peter quickly slid after her. He quickly caught her and leaped over the stream. Anna was shocked, "Peter... that was amazing..."

Peter thought to himself, _"Uh-oh... better not make it look too good... this is going to be cold..."_

Peter pretended to lose balance and fall in the stream causing Anna to laugh, "Never mind..."

Peter thought, _"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold... I take it back... it's not cold. It's FREEZING!"_

Anna continued laughing before she was laughing so hard she fell in the stream as well, making her mutter, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."

She turned to Peter and glared, "Don't say it... not a single word..."

But then he helped her up and gave her his light jacket. Sure, it wasn't much, but he was willing to give what he had to make sure she didn't freeze. Anna was speechless. The guy, the one she had a grudge with since she met him, was helping her out of the snow and warming her. Could it be that she misjudged him? She tried to say something, but the only thing coming out was stuttering, "T-thanks."

"You're w-welcome..." Peter shivered.

Anna and Peter struggled their way to the source of the fire. They struggled up the steps and Peter dusted off the sign and read, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Just the more snow fell off as Anna beamed, "Oh, and sauna."

Peter opened the door, and they both headed inside. Once inside, the man at the counter which they both assumed was Oaken, smiled at them, "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention, ya?!"

Anna smiled politely, "Oh, great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"Winter jackets and pants as well?" Peter added.

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken told them, gesturing to the far end of the store. Peter and Anna looked and saw a nearly empty wall with a rope, a pickaxe, two pairs of boots, and some small bundles of clothes.

Peter shrugged, "Better than nothing."

Peter took the clothes as Anna wondered, "So I... er... we were wondering, has another young woman, I don't know... the Queen perhaps, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you two, milady," Oaken answered, then he heard the bell above his door ring again, signaling the entrance of another customer.

The three turned to the door to see a man covered in snow from head to toe entering. Peter and Anna looked at him in a disturbed way, while Oaken just kept up his cheerful face. "You two and this fellow. Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The newcomer ignored him and walked up to the counter, standing directly before Anna and Peter. The two looked at him awkwardly, before they heard the stranger speak to them.

"Carrots," He grumbled from behind his scarf. The Princess and the American looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Behind you," He clarrifed in annoyance. The two turned around to see a bunch of carrots behind them under the counter.

"Oh, sorry." Peter apologized as they made way for him to grab the vegetables and place them on the counter.

"A real howler in July," Oaken said to him. "Where do you think it could have come from?"

"From the North Mountain." The man replied, as he picked up the ropes from the winter department. This caught Peter's and Anna's interest.

"North Mountain..." They said together as they looked at each other. Peter pulled out his Spider Tracer, and it looked like where she was going. He gave a nod to Anna to confirm what it meant. The North Mountain was a perfect place for someone who wanted to get away. Peter caught a glimpse of it when he flew into Arendelle on the plane. He remembered where it was, but getting there could be problematic. Anna almost slapped her forehead for not thinking about it earlier. An isolated place shut away from the world was definitely a place Elsa would go to.

The man placed the rope on the counter next to the carrots and was about to pay, "That would be forty."

Forty?" The man asked in shock, "No ten!"

"Oh no, that won't do," Oaken replied. "You see, this is from my winter stock when the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." The conversation was interrupted by a chuckling Anna.

"Wow! That should be a difficult business to be in right now. I mean..." She cut herself off when she saw the stranger narrowing his eyes at her, making her feel awkward. "That's unfortunate."

Peter thought to himself, _"Yeesh... sir, that job went out of business... forever ago... everywhere else in the world... You're lucky you still have this job."_

"Still forty. But as a bonus you can use Oaken-sauna." He turned around and waved in the direction of said sauna, which a family of five was using. "Woo Hoo! Hi family!"

The family waved back, "Woo Hoo!"

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." The iceman pleaded.

"Okay." Oaken pushed the carrots in front of him and pulled the rope and pickaxe away, "You can have this for ten, but no more."

"Ok. Tell me one thing." Anna chirped in suddenly, much to the stranger's annoyance. "What happened at the North Mountain... did it seem... magical?"

The man seemed to mind the coldness of his clothing slightly more than Anna's questioning, as he pulled the scarf out of his face, making his face visible for the first time, "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here!"

However, their attention soon turned to Oaken, as he slowly stood up from his chair, revealing his actually quite frightening size. Peter and Anna backed away, not wishing to be on the receiving end of his wrath because he sure wasn't happy with the term the blond stranger used on him, "What did you call me?"

* * *

Kristoff was carried outside by Oaken as he threw him into the snow, "Bye Bye!"

Sven came up walking to Kristoff sniffing for carrots. Kristoff looked to his best friend, "No Sven, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer frowned as Kristoff smiled as he gestured behind him, "But I did find us a place to stay for the night and it's free."

Sven turns to the shack behind him...

* * *

"Wow, sure glad that wasn't me. Remind me not to piss this guy off," He told Anna, who smiled evilly at him. She would have liked to see Oaken do the same to him. Peter thought to himself, _"I know you're imaging that was me but jokes on you because my spider powers would kick his butt... but I would have to let him do it to me because if I did that, I'd be everything Jameson ever accused me of. And everything I promised Uncle Ben I would never become."_

"I apologize for this atrocity," Oaken said as he sat back behind the counter. "So, just the boots, coats, pants and the dress, ja?"

Anna was about to reply, but then she thought. If the guy Oaken just threw out knew how to get to the North Mountain and/or Elsa, maybe she should help him out and then he would to the same in return. She looked at the rope and the carrots that were still on the counter and with a sigh, reached for her money. Before Peter wondered, "Do you accept American money?"

"Sorry..." He shook his head.

Peter sighed, "That's alright... probably wouldn't have been enough, anyway. I'll show myself out."

Before Anna spoke up, "I'll take everything that man and my associate was getting."

Peter was shocked. What just happened? As Anna paid for everything she whispered, "This doesn't mean anything... I need you to help find my sister just in case she moves again."

Peter nodded as he thought to himself, _"I really need to apologize for our first meeting... I can't have her hating me the whole trip..."_

* * *

Once she had bought everything, they changed into winter clothes. Peter knew his coat and pants wouldn't be fashionable back home, but they would have to do. However, when Anna paid for the mountain equipment and the carrots, Peter knew exactly what she was intending to do.

"I assume these are for the guy Oaken just threw out." He said, trying to keep up with the princess who made him carry all the stuff, trying to keep up appearances.

"Of course! Barely anyone ever goes to the North Mountain. Just when we need to get there, a skilled ice harvester comes along. The most suitable to get us there!" Anna cheered.

Peter couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if time went on, they thought more alike, "You know, that's actually a very good idea."

"Really?" She asked haltingly.

Peter nodded, "Yes, I was having the exact same thought. I'm happy we're finally starting to see eye to eye."

"That's not true!" She gasped in shock, before continuing to walk towards the small hut, that they were told served as the place where there would be tour guides that spent the night.

Peter chuckled, "Yes, it is. We're starting to think alike. We're actually more similar than we thought."

"No, we're not!" Anna declined firmly. Peter allowed a playful smirk to linger on his face for a few moments.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are too!" Anna exclaimed before realizing, "Wait, what?"

A few seconds of bickering later, both of them realized how ridiculous they were and burst out laughing. Just then they heard singing, _"Reindeers are better than people... Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

Before they entered, their eyes widened as he changed his voice, " _Yeah, people will beat you... And curse you and cheat you... Every one of 'em's bad except you..."_

"Aw, thanks, buddy..." The iceman thanked as Anna and Peter turned to each other with concern.

Peter asked, "Is he... is he singing for the reindeer?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

 _"But people smell better than reindeer... Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

The man sang as Peter stated, "Maybe... if we're really lucky... some more sane man also heading to where we need to go will show up any second now..."

Peter and Anna turned with hope for someone else to come along... anyone else as the man changed his voice again, _"That's once again true... For all except you..."_

"We're stuck with him... aren't we?" Anna stated as no one else showed up.

Peter sighed, "Yup... this is going to be a long trip..."

 _"You got me, let's call it a night..."_ The man sang as he changed his voice one last time, _"Good night..."_

Anna closed her eyes as the man finished his song, _"Don't let the frostbite... Bite..."_

Anna opened the door as Peter quipped, "Nice duet."

The iceman gasped in shock, worried it was the owner. However, he calmed himself as he recognized them from the store. He sighed in relief, "It's only you two. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me..." Anna was interrupted by a series of coughs from Peter. "... to take US," She corrected herself reluctantly. "... to the North Mountain."

The man shook his head, "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that..." A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap. He sat up and looks in the bag to see all things he was planning to buy was in the sack as Anna told him, "Take us up the North Mountain... Please."

He stared at her. He clearly doesn't take orders. She added, "Look, I know how to stop this winter..."

He considered it before lying back down, pulling his hat over his eyes. Kristoff smiled, "We leave at dawn... And you've forgot the carrots for Sven."

She then handed the bag of carrots to Peter, "Here... it's your turn."

Peter took the carrots as he thought to himself, _"Okay... careful... don't want to throw too hard. Easy does it and..."_ He threw it, _"No, no, no, no... too hard! TOO HARD!"_ The bag of carrots lands on his head. Peter quickly apologized, "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Anna stopped Peter before clearing her throat, "We leave now... right now..."Anna gestured Peter to follow her, so he did, as Kristoff shared a carrot with Sven. Anna whispered, "Well... we got him hooked..."

"Yeah... shouldn't we warn him about the supervillains..." Peter wondered.

Anna paused at that. She didn't think about that until Peter brought it up. She then shrugged, "It'll... it'll be fine..."

She walked to the sled, as Peter stated, "I call shotgun!"

Anna hopped in the front seat as she wondered, "Shotgun... what's a shotgun?"

Peter face palmed himself, "Why do I keep forgetting? Never mind... you can have the front seat..."

Anna watch him hop in the back as she asked, "Seriously, though... What is a shotgun?"

* * *

As soon as they were all hooked up, they moved out. They learned that the man was Kristoff, and the reindeer was his best friend Sven. Kristoff and Anna sat in the front while Peter sat in the back. "Hang on!" Kristoff yelled as he snapped the reins to make Sven speed up while the reindeer pulled the sled through the forest, "We like to go fast!"

Anna casually leaned back and put her feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!"

When Kristoff noticed her feet on the sled, he jumped a little and pushed Anna's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

He spat on where Anna's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Anna in the face in the process, making her gross-out a bit, "No, I was raised in a castle."

 _"Yeah... I might have dodged a bullet by taking the backseat..."_ Peter thought to himself.

Kristoff asked, "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice crazy, anyway?"

Anna sighed, "It was my fault, really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait," Kristoff asked, "...you got engaged to someone you just met?" He glanced over at Peter. "Seriously, you couldn't wait at least a year?"

Peter's eyes widened in horror at Kristoff, "What?! No dude, not me, someone else!"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. Then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupted, completely shocked, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

He then turned back to Peter, "Did she..."

Peter just nodded. "I know, right? She even wanted to invite all twelve of his brothers to stay with them."

"Yes, pay attention," Anna said, dismissing Kristoff's outburst as the two men stared at her in shock, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked.

Anna scooted away from the two men, "Yes... but Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles." Anna said slowly, shooting a glare at Peter when he chuckled, "That's not a last name..."

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked. Anna answered, "Sandwiches."

Peter shrugged, "Alright... that's a good answer. I'll give you one."

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged, "Probably John."

Peter replied, "Probably not... did you even ask?"

Anna just glared at Peter as Kristoff asked, "Eye color?"

Anna beamed, "Dreamy."

Peter practically choked and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at Anna's answers, "Seriously... you don't even know what his eye color is?"

"Foot size?" Kristoff asked as Anna glared at Peter.

Anna turned back to Kristoff shrugged, "Foot size doesn't matter..." Before Peter could speak, Anna glared, "Don't you dare!"

Kristoff tried his best to ignore the stifled laughter from the back of the sled and pressed on with his questions, "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it," Kristoff added.

"Excuse me, sir," Anna was now glaring at him. "He is a prince."

Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly. "All men do it!"

"Ewww!" Anna yelped and shot Peter a look, who held up his hands in defense, " I swear... I never did that... Flash... maybe... but definitely not me!"

Anna crossed her arms, "You're so critical... especially since you gave my sister goo-goo eyes..."

"I'm shocked you actually know what that means..." Peter stated.

Anna crossed her arms, "Okay, Parker... what's my sister's last name?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Okay... I give you points for honesty..." Anna admitted with a smirk thinking she was going to win this, "What about favorite food?"

"Chocolate," Peter answered, making Anna's eyes widen.

She thought, "Oooookay... um... best friend?"

"You by far..." Peter answered.

Anna winced as Kristoff smirked. She laughed sheepishly, "Eye color?"

"Blue," Peter answered.

Anna looked nervous as Peter was doing way better than she was. Anna asked, "Foot size?"

Peter looked up, "Let's see..."

Peter did some equations in his head before answering the exact size as Anna complained, "Oh, come on! How do you know that?!"

"I had to do some math... to get a quick estimate... which you just confirmed," Peter explained, making a sumh face.

Anna crossed her arms and faced the front slightly annoyed. "Look, it doesn't matter, you know my sister better than I know Hans. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love. In fact, Peter and your sister sound like they have a better chance at true love than you do." Kristoff stared ahead.

Peter blushed and tried to argue when Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at him as she cut Peter off, "Are you some sort of love expert?"

Kristoff paused for a moment. "No, but I have friends who are."

Just then both Peter and Kristoff heard something as the former's spider-sense went off. Their eyes suddenly widened, and he pulled Sven to a slow halt, grabbing his lantern.

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna asked, not bothering to hide her disapproval.

Peter stood up and he and Kristoff scanned the dark woods. Peter whispered, "Anna, please be quiet."

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these... " She stated with a grin.

Hoever, Kristoff slapped a glove over her mouth, "I mean it. Shhhh!"

Anna shoved his hand off her mouth. For a moment they stood still as both Peter and Kristoff looked around with Sven's ears swiveling in all directions. Narrowing his eyes, Peter gazed into the shadows and his breath was caught in his throat as he looked up to see Vulture move towards them. "Uh-oh, Kristoff, move!"

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled at the reindeer. "Go!"

Anna wondered, "What... what is it?!"

Peter told her, "One of the supervillains are back!"

The Princess looked up to see the Vulture laughing. Anna gasped in horror, "Uh-no! What do we do?!"

" _If I could find a way to move... I could change and fight off the Vulture and whatever Sinister are that are here..._ " Peter groaned mentally.

Kristoff told her, "I've got this... I think... You just... stay with Peter, don't fall off, and don't get involved."

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the back as well.

Kristoff pulled her back, "No!"

Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Because we don't trust your judgment!" Peter told her as he made her duck down to avoid Vulture's swipes.

Anna glared at Kristoff and Peter. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as he swung his torch to prevent Vulture from getting on the sled. He turned to Anna just as she pulled out his guitar from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung it at his head.

Kristoff yelped and ducked, making Anna hit Vulture who was just about to pounce on him, causing both Peter and Kristoff to gasp "Whoa!"

However, Vulture struck back, knocking Kristoff off. He quickly grabbed a rope so he wouldn't lose the sled. Anna gasped, "Christopher!"

"It's Kristoff!" He corrected her.

As Vulture gained on them, he told Peter and Kristoff, "Give us the Princess and you two are free to go!"

Anna grabbed the torch and lit some supplies on fire. Anna grabbed it and called out, "Duck!"

She threw it at the Vulture, knocking him away from Kristoff. He complained, "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!" Anna pointed out as she and Peter pulled Kristoff back on.

Just then Peter's spider-sense went off again causing him to turn around. His eyes widened as he looked ahead, "Uh... guys?"

Anna and Kristoff looked ahead to see a large cliff ahead. Peter told them, "Okay... traveling at this speed we might be able to make it... but we'd need to lose the sleigh..."

Kristoff and Anna nodded, as the latter told the reindeer, "Get ready to jump Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do," Kristoff shouted, handing Peter the bag of supplies then tossing both him and Anna onto Sven's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump, Sven!"

Sven jump and got himself, Peter, and Anna to the other side. Peter used this as an opportunity to hop into the trees while Sven and Anna weren't looking. Kristoff jumped to the other side while his sled was in mid-air. He barely made it to the other side as his sled fell and crash-landed below. Kristoff looked down to see his sled explode, "But I just paid it off." He began to lose his grip on the ground and began to slide off, "No, no, no, no..." To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face, "AH! NO, NO, NO!"

The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose. Anna called out, "Grab on!" Kristoff grabs on to the axe, Anna then exclaimed, "Pull, Sven! Pull!"

The axe was tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helped Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna looked up to see Vulture fly at them when Spider-Man swung in and kicked him away, "Trick or treat!"

Spider-Man laughed as he landed on the side of a tree, "I mean... you are celebrating Halloween in July right... because Christmas would make so much more sense at this point."

"EAT LIGHTNING, SPIDER-MAN!" Spider-Man heard Electro exclaim.

He dodged Electro's lightning attack. Kristoff just stared, "Okay... first your sister and the bird man and now a spider person and a lightning man? What is happening?"

"It's been a strange day for everyone... right, Peter?" Anna asked.

But when she looked behind her, Peter wasn't there, "Uh... where did Peter go?"

Spider-Man continued dodging Electro's and Vulture's attacks. Spider-Man continued dodging his enemies attacks while keeping an eye out on Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, _"Odd... strange how I'm only seeing Vulture and Electro. I gotta keep a close eye on the Princess and reindeer man as well as keeping an eye for the rest of the Simpleton Six."_

Just then he was blasted to the ground by Electro. Electro smirked, "Hey, Vultuch, you notice? Big hero doesn't seem too focused on us."

Vulture flew around as he taunted, "Why, you're right. It's almost as if he expects more company."

Anna and Kristoff dodged Vulture as Electro tried blasting Spider-Man again. He dodged the attack by flipping over Electro and used his webs to pull him to the ground, _"I gotta get these guys away from the others..."_

"C'mon, guys! Let's play follow the leader!" Spider-Man taunted, trying to lure his enemies away.

Vulture smirked as he continued at the princess, "Let's not!"

However, before the Vulture could reach her, Spider-Man started shooting web balls at him as the web-head thought to himself, _"Okay, can't lure them away... Gotta take them out. So, focus and make your play."_

Just then a web ball hit Vulture's headpiece, making him cover it, "Ah! No!"

Spidey took note of it, " _Beaky's awfully protective of that... glorified tiara. Which means... I can use his panorama of his to clip his wings."_

Spider-Man swung to the top of a pine tree and shot two web-lines at Vulture, one of which hit his headpiece. Toomes's eyes narrowed, "I... SAID... NO!"

He broke free of the web line but it left his wings open to attack which Spider-Man quickly started to web up. He then webbed up Vulture to the tree he was sitting on. He chuckled, "You know, for an evil old snob, you make a lovely ornament. Seems more fitting to the scenery than your Halloween look."

Anna giggled at that. This guy had a pretty good sense of humor. As Vulture tried to break himself free of Spider-Man's webs, Electro ran to the tree, "Don't worry, Vultch! Electro's got your back!" He then fired lightning out of his mouth as Vulture exclaimed, "No, you fool! I'll be free in a moment!"

However, it was too late as he accidentally electrocuted his own teammate and set the tree on fire as Spidey leaped out of the way before it happened. Spidey turned to Electro, "You blew up a Christmas tree? Possibly this year's Christmas tree? Harsh!"

Just then the tree began to tip over as Electro's eyes widened, "Uh oh!"

Electro leaped out of the way as it landed, as Spidey thought, " _Well, that deals with Beaky... just gotta deal with Lightning Butt."_

Electro then got himself up to fire at Spider-Man as the Web-Head quipped, "Yo, Max! Don't tell me you Ock's crazy about kidnapping two girls... It's low even for him."

"First, the Doc ain't crazy! Second, you have no idea what we have in store for those girls! And THIRD... Don't call me Max... or I'll fry you into nothing!" Electro replied as he continued trying to electrocute Spidey.

The hero then webbed his hands and started to beat Electro as he taunted, "Max! Maxie! Maximillian, Maximum."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yelled the enraged Electro as he shot an electric bolt from out of his mouth.

Spider-Man dodged the blast as it hit another tree, Electro then realized Spider-Man's been using him to do the same to several trees, he then shot his webs and pulled down those trees. Max muttered, "Not again..."

He tried to leap for it but got trapped by the trees. Spidey muttered, "Again... now, I hope you two stay there until someone can pick you two up..."

Just then a black portal appeared under Max taking him away, Spidey turned to see Vulture was gone too. As he thought aloud, "...okay... I was hoping it was a guard or anyone that wasn't a fellow criminal. Until I can find Doc Ock's new lair, I'm stuck on defense..."

"Hey, excuse me... spider guy..." Anna called out.

Spider-Man replied, "It's Spider-Man actually, your highness..."

Anna nodded, "Oh, right... sorry. Spider-Man... listen, there was another guy with us... you wouldn't by chance seen where he is?"

"Uh... was that guy named... Peter Parker?" Spider-Man asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, that's him..."

Spider-Man answered, "I thought I saw him by some trees up ahead... he might have overshot that jump."

"Right... thanks..." Anna nodded before running off in that direction before turning, "Hey... you coming with us... you're actually our best chance getting there without being attacked by supervillains."

"Uh... yeah... but I'll be moving on ahead to make sure there aren't any more bad guys ahead of you so you won't see me as much..." Spidey told her.

Anna nodded, "Alright... just try to meet us wherever Elsa's hiding, we could use your help with that department too."

"I'll do my best... I'll see you there if everything goes smoothly from here. Of course with my luck, I doubt... so, I'll see you soon!" Spider-Man quipped as he swung off ahead.

Anna and Kristoff looked around as Anna called out, "Parker... Parker! Where are you?"

"Up here!" They heard Peter's voice as the three looked up to see Peter hanging from a tree branch.

Anna gasped, "Parker! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine... I'm just... hanging." Peter slightly joked.

Anna giggled at that until Peter lost his grip and made him fall in the snow causing Kristoff and Anna to wince. Peter groaned, "I'm still okay..."

Kristoff helped him up as Peter wondered, "So... what happened? Vulture?"

"Spider-Man stopped him and that electric guy... but we may have lost the sled," Anna explained...

* * *

Everyone returned to the cliff and peeked down at the burning sled. Peter looked down, "Whoa, your sled is toast! Sorry, dude. I guess we probably should have warned you about the Sinister Six."

Kristoff frowned as Anna turned to him, "I'll replace your sled and everything in it," she then sighed, "...and I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

Peter and Anna turned to leave as the Princess asked, "So, you still have that thingy from Spider-Man?"

Peter nodded as he pulled out the device... in pieces. Peter's eyes widened, "No..."

Anna realized, "It must have broke when you fell... you won't, by any chance, have a spare."

 _"Sure... back in New York."_ Peter mentally groaned but shook his head to Anna.

Peter sighed, "I guess you finally have a reason for me not to be here."

Anna paused... was this what she wanted? Sure, at first. However, from one moment to another, this guy wasn't so frustrating at all. He was actually a fun guy to have around, Anna smiled, "You know, Peter, you are actually not such a bad guy."

"Thanks... and look, sorry about yesterday... I had a lot going on in my mind... and I really should have apologized sooner." Peter replied.

Anna shrugged, "Well... I had a lot going on in my mind too... and I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either... I may be a Princess but I should have apologized too... I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry too..."

"I know I wanted you to head back to Arendelle at first but... there's no way either of us can do this alone... especially since Kristoff left and Spider-Man going to focus on the bad guys. I mean... we got this far with your help and thanks to you, we know Elsa's heading up the North Mountain." Anna admitted, "And Elsa does seem to care about you... let's finish this together."

"So... does that mean we're cool?" Peter offered a hand.

Anna smiled as she shook it, "We're cool. Now, we just need to figure out where to go from here since we no longer have a map or guide..."

Peter thought, "Um... maybe this way?"

Sven walked up to Kristoff who turned to him, "Of course I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

"They'll die out on their own." said 'Sven.'

Kristoff looked to his best friend and replied, "I can live with that. Besides... that Spider-Man can protect them."

"But you won't get your new sled if they're dead. And that hero can't fight those bad guys off all by himself." 'Sven' pointed out.

Kristoff sighed, "Sometimes, I really don't like you..."

He got himself up and went after Anna, "Wait up! We're coming with you guys!"

"You will?!" Anna said happily, but then kept her cool.

Peter quipped, "Sure, we'll let you tag along!"

As the two smirked happily, Sven smiled and ran after them as Kristoff followed behind...

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Longest one yet. They'd survive day one, but the villains still continue to scheme. Anna and Peter are all cooking know but does that mean Anna's cool with Peter dating her sister even though he's not royalty? Only time can tell. Next time, we meet a lovable child like snowman who dreams of Summer. This journey is about to get a whole lot more interesting... what it would it making more interesting? Throw in Sandman and Rhino to the mix. Can Spidey, Anna, Sven, and Kristoff handle what's to come? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Snowman's Summer

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. And now it's time for Olaf's first appearance. Also the new Spider-Man game comes out this Friday! Can't wait! Now, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **joesphguy217: And here it is!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! She doesn't think so... not yet at least. She does consider it more as we go through the chapter and of course she approves it at the end. Plus, I'm glad that you're happy that Peter and Anna made up.**

 **Dexter: Thank you! While I can't confirm if the Lizard will appear or not. If he does, it'd be based off his Spectacular Spider-Man appearance.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **DEV LOHERA: Maybe...**

 **foxchick1: Thank you! I also thought it'd be a clever scene. Peter knowing more about her sister than she knows about Hans and still call it true love. Just wait until Hans's big reveal at the end.**

 **Tiger2014: Thank you! Peter's going to try to keep his secret as long as possible... but even the best can't keep it up forever...**

 **guman: I know, there are a lot of errors in that last one. I actually did most of it on my phone. I went back and fixed it. There's probably a few things I missed but I promise it was better than before. Thanks for pointing it out. Btw, Kingpin didn't know about Elsa's powers until she revealed them among everyone else. That wasn't originally his plan but he's smelling a big bonus for it. Still glad you enjoyed the chapter all the same.**

 **God of the Challenge: I know it's supposed to be a dirty joke but for the sake of the story I made it an innocent one. Fair enough?**

 **With that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Snowman's Summer

After a day of walking, Peter, Anna, and Kristoff called it a night. They set up tents and started a fire. Anna was shocked that Peter knew how to set up a campsite. She asked, "Say, Par... Peter? How do you know so much about camping?"

"I used to do this all the time with my Uncle Ben when I was younger," Peter answered.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Your Uncle? Why not your father?" Peter frowned, "Um... both my dad and mom died when I was really young. My Uncle Ben and Aunt May are the closest thing I have to parents."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Anna frowned. She knew what it was like to lose her parents but at least she got to spend more time with them, unlike Peter.

He just shook it off, "It's okay... I'm over it."

Anna then tried to think of something to talk about, "So... um... you take pictures of Spider-Man? Do you get him to pose to you or something?"

"No... actually... I actually showed your sister last night..." Peter replied as he pulled out his camera, which thankfully wasn't broken.

He aimed his camera at her, "Smile!" Anna decided to go along with it and smiled as Peter took the photo.

He then showed it to her. Anna gasped and beamed, "INSTANT PICTURES?! THAT SO AWESOME!"

"That... was right in my ear... Kristoff winced.

Anna quickly turned to him, "Sorry..." She then turned back to Peter, "But seriously... that's awesome. So... you would just use that thingy to take pictures of Spider-Man in action."

"It's called a camera... but yes." Peter nodded.

Anna muttered, "I want one..."

Peter chuckled, "Maybe... for your Birthday... and if I have extra money by then."

Anna frowned, "Wait... you mean you don't get paid much for what you do..."

"Well... not usually... my interview with your sister was supposed to help get a raise... I might be able to finally keep up on my own bills." Peter replied.

Anna thought to herself, _"And then my sister fell in love with you..."_

While Anna and Peter had made up from their first meeting, Anna was still unsure if Peter was the right guy for her sister. Not for the same reason as before, mind you. Nice enough of a guy Peter was... he was no prince. Far from it actually, Princess and Queens should end up with Princes or Kings... just like the stories she has read. Like her and Hans. And then there was guy number 2. The Amazing Spider-Man. She was more than grateful to that man, he had saved her sister's life and her own. He was no doubt a hero in his own right and he was Arendelle's only hope against those super-powered criminals. However, she didn't exactly know who was behind the mask. Best-case scenario, he was a Prince in disguise, which Anna wouldn't mind... in fact... it was almost too good to be true... or he could be like Peter... a nice regular guy who just wanted to help. Both deserved a nice girl but not her sister. Just then she thought of something, "Say, Peter... if you know Spider-Man so well... do you know about the bad guys that are after Elsa."

"Yeah..." Peter nodded.

Anna asked, "You mind telling me? Cause I'd like to know who we're up against."

Kristoff raised his hand as Sven turned to Peter, "We would like to know as well."

"Well... sure..." Peter replied, "The old guy with the wings was once a scientist named Adrian Toomes. He invented Tech Flight that allowed a single man to fly. He showed his ideas to a man named Norman Osborn hoping to make a deal with OsCorp."

Anna paused, "Wait... Osborn? OsCorp? Does this guy related to the jer... your friend in any way."

"Yeah, Norman's his dad." Peter nodded, "Anyway, despite his success, Norman studied his inventions but ultimately rejected them. Four months later, Osborn announces OsCorp Tech Flight."

Kristoff gasped, "He stole his work!"

"I took it Toomes didn't take that too well." Anna assumed.

Peter shook his head, "No, he marched up to Oscorp and demanded an apology."

Anna recalled, "Except, your friend mentioned his dad never apologizes."

"No, so Toomes used his tech to become the Vulture and threatened Norman to publicly apologize or die and he didn't care who got in his way. However, Spider-Man was able to stop him before anyone got hurt. Since then, he has a major grudge against the Osborns and Spider-Man." Anna nodded.

Peter then went on, "The electric guy was once a man known as Max Dillion."

"Oh, so that's why Spider-Man called him Max! That's his name!" Anna realized, "But why doesn't want to be called by his name."

Peter sighed, "I was an intern for Dr. Connors at the time. When I met him, he was an electrician hired to upgrade the bio-electrical filters in Dr. Connors's ESU Laboratory. However, there was an accident and Max was bathed in its special fluid as he was being electrocuted. Dr. Connor's and my old friend, Eddie Brock got him to hospital. Max's body began to generate a constant stream of bio-electricity, which can only be contained by an isolation suit which they're willing to provide. Dr. Connors promised to find a cure for Max, but he lost his patience and ran away from the hospital. He went to get some coffee but got frustrated when he found out he couldn't drink it."

"That's awful..." Anna muttered.

Peter nodded as he continued, "Then in a panic, he ran out of the store which, by then, Spider-Man mistaken him for a common thug. That only made him angrier when Spider-Man learned the truth, he wanted to help Max but he took him and several other innocent people hostage demanding his cure. He believes without a cure, he's not Max Dillon, so he called himself, Electro. Spider-Man was able to stop him and save the hostages but Dr. Connors is still looking for a cure for Max, but Max had been working with criminals since to get a cure so..."

"He's been a criminal ever since..." Kristoff finished.

Peter nodded, "After a year since Spider-Man's first appearance, crime was getting low and a crime lord known as the Big Man hired a group called The Enforcers to kill Spider-Man while he was fighting the Vulture. He captured Vulture, Fancy Dan, and Ox, but their leader Montana, the guy in the yellow suit, escaped capture. However, a few weeks later, he hijacked an armored car..."

He got confused looks from everyone, Peter sighed, "Never thought I'd have to explain to two full-grown adults and a reindeer of what a car is... okay, it's what we use for transportation. Think of it as a wagon that doesn't need a horse." After receiving shocked looks from the group, he continued, "Anyway in the car was a high tech suit, and the Big Man wanted him to use it to destroy Spider-Man once and for all. With it, he became the Shocker. He actually came close, but Spider-Man beat him by dropping a building on him and then sent him off to prison."

"Dang..." Kristoff gasped.

Peter continued, "Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn were criminals even before they got powers. They got stopped by Spider-Man on multiple occasions, but when Shocker was defeated, the Big Man wanted to distract Spider-Man with more super villains, so he turned to Norman Osborn to create them."

"Wait... didn't Spider-Man save his life from Vulture?" Kristoff gasped.

Peter nodded grimly, "Yeah... Harry's dad wasn't a good man."

Anna nodded, "I can tell... so what does this have to do with the two criminals you mentioned."

"Well... Norman needed some guinea pigs and since Marko and O'Hirn both worked for the Big Man... he used them. Flint was supposed to get infused with millions of microscopic silicon granules, creating sub-dermal silicon armor and making him impervious and undetected to scanners. However, the experiment failed and turned him into sand... but he was able to gain control of the sand..."

"He's the sand guy!" Anna realized.

Peter nodded, "He calls himself Sandman. Now, Marko's biggest goal in life was to make a big score, so he went on a crime spree. However, Spider-Man was still able to stop him."

Kristoff wondered, "What about his partner, O'Hirn?"

"O'Hirn was the next guinea pig and his experiment was a bit more successful. O'hirn was embedded with a special enhanced skin that would cover his entire body as a permanent armor." Peter explained.

Anna gasped, "You mean... he'd never be able to take it off?! Did he care?!"

"Actually, he hated Spider-Man so much, he would do anything for revenge. So, when he fused to the armor, O'Hirn became unstoppable... he became the Rhino." Peter replied.

Anna realized, "The guy in the rhino suit..."

"Let me guess, Spider-Man stopped him too." Kristoff assumed.

Peter nodded, "And that just leaves their leader. Dr. Otto Octavius was a well-respected scientist, he got a job at OsCorp. In fact, he was responsible for creating Sandman and Rhino..."

"Of course he is... small world." Kristoff muttered, "So what happened to him?"

Peter explained, "Well, to conduct his experiment, he made four mechanical arms that would allow him to multitask and allow him to keep a safe distance. However, one day, when he was inside the experimentation chamber, Norman put the safety key back in and activated the generator with Otto still inside. The radiation fused his arms to his spine and after years of abuse from Norman, he finally lost it. He then swore to destroy Norman and Spider-Man and called himself, Doctor Octopus."

"Wait... I saw that guy. He had four long metal arms... but why call himself Doctor Octopus when octopi have eight legs?" Anna wondered.

Peter replied, "We're supposed to count his actual arms and legs."

Anna then understood as she nodded, "Oooooh... gotcha! So... Spider-Man beat him too."

Kristoff then added, "And now they're all here to kidnap the Queen and Princess as well to destroy Spider-Man."

"That about summons it... although... I'm still unsure what they'd gain from all this. No one knew about Elsa's powers until last night." Peter nodded.

Anna crossed her arms, "I'm not sure either... maybe ransom?"

"That might be if it was just Marko, but it doesn't fit the other's MO. Even so... Marko would have tried to steal all your valuables." Peter answered.

Anna crossed her arms, "Hmm... then what could they be after that we have?"

"We'll have to figure that out while we try to bring back summer..." Peter admitted as he put away his camera when a photo fell out of his pocket.

Anna picked it up at looked at it, "Who's this?"

Peter turned to see his old photo of Gwen Stacy, "Um..."

"Wait... don't tell me! Is she someone else you like!" Anna beamed.

Maybe there was a way to get Peter to stop seeing her sister as more than a friend, but setting him up with this girl instead! She pressed on, "She is, isn't she?! Well... who is she?! TELL ME!"

"Uh... that's Gwen Stacy... We've been friends for years..." Peter started as he took the photo back.

Anna beamed, "So... what happened? Why aren't you with her?!" She gasped, "She broke up with you, didn't she?!"

Peter tried to explain, but one, this was a sensitive topic for him, and two, Anna wouldn't stop talking about it, "She did! But that's okay... with my help, maybe you can win her back! Just get a bunch of flowers, do something super romantic, apologize for anything you did wrong..."

As Anna went on and on... Kristoff noticed Peter's expression. His eyes widened... he knew why Peter wasn't with that girl today. He turned to the Princess, "Anna... Anna..." She went on and on until Kristoff covered his mouth, "Anna... stop talking..."

"Really? Again?" She muffled before removing his hand, "What is it this time."

Kristoff whispered, "Have a little respect for the dead..."

Anna looked in confusion until her eyes widened as she slowly turned to Peter, "Wait... it's not true, is it? You're not saying she's..."

A tear slid down his check as Anna gasped, "Peter... that's... that's awful... I'm sorry... I didn't..."

Peter reassured her, "It's alright... you didn't know... I'm... I'm going to turn in for the night..."

Peter walked into his tent as Kristoff stared at Anna. She raised her eyes, "I swear... I didn't know... If I knew I wouldn't of..."

"Why did you bring her up in the first place?" Kristoff wondered.

Anna frowned, "Well... I was curious..."

Kristoff realized, "You don't want him dating your sister."

"Well, yes... but not because I hate him or anything!" Anna admitted, "Look, my sister's the Queen... we're both royalty."

Kristoff asked, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he's not a Prince or royalty of any kind... we're not supposed to end up with anyone else," Anna replied.

Kristoff asked, "Don't you think you should let your sister decide that? Besides... he's not evil, is he?"

"Well... no. He's a really nice guy." Anna shook her head.

Kristoff asked, "He believes in God, right? And is a good Catholic?"

"From what I've seen... yes." Anna shrugged.

Kristoff smiled, "Then I don't see what's wrong."

He then added, "Plus, this might be good for both Peter and your sister. Peter needs to move on and your sister needs to learn to love." Anna sighed, "I guess I owe him an apology."

Kristoff nodded as Anna stated, "I'll do so next chance I get..."

* * *

The next day, Peter, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven made their way up the North Mountain. On their way up, Anna caught sight of something far below. She gasped, "Arendelle."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "It's completely frozen."

Peter stated, "And that's just Arendelle... I can't imagine what the rest of the world is like."

"... But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna stated.

Kristoff asked, "Will she?"

She nodded but was uncertain herself, "... Yeah. Now come on."

"This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed straight ahead.

Peter smirked as both Kristoff and himself pointed her finger up towards a perilously steep path towards the mighty mountain, "More like this way."

Anna gasped as they had a long way to go. As they continued walking up, Anna cleared her throat, "Peter... about what happened last night..."

"I told you it's alright, Anna..." Peter reassured her.

Anna shook her head, "I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic... I was... I didn't think you're right for my sister because..."

"And you're right." Peter nodded.

Anna paused, "Wait, what?"

"Look... I don't deserve your sister... not after what happened to Gwen... I don't deserve any girl." He explained.

Anna gasped in horror, "WHAT?! NO! WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!"

"It doesn't matter..." Peter told her.

Anna frowned before placing a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to her, "Hey... if you ever want to talk about it... I'm willing to listen."

"Maybe... just... just not yet." Peter nodded before they tripped on something.

As they got up Anna groaned, "What did we trip on?"

"What's this?" Kristoff wondered.

Peter and Anna got up to see Kristoff stare at what they tripped as Sven sniffed it. Peter observed it and easily recognized it, "It's an air tank..."

"Air tank?" Anna wondered.

Peter explained, "You would use it to breathe underwater... but what's it doing all the way out here?"

Anna looked up, "Whoa..."

Peter looked up to see several crates frozen over. Peter brushed off the snow to reveal the OsCorp logo. Peter turned to Anna, "Anna, did OsCorp ever visit Arendelle before the Coronation?"

"Um... I didn't know what it was called at the time, but I think my dad might have met a guy hoping to make a deal with him... but he didn't like whatever he was selling." Anna thought back as she examined some of the items in the crates.

Peter thought to himself, " _I guess Gobby wanted to trade off with Arendelle. Elsa and Anna's dad hoped for a cure but saw through his disguise and rejected his offer. He must have had not enough time to organize his stuff return before our final battle..."_

Just then he heard beeping as Anna stated, "Hey, guys... check this out."

Peter turned to see Anna holding something... a pumpkin bomb! Peter's eyes widened in horror, "Anna... drop it!"

Peter took the device from Anna and threw it with a little spider strength to get it away, but not enough to draw suspicion. The bomb went off causing an explosion knocking everyone to the ground. As they got up, Kristoff glared at Anna, "Maybe.. you shouldn't touch anything you don't know..."

"Yeah... that's probably a good idea..." Anna laughed sheepishly as they got up.

Just then, all thought of the OsCorp Tech disappeared as they walked beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkled like chimes. Sven beamed as he started playing with them. The other three gasped, "Whoa..."

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna gasped.

Peter nodded, "Neither could I."

Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere, "YEAH... It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

While that was going on, Peter, Anna, and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven. The reindeer looked back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman wanders up behind them, "How bout yellow... no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... no go."

He stops between Kristoff and Anna. Everyone looked down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looked up at Anna, "Am I right?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed.

Reflexes take over and she kicks the snowman's head, sending it flying off his body and into Peter's arms. The head smiled, "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Peter stated as he tossed it to Kristoff who tossed the head back to Anna and Peter thought, " _Is it just me or did we just commence a game of hot potato with a talking snowman's head?"_

"I don't want it!" Anna stated before tossing it back to Peter

The photography passed it to Kristoff, "Backatcha!"

The head told them, "Please don't drop me."

"Don't!" Anna passed to Kristoff .

He passed it back to Peter as he commented, "Come on, it's just a head."

Peter stated, "Well, I don't want it! Especially after the way you said that last sentence."

He then passed to Anna as the snowman's body turned to her, his arms waving, "All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!" She was grossed out and slammed his head back on the body, upside down.

The snowman smiled happily, then looked confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a spider?"

" _Okay... why am I so freaked out? I've seen stranger things... taking snowman shouldn't be too different plus, my spider senses aren't going off so I don't think he's a threat."_ Peter thought to himself.

Anna had similar thoughts as she walked up to the snowman, "... Okay. Wait one second."

Anna kneels in front of the snowman and rights his head, "Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Anna smiled.

The snowman beamed, "Now I'm perfect."

She looks over his innocent face, and gets an idea, "Well, almost. Peter, hand me a carrot..."

Peter knew what she was thinking and dug into Kristoff's satchel, and pulled up a carrot and handed it to Anna as the snowman turned to Kristoff, "It was like my whole world was turned upside down."

Just as he turns towards back to the princess, the carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head, "Woo! Head rush!"

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I... I... I was just... Are you okay?" Anna asked with concern.

He saw a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up, "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose."

As Peter walked up behind him, the snowman went cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Peter reaches behind the snowman to the bulk of the carrot sticking out of the back of his head, and pushes it forward, "What? Hey! Whoa."

Anna glared as she scolded, "Peter!"

She couldn't believe ruining the happy moment of the snowman, but that was short-lived, "Oh, I love it even more!"

"Oh... never mind. Sorry for yelling." Anna smiled at Peter, who smiled and shrugged.

The snowman smiled, "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. She takes a moment to place it, but then she does, "Olaf? ...That's right, Olaf."

"The snowman you and Elsa built as children?" Peter assumed, recalling what Elsa told him, _"Elsa must have built him, but brought him to life without realizing it. She's way more powerful than Iceman_."

Anna smiled and nodded before wondering, "How did you know that?"

Peter paused, he remembered Elsa told Spider-Man, but not his alter ego, "Uh... just a lucky guess."

Anna stared at Peter before shrugging as Olaf asked, "... And you are?"

"Oh, um... I'm Anna... and this is Peter. " Anna introduced herself and Peter.

Olaf then turned to Kristoff and Sven before whispering, "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven," Anna answered.

Olaf nodded, "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

Anna paused as Peter tried to hold back his laughter as the former answered, "...Sven."

Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, thinking they shared the same name, "Oh. They're... oh, okay... Makes things easier for me."

Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose, but he missed. Olaf laughed, "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

Anna wondered, "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

Olaf nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to move in sync with his other arm. Peter asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff muttered to himself as he studied the arm, "Fascinating..."

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf nodded.

Both Peter and Anna ask at the same time, "Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf nodded.

Kristoff bent his arm, "How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face, "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." He turned back to Peter and Anna, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff told him.

Olaf gasped, "Summer?" He then beams, "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff smirked.

Olaf shook his head, "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

Peter mentally groaned as he asked the living snowman, "You're going to sing about it, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Olaf nodded cheerfully as he started daydreaming. He walked through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him, _"Bees'll buzz... Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz... And I'll be doing whatever snow does... In summer..."_ He then held a cold beverage in his hand as he walked on the beach, _"A drink in my hand... My snow up against the burning sand... Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned... In summer..."_

Olaf sailed in a boat as he sang, _"I'll finally see a summer breeze... Blow away a winter storm..."_ He then jumped in the water as all his pieces begin to separate, _"And find out what happens to solid water... When it gets warm..."_

Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen, _"And I can't... wait to see... What my buddies all think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'll be... In summer!"_ Olaf and the nearby seagull break out into a tap-dance, _"Da da... Da doo A bah bah ba baba boo..."_

Olaf and another snowman held hot chocolate in a hot tub, _"The hot and the cold are both so intense... Put 'em together, it just makes sense!"_ Olaf then went back to tap dancing with a gaggle of seagulls, _"Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo..."_

Olaf bounds down a grassy hill, _"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle... But put me in summer and I'll be a..."_ He stopped at a puddle, looked down at it before hopping over it, _"HAPPY SNOWMAN!_ "

Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky, _"When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream... Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam!"_ He sighed as he reached to the sky, _"Oh the sky will be blue..."_

 _"And you guys'll be there too..."_ Olaf sang as he imagined a confused Peter, Anna, and Kristoff there with a picnic as Sven just ate the pies. That's when he happily got up and sang, _"When I finally do what frozen things do... In summer!"_ Anna smiled as Peter looked concerned, "Uh... should we... tell him?"

"I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff smirked. Anna glared at the two men, "Don't you dare." Olaf finished, _"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

He then straightened up and smiled, "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabbed Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain. The princess laughed, "I'm coming!"

Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff and Peter watched all of them like they're nuts. They turned to each other, as the latter stated, "Somebody's gotta tell him."

"At least there's at least one other sane man here." Kristoff sighed in relief.

Peter nodded as he thought, _"This is coming from the guy who sings and speaks for his reindeer! When did my life get this crazy... probably when that spider bit me and gave me these powers... thing's just got crazier from there."_

As they caught up to the others, Olaf wondered, "So tell me, how do you know Elsa?"

"She is my sister," Anna answered, then pointed at Peter. "And his crush."

Peter just blushed and lightly pushed Anna on the shoulder, "Anna..."

Olaf, however, squealed in delight, "OH, you go all the way through the frozen woods and mountains to find your beloved! Oh, how romantic!"

"Uh, actually..." Peter started.

He didn't get far as Olaf walked to him, "Don't worry, Peter. I won't rest until I help you find your true love and live your happily ever after with her! That is a promise!"

"Well, that is nice of you, but..." Peter scratched the back of his head.

Anna smiled, "Just go with it..."

Peter tried to argue, "But..."

Peter's spider senses went off as sand rose from the snow getting everyone's attention. Olaf beamed, "Summers coming already! I can see the warm sand."

"Uh-oh!" Peter and Anna muttered.

Sandman formed as he grinned, "Sorry kiddies, but you've gone far enough from here."

Rhino then stomped up to join them, "We'll be taking that Princess and Queen now."

The humans and reindeer stared in horror as the two villains made their way toward them. Olaf, on the other hand, didn't realize how dangerous they were, "Are you guys here to bring back summer too? What a big group of friends I've made here today!"

Sandman and Rhino stared at the snowman in shock. Rhino asked, "Is that a... living talking snowman? Man, this place is weird."

Sandman nodded, "Yeah... and that's coming from us. What's Kingpin and his business partner want with this place, anyway?"

"Kingpin?" Anna wondered.

Peter puzzled, "Business partner?" As he wondered, _"Who in their right mind would want the Kingpin for a business partner?"_

"Uh... that's need for us to know only." Sandman stated, "Anyway, enough chit-chat, you and your sister are coming with us!"

Sandman raised his hand to take Anna but Peter threw a snowball in his eyes before doing the same to Rhino. Peter told Anna, "Run!"

Just then, Sandman swatted Peter to the side as Anna gasped, "Peter!"

Kristoff takes Olaf and Anna and hops on Sven to run. However, before they could get far, Sandman formed a wall ahead of them cutting them off, "Oh, no, you don't. There's no way I'm failing this time for my big score!"

"Funny! I thought you had to learn to count before you can keep score." Spider-Man hopped in and kicked Sandman the face.

Spider-Man turned to his new friends, "Go! I'll keep them busy."

Just then, Rhino knocked him into some trees. Spidey groaned, "Did someone get a number on that sleigh?"

Just then, Rhino and Sandman walked up to him, as the latter laughed, "Ain't he a clever boy! You see, we're in Arendelle and the place is covered in snow so, he said sleigh... you know, instead of a truck."

Rhino's eyes narrowed, "Too bad. I'm more like a tank!" He then ran at Spider-Man, wanting to impale him but Spider-Man leaped over him making him crash in a nearby cliff. Rhino's eyes narrowed, "Hey!"

"The thing about tanks, they don't corner well. Besides... they're ugly." Spidey quipped when he swung into a giant sand hand, and hit to Rhino who hit him back to Sandman.

They repeat this, Marko commented, "Hey, O'Hirn! Kinda fun, me and you. Just like old times."

"Only now we're kicking his tail!" Rhino smirked.

Anna and Kristoff winced as they saw Spidey getting his butt kicked. Olaf whispered, "Who's the guy in the red and blue tights?"

Anna whispered, "That's Spider-Man, Olaf. He's our friend. Kristoff, we need to help him!"

"Yeah! But what can we do! We don't stand a chance against those guys! You saw what they did to Peter." Kristoff pointed out.

Anna looked around and spotted one of the OsCorp crates. Her eyes light up as she ran to the one with the strange orange devices. Kristoff, worried for Anna, went after her. As she dug through one of the crates, Rhino was throwing Spider-Man around like a rag doll. Sandman told him, "Hey, Rhino. Toss him over. I wanna pull off that mask and see who he is before we end this."

Rhino tossed Spider-Man over, but he jumped over Sandman's head saying, "Sorry, I'm one of those 'do not open till Christmas' superheroes!"

Sandman turned around as Anna grabbed three pumpkin bombs, "Spidey! Catch!"

Anna threw the bombs as Spidey caught them with his webs and threw them inside of Sandman. The villain paled as he realized what was inside him, "Oh-no!"

He blew up, temporarily blinding Rhino. It would be awhile before Sandman reformed. Spider-Man turned to Anna, "Thanks! I'll take things from here!"

"Go get 'em, Spider-Man!" Anna cheered.

Rhino snarled as he charged at Spidey. The hero grabbed the air-tank from earlier and smacked it in Rhino's face. The villain only laughed, "Is that all you got?"

"Oh, I got more! If you think you're tough enough to come and get it." Spider-Man replied as he jumped on the frozen lake.

Rhino's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I'll show you who's tough enough!"

Rhino then hopped on the ice after Spidey. The hero just tossed him the air tank, "Here! You're gonna need this!"

Just then the ice cracked around Rhino, as he just realized it couldn't hold his weight. He glared at Spider-Man, "I hate you... so much..."

Rhino then fell into the lake as Spidey landed on dry land. Just then he was hit by a giant sand hammer. However, he was slowly freezing over. Peter thought to himself, _"He's slower... when he reformed the snow must have followed his sand and now he's freezing over."_ Spider-Man lead underneath a tree as Sandman went after him. Spidey lightly hit the tree, "Heads up, Frosty!"

The snow fell upon Sandman and when he got out of the snow, he froze. Spider-Man thought, " _Good... Maybe this time they'll stay there until the authorities come to get..._ " Just then a portal appeared under the frozen Sandman and he was gone, Spidey could only assume the same happened with Rhino, "... and they're gone. Man, I hope this doesn't happen the whole time I'm here."

"You'll get them next time..." Anna walked up to reassure him.

Spider-Man nodded, "Thanks... um... what happened to Peter Parker?"

Anna frowned as her eyes widened when she remembered what happened before the fight, "Oh my gosh! Peter!"

She ran to where she believed Peter had landed as everyone, but Spidey followed. He quickly web-zipped ahead and changed back. He then pretended to be unconscious under a tree. Anna looked around and spotted him, "There he is! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

As everyone ran up to Peter, he groaned, making Anna sighed in relief, "Thank God. You're not dead."

"Did we win?" Peter wondered.

Anna nodded, "Yeah... we won. You okay?"

"Yeah... nothing's broken... except my spine... a few ribs... and maybe everything else... ow..." Peter groaned as he stood up.

Anna began to look concerned as she saw his bruises, "If you want, we can sit down for a few minutes... take a little break..."

"It's alright... really... I'm fine. Besides, if Rhino and Sandman were here than the rest of the six can't be far behind." Peter answered.

Kristoff nodded, "He's right... the Sinister Six could even be ahead of us at this point."

"Right... just take it easy... I don't want Elsa seeing you like this when we caught up to her." Anna told him. She smiled, "Thanks again for..."

"Don't mention it." Peter nodded as they moved along.

Anna was a little concerned for Peter. Whatever lead to this Gwen's death, drove Peter to believe that he should never love again. Those words haunted her. Peter needed help with love as much as her sister did. She was having second thoughts about not having Peter and Elsa end up together. However, Anna had another thing that went on her mind, she couldn't help but wonder, "Peter... you wouldn't by any chance know who the Kingpin is?"

Peter paused as he thought to himself, _"Yeah... I should warn Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven about the fat man of crime. They need to know. However... I wonder who his business partner is... what does he want from all of this... is it someone I know... or is it a new player entirely. I gotta figure out soon because I have a bad feeling things will only get worse from here."_

Peter then turned to Anna and started to explain...

* * *

Back in Arendelle, the town is completely covered in snow as two men argue in the town square, "No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face up."

"Bark down is drier!" They both start pulling at the bark as they argued, "Bark up!"

Hans and two guards gave out cloaks to the people, "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?"

He offers one to a woman, "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness."

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." He then hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard, "Here. Pass these out."

"Prince Hans... with the little technology I have here, I can make sure people won't freeze over. However, unfortunately, there's not enough for everyone." Fisk told him.

That's when Harry and Dr. Connors walked in as the former added, "That's why OsCorp is also helping up anyone we can."

Hans nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Fisk and Mr. Osborn. Arrendelle will not forget your kindness."

At that moment The Duke walks towards him with his two guards, "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders..." Hans told him.

That's when the Duke cut him off, "And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess, the Spider Beast, and the other monsters may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

"Well, I don't believe our good Princess or Queen would ever side with criminals but Spider-Man has been dubbed a menace by the Daily Bugle." Fisk nodded.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I admit, I too was skeptical of Spider-Man when my father died but then I realized what the world would be like without him. He's saved both my city and the world many times and I have no doubt he's trying to do the same now."

"I don't know much about this Spider-Man but do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." He told the Duke.

He looked flabbergasted, "Treason?!"

Just then, Anna's horse returns looking frightened. Hans tried to calm him down with the help of others, "Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy."

Hans looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd, "Princess Anna and the others are in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find them."

Some of the crowd stepped forward to volunteer as The Duke told them, "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" He then whispered to his two guards, "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

They nodded as Kingpin added, "I too offer some of my men."

Just then Hammerhead, Fancy Dan, Ox, and a slightly tall goon stepped forward from the shadows. Harry's eyes narrowed, three out of the four were definitely criminals from back home and he could assume the fourth was the Chameleon, "I also volunteer..."

"Harry, are you sure?" Dr. Connors asked.

Harry muttered, "I brought some of my dad's old Green Goblin tech just in case Peter needed to be somewhere else."

Harry showed his bag was full of pumpkin bombs and razor bats. Dr. Connors sighed but nodded. With that, the volunteers walked their way after Princess Anna...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. And now Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, know somewhat what happened to Gwen. Anna, of coarse, is horrified by it. But how will it affect the story? And we got a little side info of Green Goblin too. Kingpin's sent Hammerhead, Chameleon, and the remaining enforcers to capture Elsa while Harry is going to try to stop them with his father's old gear but will it be enough? Also, the next chapter, they finally reach Elsa's castle but will Peter's appearance change the out come or will fate remain the same? To make matters worse, other than Marshmallow, they also have to survive Shocker and Doc Ock. Can our heroes possibly survive this encounter? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Elsa's Ice Castle

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. Alright, time for our heroes to join up with Elsa. Only just several more days for the new Spider-Man games! So exciting! Weird they showed some of the DLC before the game even comes out... but it still looks awesome! Anyways before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **foxchick1: Thank you! Hope you enjoy what's to come!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! Yeah, we go deeper into it in not, this or the next chapter but the chapter after the next chapter. In Chapter 10. And really? That's series was like my second favorite Spider-Man movies after Homecoming came out. But okay, I respect that opinion. And yes, whether you like the movie or not, it's hard not to tear up when Gwen dies. And thanks. Again. Spectacular was best Spidey TV series to date. They need to bring that show back. Hope enjoy the chapter.**

 **josephguy217: I thought to add a few nods to that trilogy. Tobey wasn't the best Spidey in my opinion but I still enjoyed them and respect that he was the first Spider-Man on the big screen. Thank you!**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thank you!**

 **Tiger2014: Thank you! And yes, I had to include Gwen's death. She was in truth Peter's first love and he death changed the course of the Marvel Universe. It shows the hero doesn't always saves the girl. Which is really sad. And Peter still blames himself (And Norman) for what happened to her. It's no different in this story. Elsa's going to have to learn what happened to her first in order to help Peter.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! And of course he's beaten Rhino and Sandman again, he always manages to find a way to beat them. And yes, as I mentioned earlier, I had to include Gwen's death. She was in truth Peter's first love and he death changed the course of the Marvel Universe. It shows the hero doesn't always saves the girl. Which is really sad. And Peter still blames himself (And Norman) for what happened to her. It's no different in this story. Elsa's going to have to learn what happened to her first in order to help Peter.**

 **Guest: That will play a big part of that but it'll follow like the comic version. I get what you're saying though.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Elsa's Ice Castle

"So let me get this straight..." Anna started after Peter finished explaining who the Kingpin was, "The Kingpin's that Wilson Fisk guy. He's a crime lord responsible for all crime where you're from but no one ever managed to prove that he's actually guilty?"

"Yep." Peter nodded.

Anna continued, "And he wants something from us?"

"That's right." Peter replied.

Anna then assumed, "So, he's probably the one who hired the Sinister Six because Spider-Man was on to him?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Peter nodded.

Anna eyes narrowed, "Well, I'm keeping my eyes on him from now on. That's for sure."

"But what about his business partner?" Kristoff wondered, "You have any idea who he is?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Peter shrugged.

Anna wondered, "So, how far are we now, Olaf?"

"We're almost there!" Olaf beamed.

A few minutes later, Kristoff decided to ask, "So, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna replied.

Kristoff and Peter just stared at her, as the former asked, "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you two talking to your sister?"

"And the rest of the world." Peter added.

Anna nodded, "Yup."

The iceman distracted by Anna's reply suddenly Kristoff nearly walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike, "So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?" Anna asked.

Olaf just agreed with Anna, "Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down and laughs, "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

 _"Elsa, I'm not worried about, it's what Doc Ock and the Kingpin want with her and Anna. Fisk didn't seem to know about her powers until a few days ago, so what do they want with them?"_ Peter thought to himself as he helped Olaf. Soon, Peter, Anna, and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up. Peter thought, _"For Spider-Man, this shouldn't be a problem, however I better stick to the others as Peter Parker in case Doc Ock and Shocker show up."_

"What now?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff looks up at the wall before saying, "Mmmm... It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you or Peter don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Anna asked as everyone heard her struggle.

Kristoff is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge him and he looks up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall. Peter jaw was dropped. Kristoff wondered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna answered.

Kristoff stated, "You're gonna kill yourself."

Peter admitted, "She is persistent I give her that." He then thought to himself, _"Why do I think I'd have a better chance of getting Wolverine into anger management."_

Kristoff, Peter, and Sven watched her searching for footholds and handholds. Kristoff stated, "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna nearly slipped as she told him, "You're distracting me."

She nearly slips again as Kristoff stated, "Or there." Peter wondered, "No offense, Anna but how do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you two out cause I gotta concentrate here." Anna told them.

Kristoff replied, "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna argued, "Except maybe you and Peter..."

Kristfoff shook his head, "I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?"

Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foothold, "You mean the love experts?"

Kristoff nodded, "Yes, the love experts."

Anna stopped to ask, "Please tell me I'm almost there." She's only managed to climb about six feet up the mountain, "Does the air seems a bit thin to you up here?"

"Umm... Anna... there's no easy way of saying but as your friend, I gotta be honest... you're just barely over our heads." Peter admitted yet slightly amused.

Anna frowned, "Spider-Man makes it looks like it's so easy."

Peter added, "To be fair, he has the powers of a spider."

"Fair point... a little help guys..." Anna sighed in defeat.

Kristoff sighed as he and Peter walked over, "Hang on."

Just then, Olaf the called out to them, "Hey, Sven? Peter? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

Anna beamed, "Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch! " She drops off and lands into Kristoff's arms, "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

She hops off his arms as he smiles as they goes over to join Olaf. Peter smirked, "You like her..."

"Shut up." Kristoff glared at him.

Peter, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace as they stared in awe. Peter and Anna gasped, "Whoa..." Kristoff jaw dropped, "Now that's ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead. We won't judge." Peter replied as he and Anna walked up the ice steps.

Peter thought, _"She can make her own Fortress of Solitude. Seriously... I can honestly say I'm jealous... I could save millions if I could make myself stuff like this! Heck! I can actually get myself a Spider-Lair without spending a dime! Can Elsa get anymore awesome?"_

Sven tries to follow Olaf but his hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide, "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him, "You stay right here, buddy." Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details, "...Flawless."

Peter, Anna, Kristoff, and Anna all stood by the front door. Peter looked around, _"Well... no sign of break of any the Sinister Six... and no spider sense... all good signs that we actually got here first."_

Anna walked at the door and was about to knock but she hesitates. Olaf encouraged her, "...Knock..." She does nothing as Olaf told her, "Just knock..." She still stood there as Olaf turned to the men, "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

"Shhh... Olaf... Anna's just worried if her sister will even open... give her time..." Peter told him.

This made Anna smiled, she was happy Peter understood. After a few more seconds she finally knocked, a few seconds later, the ice doors slide open. Anna was shocked, "Ha. It opened. That's a first."

Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him, "You should probably wait out here."

Kristoff turned her in shock, "What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna told him.

Peter thought to himself, _"In Kristoff's defense, you're aren't planning on marrying him."_

"But... it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff complained.

Olaf waved to Kristoff, "Bye, Sven."

Olaf starts to head inside but Anna stopped him, "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" Olaf wondered.

Peter turned to Olaf, "This is between sisters Olaf... we should stay out of it. Elsa and Anna have a long overdue sister talk."

Anna paused, she may have not originally wanted Elsa to be with Peter but after seeing what kind of person he is... and heard what happened to that Gwen girl... and how Peter thinks he will never find love again... she figured Peter needed Elsa as much she needed him. Peter may not be a Prince... but he was a good man. Anna smiled, "You know what Peter... you come too..."

"Wait, what?" Peter and Kristoff asked at the same time.

Peter wondered, "Why me?"

"Well... Elsa seems to like you... and I figured if we worked together, we can convince Elsa to come down this mountain and undo the winter. I promise you won't get beat up by super villains in there." Anna answered as she gestured to the open door.

Peter told her as he turned to leave, "I feel like Spider-Man's a better fit than me so... I'm going to go get him..."

"He can join us later... you're here... you come..." Anna told him as she pulled him inside before telling Olaf and Kristoff, "Just give us a minute."

"Okay." As Anna and Peter walked inside, Olaf starts counting, "One...two..."

Kristoff sat beside him and joined in, "Three...four..."

* * *

If it was possible, the inside of the magnificent building was even more astonishing then it's outside. Peter and Anna walked into what hey thought is supposed to be the hall of the palace. It was tall and spacious, with two ice staircases on either side leading upwards and joining together at a small balcony with a door that lead further into the palace. This ice castle seemed to be completely flawless, Peter stated, "On a second thought, it may be better if we don't let Kristoff in here. He may never want to leave."

"I wouldn't blame him." she replied, "This place is gorgeous."

"That it is." Peter confirmed, still awestruck.

Anna and Peter snapped out of it when they remembered why they were here. Anna called, "Elsa? It's me...Anna?!"

"And Peter!" Peter added.

Anna nodded when she nearly slipped as Peter caught hear. Anna smiled to him, "Thanks..."

Peter nodded when they heard Elsa's voice, "Anna... Peter..."

They heard an all two familiar voice coming from upstairs and the two froze in their place and this time not because of the cold. The two looked up to see something that their mortal comprehensions were not yet ready to take in. Slowly emerging from the shadows was none other than Elsa herself, but the differences could only be unnoticed by a blind man. Instead of the royal attire she wore when they last saw her, she was now wearing something that only could be described as an 'ice dress'. The gown she was now wearing was shimmering in the same way the entire palace did, making it clear she created it with her powers. Her hair was also completely different: it was now a long french braid instead of the bun she was wearing at the ball. Peter would have guessed this had a symbolic meaning to it. Like she was more open or something. But to be honest, he was more struck by the sheer beauty that was radiating from the queen now. If he thought she was beautiful before... dang... she was even more so now. Peter blushed, "Uh... Elsa... I... uh... like your dress... and your hair..."

Peter's words made Elsa blushed as she replied, "Thank you... Peter... that's... that's very sweet of you..."

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." Anna spoke up with a little smirk as Peter nodded.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."

Peter thought to himself, _"You and everyone else on the planet... seriously you're powers put Iceman's to shame..."_

Anna starts to climb the stairs, "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."

Elsa backs up, away from Anna. Peter knew why, she may be more open but she was still afraid of hurting her sister. Elsa told her, "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you two should probably go, please."

"But I... we just got here." Anna pointed out as she gestured herself and Peter.

The photographer nodded, "Yeah... and the Sinister Six is still after you."

"I'll be fine... they'll never find me up here..." Elsa told them before her eyes narrowed observering Peter's face when she gasped, "Whoa! Peter... what happened to your face?!"

Peter assumed Elsa saw some of his bruises when he fought Sandman and Rhino. Anna explained, "Yeah... some of the super villains attack us on the way here and Peter got hurt trying to help me until Spider-Man showed up."

"Do... do you need a sit for a few minutes? Because I don't mind if you stayed for a little bit to rest up." Elsa told him with a little bit of shyness.

Peter shook his head, "Uh... thanks Elsa... but I'm fine."

Elsa wondered, "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay... Anna... You belong in Arendelle." Elsa stated.

Anna pointed out as she tried to get closer, "So do you."

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa told them as she backed away.

Peter and Anna looked to each other awkwardly. She didn't know. Peter whispered, "Let's break to her gently..."

"Good idea..." Anna whispered back.

They then looked to Elsa, as her sister spoke, "...Actually, about that..."

"...58...59...60." Olaf voice exclaimed.

Elsa wondered, "Wait. What is that?"

Olaf came running in the front door. He waved to her as he exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

 _"She didn't mean literally a minute..."_ Peter face palmed himself before thinking, _"Wait... maybe it's a good thing he's here. Maybe it can draw some of the good memories she had with her sister as a child... make it easier for her to come with us."_

Peter's theory seemed to be working as Elsa looked shocked, "Olaf?"

Olaf stopped beside Anna and Peter. He looked up at Elsa smiling, "You built me. You remember that?"

Elsa was amazed, "And you're alive?"

Peter thought, _"She didn't even know he was alive? Man... that's going to be a tough one to tell children around the world of why they were never able to bring Frosty the Snowman to life."_

"Um...I think so?" Olaf shrugged.

Anna knelt down beside Olaf, "He's just like the one we built as kids..." Elsa smiled at that as Anna continued, "We were so close. We can be like that again."

Just then an old memory returns to her...

 _"Catch me!" Young Anna said cheerfully. Young Elsa told her as she was having a harder time keeping up with her, "Slow down!" In her attempt to catch her she struck her in the head instead, "Anna!"_

"No, we can't." Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps, "Goodbye, Anna. Goodbye, Peter."

Peter told her, "Elsa, wait..."

"I'm just trying to protect you all." Elsa told them.

Anna then called out as she chased after her as Peter quickly followed making sure she wouldn't slip on the ice, "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."_

Peter thought sarcastically, " _Sure why not talk about our problems when we can sing about them... that'll make things happier..."_ He mentally groaned, _"Only in Arendelle... how do they make up these lyrics on the go?"_

 _"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, We will be right here."_ Anna sang as they entered Elsa's up to her living quarters.

Elsa turns to her and starts singing, _"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but..." Anna tired to explain.

Elsa cut her off as she nodded, _"I know! You both mean well, but leave me be."_ Elsa turns and walks out onto the balcony with Peter and Anna following her, _"Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

Elsa walks back inside as Peter and Anna both gave awkward looks before the latter decided just to go for it, _"Actually, we're not."_

Elsa wondered, _"What do you mean you're not?"_

 _"I get the feeling you don't know?"_ Anna sang.

Elsa asked, " _What do I not know?"_

 _"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."_ Anna sang as Elsa was shocked and they stop singing.

The Queen gasped, "What?"

"Don't panic... You only kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere." Peter told her.

She looked horrified, "Everywhere?"

Anna quickly added, "But, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" Elsa shook her head as it suddenly it starts to snow in the palace.

Anna smiled with confidence, "Sure you can. I know you can! _Cause for the first time in forever..."_

 _"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_ " Elsa frowned as she sang.

Anna continued, _"You don't have to be afraid..."_

 _"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_ Elsa sang.

Anna tried to reassure her, _"We can work this out together."_

Peter noticed the snow starts to get heavier and faster as Elsa sang, _"I can't control the curse!"_

Peter was having a hard to getting through the storm without his spider powers as he tried to make his way to help Anna as she sang, _"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

 _"Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!"_ Elsa panicked.

Anna replied, _"Don't panic."_

 _"There's so much fear!"_ Elsa sang.

Anna sang, _"We'll make the sun shine bright..."_

 _"You're not safe here!"_ Elsa warned her.

Anna continued, _"We can face this thing together... We can change this winter weather... And everything will be alright..."_

Elsa sang, _"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T!"_

Elsa gets more agitated she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out. Peter saw the ice heading right for Anna, he had be be quick. Using his proportionate speed of a spider, he knocks Anna away from the ice only to get him himself, _"Yikes! That was cold!"_ He knelt to the ground, _"It feels like someone threw a snowball at my heart."_

Anna stared in disbelief at what Peter just did, she would have been struck by that ice if it hadn't been for him. Elsa turned around and gasped in horror at what she had done. She was grateful that Peter saved her sister but he got struck in here place. Anna quickly ran to Peter as Kristoff and Olaf joined her. Anna asked, "Peter... are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah... I've been through worse..." Peter told them as Kristoff and Anna helped him up as he added in his head, _"Maybe... dang that was cold... literally!"_

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just... you have to go." She told them.

Anna called out as she and Kristoff held Peter up as he tired to do it own his own, "No, I know we can figure this out together...

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa wondered with tears in her eyes.

As Peter finally stood up, he and Kristoff tried to pull Anna away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls. Kristoff told her, "Anna, I think we should go...maybe let Spider-Man handle this..."

"No. We're not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna told her.

Elsa argued, "Yes, you are." She waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman.

Peter sighed, _"Of coarse... now she knows she can do it, she built herself a large snowman for me to fight... yay..."_

Before anyone had a chance to fight back it grabs them all and walked to the palace door as they bursts open and Anna told the snowman, "Stop! Put us down!"

However the snowman told them, "Go away."

The snowman tosses the humans down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, who currently has his tongue stuck to the ice, he then goes to tossed Olaf, "Heads up!" The snowman tosses Olaf and his head lands first in a snowbank near them as Olaf warned them, "Watch out for my butt!"

Everyone duck as the rest of Olaf's body slams into the snowbank. Furious at being thrown by the giant snowman, Anna picks up a snowball to throw at it, "It is not nice to throw people!"

Kristoff and Peter stopped her and grabs hold of her, as the former, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants."

"Let me go!" Anna told them.

Peter agreed with Kristoff, "Yeah, let's no tick off the giant snowman."

Kristoff told her, "Okay, relax. Just calm down! Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay." She told them.

Peter added, "Just let the snowman be."

"I'm calm." Anna told them.

Kristoff and Peter finally let her go as they turned to leave, "Great."

Suddenly Anna growls angrily and tosses the snowball at the giant snowman as Kristoff and Peter complained, "Oh, come on!"

The snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him as it roars at them. Peter turned to glare at Anna, "Oh. Look, see? Now, you made him mad."

"...I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf told everyone. Kristoff pushed Anna along while Sven and Peter ran off in opposite directions. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven as called out, "No, no, not you guys." Marshmallow goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in the snow, he muffled, "This just got a whole lot harder."

Peter ran through the trees as he changed into Spider-Man. Once he was suited up, he swung throw the snowy trees after Anna and Kristoff as the giant snowman chased after them. Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as snow monster lands hard right behind them. They're off again... through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, the giant snowman hot on their trail. Spider-Man watched from the tree tops, _"Okay... things just went from okay to crazy... I gotta find a way to this... Marshmallow... away from the others..."_

"This way!" Kristoff told Anna.

However, Anna spotted something she spotted earlier on their adventure. She ran towards the snowy tree, as Kristoff gasped, "Whoa! What are you doing?!"

Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snapped upright, knocking Marshmallow back. Kirstoff was impressed as Anna cheered, "I got him!"

 _"Whoa... Nice one, Anna! Finally using your head again! I take back anything I ever said about... er... almost everything. Just call off the engagement, and we're good!"_ Peter thought from above before leaping down to Marshmallow's level, _"Great! Now it's just him and me!"_

Marshmallow got back on his feet and turned to Spider-Man. It stomped his feet and roared at him as Spidey panicked, _"Great... now it's just him and me..."_

It through a fist at Spider-Man who quickly dodged it. Spider-Man continued dodging Marshmallow's attacks as he thought to himself, _"Why is the Hulk never around when you need him?!_ "

He quickly webbed the Snowman's eyes, as Marshmallow tired to pull the webbing off, the hero thought, _"Alright... now let's get some damage in while he's blinded."_

Spider-Man then threw his own punches at Marshmallow before he finally got free from his webbing. He roared sending icicles everywhere, Spidey jumped in the air to avoid them, "Yikes! Careful! You can poke someone's eye out with those things... if fact..."

Spider-Man webbed some of the icicles and pulled breaking them before throwing them back at the giant snowman, "How about a taste of your own medicine?!"

The icicles landed in Marshmallow's face making him roar in pain as Spider-Man shot a web in a tree and did a swing kick, knocking the giant snowman to the ground. Spider-Man then landed on the ground as he webbed two trees and pulled with all his might on top of the snowman, he then webbed up Marshmallow to the trees as the hero landed near him, ready to finish the fight, "Okay, Marshmallow! Now hold still while I deliver the coup-de-grace!"

However the giant snowman broke free with ease and punched Spider-Man then grabbing him as he exclaimed, "I hate French food!"

Spider-Man spoke up, "Okay... first, you were just born today so how can you even know what French food is to hate it. And second... No... coup-de-grace... it means like...

"IT MEANS YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!" Marshmallow roared as he threw Spider-Man far into the frost where he landed on the ground.

He groaned as he tired to get back up, "Well... I guess that's one interpretation." As he stood up, he wondered, "Can things get any worse?!"

Just then, his spider sense went crazy as he turned to see a Shocker blast, "Oh, C'mon!"

He leapt out of the way right before it could hit, only to find himself avoid Doc Ock's arms, "Listen guys... my hands a bit full at the moment... can't we do this later?!"

Shocker glared, "I don't think so, bug!"

He then blasted at Spider-Man away again but like before he managed to avoid the blast as it was sent deep in the forest. When Spider-Man landed he heard a faint roar. This gave Spider-Man an idea as he leaped deeper into the forest, "Hey, guys... remember back when this first started... Me... so young and stupid... you guys... well... just stupid!"

"Arachnid!" Otto exclaimed as he attacked the wall crawler with his arms.

Spidey told them as he dodged, "In fact... you guys look like you could use a good vacation! I mean... now is the perfect time to have hot coco, have some snowball fights, build a snowman, knock 'em down, or better yet... have them knock you down!"

He then started swing high into the trees as the two villains looked up. Shocker wondered, "What's that varmint up to now?"

Just then, Marshmallow ran at them roaring at the villains as their eyes widened. Shocker exclaimed, "WHAT IN TARNATION?!"

Marshmallow roared as he swung his fist at them, knocking the villains into the trees. Shocker got back up and started blasting at the snowman which only made him angry. On the bright side, his interest was no longer on Spider-Man or his friends, he called out, "You kids have fun!"

He then swung off to check on Anna and Kristoff. As the Otto held back the snowman's fist with his arms, he observed, "Fascinating... it would appear that the Queen can bring her snow creatures to life."

"Be fascinated on your own time! Just use that device of yours to get us outta here!" Shocker told him.

Otto nodded, "Agreed. We got what we came for... we know the Queen is somewhere near these coordinates. We'll deal with the arachnid another time."

Otto used the device to open a portal behind them to report to the Kingpin. They jumped through before Marshmallow could get to them. No longer interested in them as it turned to go after Spider-Man and the others. It then began to follow Spider-Man's webs...

* * *

Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge. they run off when they suddenly come to the edge of the cliff. Kristoff told them, "Whoa! Stop!"

They looked down when Spider-Man joined them, "Sup!"

They turned around relieved to see it was only Spider-Man. Anna smiled, "Spider-Man! Thank goodness! Where's the giant snowman?"

"Marshmallow's currently playing with Doc Ock and Shocker but that won't keep him busy for long." Spider-Man joked.

Anna then looked around, "Where's Peter?"

Spider-Man answered, "Already safe. Your turn!"

Just then they heard a roar, as Spidey stated, "Okay... now he's getting closer."

Kristoff looked down, "We gotta lose him! Down there!"

"Down the cliff?! But it's a 100-foot drop." Anna stated.

Kristoff corrected her as he ties his rope around Anna's waste tightly, "It's 200."

As he began to tie the rope to the others, he finally ties to his own waste, he then turns to pick up the axe as Anna asked, "What's that for?"

Kristoff starts using the axe to dig into the snow, "I'm digging a snow anchor."

"Okay. What if we fall?" Anna asked.

Kristoff replied, "There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully."

Just then they hear the snowman approaching, Spidey told them, "Keep working! I'll keep him busy!"

He ran towards the danger and made several giant spiderwebs. Kristoff told the princess, "Okay. On three."

He then threw the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff as Anna nodded, "Okay."

"One..." He counted.

Anna prepared herself, "You tell me when. I'm ready to go."

"Two..." Kristoff counted.

Anna told him as she looked ready to jump, "I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." Kristoff told her.

Suddenly a huge tree covered with webs flies through the air and lands in front of them as Anna exclaimed, "Tree!"

Kristoff looks behind him and sees Anna jumping off the cliff, "What the..."

The rope pulls Kristoff over the edge, "Whoa!"

The other end of the rope on the cliff catches the anchor Kristoff had dug and catches their fall, "That happened."

Olaf runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head as he paints, "Man, am I out of shape."

He stops to take a breather and puts his body back into the right order and puts his nose back into place, "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Peter! Where did you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there."

Spider-Man told the little snowman, "Olaf! Get outta here!"

Just then, Marshmallow emerges through the trees, smacked Spider-Man to the side, and came up behind Olaf, as he smiled, "Hey! We were just talking about you." Olaf turns to face Marshmallow, "All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow roars and goes to take a step forward as Olaf tried to stop him, "No!" Marshmallow stomps forward and Olaf jumps onto his leg to stop him, "This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

Spider-Man groaned as he got up to see Olaf trying to hold Marshmallow. Spider-Man shot two webs on his back and pulled to help the little snowman. However, Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Anna and Kristoff as they are letting themselves down with the rope as Spidey and Anna gasped, "Olaf!"

"Hang in there, guys!" He told them as Olaf's body separates as it falls down.

Anna told him, "Go. Go faster!"

Suddenly they stop moving as Anna wondered, "Wait, what?"

They look up to see Marshmallow pulling their rope up and Kristoff hits his head against the edge of the cliff, "Hey! Ow!"

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped as Marshmallow pulls them up towards his face.

Once they were pulled off to Marshmallow's face, he roars out, "DON'T COME BACK!"

"We won't." Anna gets out a knife and cuts the rope and they fall down the cliff screaming.

Spider-Man's eyes widened, "NO!"

With one final pull, he yanks Marshmallow to the ground as well as leaping over him and divided after Kristoff and Anna. He quickly caught up to them as he held onto the two. He prepared to fire a web to create a web parachute but nothing came out much to Kristoff and Anna's horror. Spidey told them, "No one panic! I still have one web shooter left!"

He then tired using the other one getting the same results. His eyes widened, "Okay... now you can panic..."

The three of them screamed as they fell. Spider-Man quickly went into his belt to reload his web shooters. Once he loaded one of them, he prepared to fire when the landed... and no one got hurt. Anna beamed as her waist was covered in the snow, "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." She then gasped, "Olaf!"

Everyone turned to Olaf, who was panicking, as his upper half is sat upon Kristoff boots which are sticking out of the snow, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly Kristoff's head and body pops up from beneath the snow as he coughed out, "Those are my legs."

Just then, the rest of Olaf's body runs past them, "Ooh! Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt."

Kristoff sighed as he grabs the rest of Olaf's body and stick his head back onto it, "Oh. That feels better."

Spider-Man replied as he pulled himself from the snow, "Okay... that just happened... but at least we're all still alive..."

Just then, Sven walked up to them. Olaf beamed, "Hey, Sven!" Olaf turns to Spider-Man, Anna, and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose and misses, "He found us." He then hugged him, "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff told him.

Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow, "Here."

He lifted her out easily, "Whoa!"

"You okay?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded, "Thank you."

Their eyes meet as Peter looked at the two of them, _"Wait. I was only joking to Kristoff before... Is that real chemistry? Are they really falling in love?"_

"...Um... How's your head?" Anna blushed as she touches the spot where he banged his head.

He winces in pain, "Ah! Ooh!"

He catches himself as he waved off the pain with a chuckle, "I mean, It's fine. Ah... I'm good. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull... Or bones." Olaf stated.

Spider-Man added, "I'm okay too in case you're wondering..."

Anna and Kristoff turned to Spider-Man remembering he was there. The princess replied, "Oh... right... thanks again, Spidey..."

"No problem..." Spider-Man nodded.

Olaf wondered, "So... where's Peter...?"

"Yeah, where is, Peter? I haven't seen him since this since we got into this situation." Kristoff wondered slightly concerned for him.

Spider-Man replied, "Oh... uh... He's just over there! Here, I'll go get him."

As Spider-Man reloaded his other web shoot, he prepared to swing off when something stung in his heart making him fall to his knees, "Agh!"

Anna and Kristoff ran up to help him up as the former asked, "Whoa! You must have taken more of a beating than I thought..."

Anna reached for his mask, "Let's take a look at your head."

Spidey back away, "Whoa! I'm fine... see!"

"Just want to make sure..." Anna said as she tried again for the mask.

However, Spider-Man held her back with one hand, "Listen, it's called a secret identity for a reason. I can't just take it off."

"It's just us... and it's not like we're gonna know what your name is. And plus you're among friends... so let us help you. Now take off the mask." Anna told him.

Spider-Man shook his head, "Yeah... that's not happening."

It was clear that the web-head was going to be stubborn about this, but Anna was not going to have any of that... because she was just as stubborn, "Take it off."

"No," Spider-Man immediately replied.

"Take it off."

"Nope."

"Take. The mask. Off. Now."

"Hmm, let me think about it for…No!"

Anna groaned in frustration but calmed herself as she told him, "Listen I promise you... on parents grave I won't tell anyone who you really are unless you say it's okay. In fact, so do Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven."

Spider-Man reminded her, "You know Sven can't talk, right?"

"I'm aware... but Kristoff speaks for him oddly enough... Now, we promise. Right, guys?" Anna turned around as the three of them nodded.

Spider-Man sighed, "Fine... you win..."

Anna smirked with satisfaction until Spider-Man removed his mask. Kristoff's and her own eyes widened in shock as Olaf beamed, "Wow! Spider-Man looks just like Peter!"

"That's because he is..." Kristoff muttered still in shock.

Anna just continued to stare, as Peter asked, "Um... Anna... you gonna be okay?"

Anna said nothing in response.

"Anna? Hey, Your Highness? Earth to Anna, you okay?" Even when Peter waved a hand in front of the princess's face, she showed barely any outward reaction, until finally, she did move, but not in a way that any of them were expecting. When she finally did move, it was only to roll her head a little bit before she fell to the snow.

Olaf looked down at Anna, "Huh? Guess Anna had a long day."

"Okay... I didn't think she was gonna faint." Peter admitted.

Kristoff asked, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah... let's just give her a minute to recover from the shock." Peter nodded.

Kristoff turned to him, "I just can't believe how blind we've been. Spider-Man only ever showed up when you disappeared." He turned to Sven, "I mean how did we not see this coming?!"

"I knew Peter was Spider-Man." Kristoff spoke for Sven.

Kristoff gasped, "What?! How?!"

"I saw Peter change back when we're looking for him." Sven nodded as Kristoff spoke.

He stared, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my secret to give." 'Sven' replied.

Kristoff shook his head, "Unbelievable..."

Peter just stared, "I don't even wanna when you two started doing that."

"Doing what?" Kristoff asked generally confused.

Peter stared at him for a few seconds, "Never mind..."

Just then, Anna groaned as she got up, "Kristoff... I just had the weirdest dream. We were at Elsa's ice palace, she sent a giant snowman to kick us out and Spider-Man had unmasked himself to reveal that he was actually…"

"Hi Anna," Peter waved, still holding his mask in one hand.

"Hey Peter," Anna replied before turning back to Kristoff so she could continue, only to pause and look back again. She was silent for a few more minutes before she finally managed to say, "Oh… That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope," Peter confirmed. "My name is Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man."

Anna was still in shock, she asked, "Does Elsa know?"

Peter shook his head, "As far as I know..."

Anna muttered, "Why didn't I see before... Elsa wasn't crushing on two guys... she had one. Her crushes were the one and the same guy."

"Hold on, crushes... Anna we're not like that." Peter tries to tell her.

Anna glared playfully as she crossed her arms, "Oh, really... look me in the eye and say that..."

Peter oddly enough had a hard time doing so which proved her point. Anna closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "Just... how and why?"

Peter sighed, "Well... it all started when I was fifteen... and a felid trip to ESU labs..."

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all listened to the spider's tale. He explained the spider bite which lead him to gain the powers of the spider, how he finished his father's formula to create his webs, how he used his powers at first to win a contest but was cheated from his money, then the criminal who robbed him and Peter let escape, and then his Uncle's murder and how he tracked the killer. However, they all stood there in a shocked silence after hearing Peter tell her about his Uncle Ben's murder, not to mention his confrontation with the killer and finding out that he was the man that he was the same man that Peter let escape after getting cheated out of his wrestling match. Anna gasped, "Oh my gosh...!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw his face," Peter replied, then briefly turned away to try and fight back tears on remembering that painful memory. "But what hurts the most was the fact that if I hadn't been so damn full of myself and stopped the guy when I had the chance... I might've saved Uncle Ben."

The story was still way too big for them to take in, but they could tell that Peter was being truthful with them, on this whole journey Peter always spoke highly of his uncle but he always like he felt guilty of something to with him.

"Wait, no. Peter! That wasn't your fault!" She told him, this time trying to comfort him.

Kristoff nodded, "She right. You were angry. I would have even done the same thing. There's no way you could have known that thief would have gone to steal you're uncle's car and murder him."

Before he could answer, Peter had two small tears run down his cheeks, and thus took a moment to wipe them off his face before turning to them. "That's what I keep telling myself...hardly works. Only thing that helps a little is that Uncle Ben's killer realized what he did was wrong and he's now atoning for it by staying in prison."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked in confusion.

Peter replied, "Long story... but the point is I failed to learn the greatest lesson my Uncle ever tried to teach me. With great power comes great responsibility. I had listened to him and done the right thing..."

Anna then ran up to hug him, "Peter... I so sorry... so after this you became the crime fighter we know today."

"Yeah. Basically." Peter nodded as she let go.

Anna gave him a sad smile, "You know... I was wrong about you... you're actually perfect for my sister..."

"What?" Peter asked.

Anna smiled, "You can ask her to marry you if you want too. You have my blessing."

Peter turned to Kristoff, who at that point was gave 'a just go with it' look. Peter sighed, "Thanks, Anna..."

After a moment of awkward silence, Kristoff spoke up, "...So... Now what?"

Anna turned to Kristoff with shyness, "Now what?" Her eyes widened as she just remembered what happened, "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw us out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. Elsa's still in danger of the Kingpin and the Sinister Six. And then there's your ice business..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Kristoff reassured her before turning to Peter and gasped, "Worry about his hair?!"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What? We just fell off a cliff and I've been wearing a mask. You should see your hair."

Anna turned to see what Kristoff meant as Anna realized, "No, yours is turning white."

"White? It's what?" Peter asked as Anna pulled out a tiny mirror and showed him his hair. Peter gasped in shock for like Anna's hair, he too had a white streak in his hair. Peter replied, "Well... I was not excepting my hair to turn white until I'm at least 50... not now… I'm going to hear about this none stop from Torch and Hawkeye..."

"It's because Elsa struck you; isn't it?" Anna asked.

Peter turned to her and Kristoff, "Does it look bad?"

The two turned to each other and gave worried looks before turning back to Peter, "...No."

Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation, "You both hesitated."

"No, we didn't." They replied at the same time before turning to each other and blushed.

Peter then recalled, "Wait... Elsa mentioned to me before... well... as Spider-Man. Years ago, Anna, you went through a similar experience. Elsa had struck you in the head with your powers."

This made Anna hold one of her braids to look at her own white streak. Could it be possible? She shook her head, "Hold on... I don't ever remember Elsa even having powers, if it did happen, how come I don't remember it?"

"Elsa told me that you ended up being okay, but as a result you have no memory of the incident of that fact you remembering that she even has powers." Peter told her.

Anna eyes widened, "So... that's why Elsa shut herself out... she didn't want to hurt me." She frowned, "I guess in a way... this really was my fault."

"Hey... you were only children then and it was an accident. No one was to blame for the event." Spidey told her when he winced as he fell to his knees as more of his hair was turning white.

Kristoff realized, "It's getting worse."

"Peter, you need help." Anna told him.

Peter nodded, "Dr. Connors could help... but I doubt he's brought the technology to figure out what's wrong with me, let alone help me."

Kristoff thought for a moment before thinking, "Hold on... I have an idea. I know where we need to go. Now, come on."

He heads towards the sunset. As Anna, Peter, Sven, and Olaf follow. The snowman nodded, "Okay! Where are we going?"

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered.

Anna realized, "The love experts?"

Olaf wondered, "Love experts?!"

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff reassured them.

Peter asked, "How do you know?

"...Because I've seen them do it before." He answered smiling.

Peter wondered, _"Hmm... maybe that's where Elsa and Anna's parents went for help when they were little. I guess there's only one way to find out."_

As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven, "I like to consider myself a love expert."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ice castle, Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

She hears ice cracking. She stopped and looked around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. Elsa hoped Spider-Man would be able to help her like before... and if Peter was Spider-Man... she hoped he was okay... because either way... he appeared to be Arendelle's and possibly the world's only hope...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. I bet you didn't see that coming. Peter getting his heart frozen instead of Anna! I thought it would make a great change in the story. Not only that, Olaf, Anna, Sven, and Kristoff knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man. How will that affect the rest of the story? Anyways, next time, the gang visit Kristoff friends, who try to get Anna and Kristoff married, much to Peter's amusement. However, things turn for worst when they learn what is wrong with Peter, and not only that they learn of the consequences if Elsa is killed before she undo's the winter from a strong figure of Peter's past, and thanks to Doc Ock, Hammerhead now knows where she is. Can Harry and Elsa hold off Hammerhead, Chameleon, Fancy Dan, and Ox until Spider-Man and the others can get to her? Stay tuned. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fixer-Upper

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. And now it's time to meet the trolls. Anyone else played the new Spider-Man game yet. I did and it's awesome! Can't wait for the dlc missions! Now, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Alexander97: I'm glad you liked the change...**

 **foxchick1: I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.**

 **SORARULES23: Yeah, but Cap would back them off him and try to tell how dangerous the situation really is. That's the basic idea but you'll have to wait and see how it all goes. Well, you're about to find out... Pleas enjoy!**

 **joesphguy217: Well... here you guy... Enjoy!**

 **Tiger2014: Of coarse he would. He's a hero. He wouldn't stand aside and let an innocent or guilty person get killed when he's on duty. Plus, he didn't want Elsa to lose her sister the same way he lost his Uncle Ben and Gwen. Things although just got a lot more interesting.**

 **Mickol93: You'll see... Please enjoy!**

 **MOVIELORD101: Yes, but it still won't be easy for Peter in the end.**

 **gunman: Is this really the only fanfic that actually does this? Huh, neat. He probably learned to count the same way he learn to speak English... magic. Gotta love what Peter thinks of his situations at times...**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: No, problem... but you'll just have to see how they learn.**

 **Writer2018: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope yo enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Alright, with that out of the way! Let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fixer-Upper

Later that evening, the Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back, "Look, Sven. The sky's awake."

Even since Anna got over the shock that Peter was Spider-Man, she asked him so many questions. Anna continued, "You said got bit by a spider? Can it bite me?" She then reconsidered, "Well, it probably would've hurt, right? "

"Whatever. Even if it did hurt, I'd let it bite me. Maybe." Anna thought aloud before asking, "How much did it hurt?"

Peter sighed, "The spider's dead, Anna. And ESU quit that project years ago, so it's unlikely it'll happen again."

Anna look disappointed before wondering, "Do you lay eggs?"

"What? No..." Peter shook his head in disgust.

She wondered, "Can you spit venom?"

"No." Peter answered.

She then asked, "Can you summon an army of spiders?"

No, Anna." Peter shook his head.

Anna sighed in relief, "Oh, good because that would creep me out if you could..." She then wondered, "How far can you shoot your webs?"

"It's unknown. I just know when I'm in and out of range." Peter answered.

Anna told him, "If I was you, I would stand on a building... and just shoot it as far as I could..."

Just then, Peter shivered as he wondered, "Did it just get colder all of a sudden?"

Anna noticed Peter's hair getting even whiter. She turned to Kristoff, "Any ideas how to keep our superhero friend warm?"

Kristoff did a quick look around but then get's an idea, "Wait. Come here."

He takes Peter's hand and pulls him around a bend into a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds his hands over one of them, "Oooh... That's nice."

"Oh... yeah... this definitely feels nice." Anna nodded as she joined him.

They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. Kristoff told Peter, "We're getting close so you might want to put back on the mask or get your..."

"Oh... right..." Peter places on the mask and the pushes the button on his belt to change back to Peter Parker.

Anna asked in amazement, "How did you do that?"

"Technology... this was a gift from Harry and Dr. Connors." Peter explained.

Anna couldn't help but wonder, "Do they know about... you know..."

"Yes, but not at first..." Peter admitted.

Anna nodded, "So... I get you friend had a jerk for a dad but why did he act that way when we bumped into each other and I yelled at you for something that was both our fault."

"Well... you see... when I was younger... I got bullied at school." Peter started.

Anna paused before asking, "Bullied?"

Peter was about to explain when he realized, "You know what bullies are right?"

"Well... yeah..." Anna nodded, "Never met one before until a few days back... just so we're clear, I mean the Sinister Six... not Harry."

Peter nodded, "Well... I had a lot of them... but Gwen and I were his first friends so he always had my back..."

"So, that's why he stuck up for you... he wasn't trying to be mean... he was just sticking up for you... I guess I owe him an apology too." Anna admitted.

Peter told her, "Harry's also sorry by the way... but I think he'd rather tell you that himself."

Anna smiled as they continued to walk, it was quiet until Kristoff spoke up, "So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until they took me in."

"They did?" Anna turned to Kristoff.

He nodded as he continued, "Yeah. I don't want to scare you... or Peter, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly, "Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

Peter nodded, "If they're anything like my Uncle Ben and Aunt May... they're fine with me..."

Kristoff smiled, appreciating Anna's sincerity. He appreciated Peter's as well. He took a deep breath, "Okay then..."

Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces, "Meet my family."

Peter, Anna, and Olaf looked around and saw nothing but rocks. He waved to the rocks, "Hey, guys! You are a sight for sore eyes. Rocko... looking sharp, as usual. Clay, whoa... I don't even recognize you. You lost so much weight."

As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded. Anna turned Peter in shock, "...They're rocks."

"He's crazy." Olaf realized.

Peter turned them, "Yeah... we should have saw this coming as soon as we heard him talking for Sven."

Olaf whispered to Anna and Peter, "I'll distract them while you run."

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf said loudly to one of the rocks before turning to Anna and Peter, "Anna, because I love you, I insist you and Peter run." He then turned to the rock and patted his hand on it, "I understand you're love experts!"

"Why aren't you running?" Olaf whispered.

Peter told her, "Maybe... we should take up Olaf's offer."

"Agreed..." Anna nodded they both started backing up. She called out to Kristoff, "Okay. Um... we're gonna go..."

"No, no, no. Anna, Peter, wait!" Kristoff called out to them when then the rocks around her start rolling.

Anna gasped, "Kristoff!"

"What the heck..." Peter muttered.

Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls. One of them beamed, "KRISTOFF'S HOME!"

"Kristoff!"

"Kristoff's home!"

"It's been too long!"

"Kristoff's home!"

Olaf jumps around all excitedly and beams, "Kristoff's home!" He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls, "Wait? Kristoff?"

"Okay... guess he isn't as crazy as we thought." Peter admitted.

Anna watched these new events, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength, "Oh, lemme look at you!"

Another troll tries to pull off his clothes, "Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them."

Kristoff quickly stopped them before things got really awkward, "AAAAAAAAh! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." He then cleared his throat, "Great to see you all. Where's Grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." A troll child beamed.

Another showed him, "And I earned my fire crystal."

"I passed a kidney stone." A older troll stated.

Another troll child leaped into Kristoff's arms, "Hey, Kristoff! Pick me up!"

The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sinks under the weight of him, "Whoa! You're getting big. Good for you."

Just then more troll children jumped on him making it even harder for him to still stares, confused, as she turned to Peter, "Do you have any idea what these guys are?"

"Well... they're different from the ones I've seen but if I had to guess... I'd say they're trolls." Peter answered.

Anna smiled as she began to realize this herself, "Trolls? Of coarse... They're trolls."

All troll eyes turn to Anna and Peter and blink at them. Until one of them beamed, "...He's brought a girl! And a friend!"

"He's brought a girl! And a friend!" The rest of the Trolls beamed.

Suddenly they were surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna and Peter over to Kristoff. They place Anna into Kristoff's arms and Peter stood beside them. The princess wondered, "What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff answered as he put her down.

One of climbs on top of her husband to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle, "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no." Anna blushed.

Kristoff looks embarrassed as he tired telling them, "You've got the wrong idea."

"No." Anna shook her head.

Kristoff added, "No. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Anna smiles, looking uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. She turned to Peter with plead in her eyes, "Peter... a little help here."

Peter smirked in amusement, "Actually, to be honest... I really wanna see where this goes..."

"Traitor..." Anna glared at Peter as he laughed to himself. She then turned back to the trolls, "Look, if you let us explain..."

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" One of the trolls wondered before singing, " _Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_

"What?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

Peter smirked, _"Saw this one coming... I personally would have done, 'kiss the girl...' but this... might be even better... still doesn't mean I don't have sing it later..."_

 _"Or the grumpy way he talks?"_ Another troll sang.

Kristoff shook his head, "Oh, no."

Just as another troll gestured to Kristoff's feet, " _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"_

"Hey!" Kristoff complained as Peter chuckled to himself.

Another troll sang, _"And though we know he washes well... He always ends up sort of smelly..."_

 _"But you'll never meet a fella... who's_ _as sensitive and sweet..."_ Several trolls sang.

Anna nodded, "That's nice, but..."

The trolls pulled Kristoff as they sang, _"So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper... So, he's got a few flaws..."_

 _"Like his peculiar brain, dear..."_ One of the trolls sang as it held on to one of Sven's antlers as another troll hung on to the other one, _"His thing with the reindeer..."_

 _"That's a little outside_ _of nature's laws."_ The trolls sang.

Kristoff blushed in embarrassment as he exclaimed, "This is not about me!"

Peter was struggling not to burst out laughing as the trolls continued, " _So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper... But this we're certain of... You can fix this fixer-upper up... With a little bit of love..."_

"Um... Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem, here." Kristoff told them as Anna nodded.

The first troll smirked, "I'll say. So, tell me, dear... _Is it the way that he runs scared?"_

 _"Or that he's socially impaired?"_ One of the trolls sang as he covered his ears.

Just then, a child troll leap in Kristoff's arm, _"Or that he only likes... To tinkle in the woods?"_

"I did not need to know that." Anna stated as Kristoff blushed as Peter continued to laugh as Anna glared, "Stop laughing..."

Peter smiled, "I'm sorry but you have to admit, it's a little funny."

Before Anna could go on, one of the trolls sang, _"Are you holding back your fondness... Due to his unmanly blondness?"_

 _"Or the way he covers up..._ _That he's the honest goods?"_ The trolls sang as walked up to Sven and they both scratched themselves _, "H_ _e's just a bit of a fixer-upper... He's got a couple of bugs..."_

"No, I don't!" Kristoff exclaimed.

The trolls continued, _"His isolation is confirmation... Of his desperation for healing hugs..."_

"Awwww..." Anna smiled.

The trolls sang as Peter decided to join in the fun singing, _"So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper... But we know what to do... The way to fix up this fixer-upper... Is to fix him up with you..."_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Enough!" Kristoff exclaimed as he told them, "She is engaged to someone else, okay?"

All the trolls blink before turning to Peter, who raised his hands in defense, "Not me... some random Prince she just met..."

Just then all the trolls huddle together as one of them sang, _"So, she's a bit of a fixer-upper..."_

 _"That's a minor thing..."_ Another sang.

One of the male trolls sang, _"Her quote 'engagement...' is a flex arrangement."_

 _"And by the way, I don't see no ring."_ One of the children trolls sang.

The trolls then sang together, _"So, she's a bit of a fixer-upper... Her brain's a bit betwixt..."_

 _"Get the fiance out of the way... And the whole thing will be fixed..."_ Peter and the trolls sang.

Kristoff groaned in annoyance.. what made things worse was Peter was helping them. The first troll sang to Anna, _"We're not saying you can change him... 'Cause people don't really change... We're only saying that love's a force... That's powerful and strange... People make bad choices... If they're mad or scared or stressed..."_

 _"But throw a little love their way..."_ She sang as the other trolls joined in, _"Throw a little love their way..."_

 _"And you'll bring out their best... True love brings out the best..."_ The trolls sang. Kristoff looks over at Anna.

She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals. Anna laughed as she pointed to Kristoff who just noticed he was dressed similarly. By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers, _"Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper... That's what it's all about..."_

 _"Father!"_ A father troll sang.

Another troll sang, _"Sister!"_

As the third troll joined in, _"Brother!"_

They all sang together, _"We need each other to raise us up... And round us out... Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper... But when push comes to shove..."_

 _"The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is..."_ Olaf sang as he danced around.

The trolls began to finish the song, " _True, true... True... Love! Love, love, love. Love. True love. True~"_

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded..." A persist troll asked as he held the Bible.

The humans stopped smiling as Anna asked, "Wait, what?"

"You're getting married." The troll persist explained.

Peter thought to himself, _"Okay... fun's over... time to interfere before they really do get married..."_

 _"Love!"_ The trolls finished their sang as Peter was about to speak up when he fell to the ground as Anna and Kristoff ditched the clothes the trolls gave them to help Peter as his hair turned even whiter.

Anna gasped in horror, "Peter..."

"He's as cold as ice." Kristoff stated as Anna nodded in agreement.

Just then, the oldest and wisest troll rolled up to them, "There is strange magic here."

Peter thought, _"Is he like the Master Yoda of the trolls?"_

Anna and Kristoff helped Peter to him as the latter spoke up, "Grand Pabbie."

"Come, come. Bring him here to me." He told them.

Kristoff examined Peter before telling him, "Peter Parker, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by Anna's sister. If not removed, the solid ice will you freeze, forever."

They gasped, as Peter slightly joked, "Well... at least I'll know what Captain America felt like when he was frozen."

Everyone stared at him as Anna asked, "Captain Who?"

Peter sighed, "Long story."

They then turned turned back to Grand Pabbie as Kristoff asked, "But you can remove it, right?"

He shook his head sadly, "I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. This is not what it was like for Anna when she was a child. If it was his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna wondered out loud.

One of the trolls suggested, "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" All the trolls kissed their couples if they had any.

Peter thought out loud as well, "So... my life is depended on the most cliché thing in fairy tales... what are the odds?"

"Most cliché? You meant most romantic right?" Anna asked him in confusion.

Peter shook his head, "No... I meant most cliché... and the girl I loved died years ago..."

"Well... at least things can't get much worse than this." Kristoff tried to relive him.

"I'm afraid things could get much worse than this, young man. Especially if there's no one to stop it." A new, female voice suddenly interrupted, startling both group and the trolls. Anna and Kristoff were immediately on guard for an impending attack, while a strange mist seemed to begin creeping in around them.

When he saw that some of his new friends were preparing to draw weapons and fight, or were just starting to panic, Spidey immediately waved for them to calm down and shouted, "Wait, it's okay! I've got a pretty good idea who this is."

"You do?" Anna asked.

"Creepy, echoing voice, strange mist forming around us, and let's not forget that my Spider-Sense isn't tingling," Spider-Man listed before turning around to where the mist was the most densely formed. "All of this can only mean one person: Madame Web."

Just then an old woman appeared behind them. She wore red visor over her eyes and sits in a big chair. The chair however has a series of lines forming a giant web behind it. The lady is wearing a red suit from her neck to her feet forming a tail like point at the end as her legs are together. What stands out on the suit is the white spider on the chest that makes that makes a long white line to the end of her toes. She greeted, "Spider-Man... you are once again need."

"Geez, reveal my secret identity to the whole world why don't you?" Spider-Man replied quietly to himself.

Anna turned to him, "Wait... she knows who you are?"

"Yes... she reads minds..." Peter told to her.

Anna eyes widened, "So... she can hear whatever we think?"

"Yep." Peter nodded.

Anna muttered, "Cool..."

He turned to Madame Web as Kristoff and Anna helped him to her, "In case you didn't know... I have ice in my heart that's slowly freezing me to death... and what do you mean things can get much worse than this?"

"All will be explained... but first things first..." Madame Web then used her powers to make Peter glow making Anna and Kristoff releasing him. Soon, the light died down and Peter was able to stand on his own two feet, "There. I used my powers to slow the ice in your heart and given you the strength to stand and fight on your own. But be warned, it will not last forever."

Kristoff gasped, "You can do that too?"

"Yes, Kristoff. I can." She nodded.

She then turned to Grand Pabbie and smiled, "How are you doing, old friend?"

"I am doing well, Madame Web. How are you?" He smiled and nodded.

She answered, "I'm doing well... all things considering."

Kristoff jaw dropped, "And she knows Grand Pabbie... How come I never heard of you?!"

"I never had a chance to bring her up to you..." He replied with a shrug.

Before Kristoff could go on, Peter stopped him, "You can ask them later... right now... I wanna know how much worse can things get right now."

"Yes... the people of Arendelle have grown concerned that you never returned Anna and a search party lead by Prince Hans has gone to search for you..." Madame Web explained.

Anna eyes widened, "What?! I told him to stay and take care of Arendelle!"

"Let me guess... some of Kingpin's henchmen decided to tag along with him?" Peter assumed.

The blind woman nodded, "Correct. He sent Hammerhead, Fancy Dan, Ox, and the Chameleon after her."

Anna turned to Peter, "Super villains?"

"Yeah... but there nowhere near the Sinister Six level... Elsa and Marshmallow could easily overpower all four of them. Still... they might catch her off guard." Peter answered with concern.

Madame Web told them, "Harry thought the same thing and went after them with his father's old tech but I fear what may happen if the Duke's guards, the Kingpin's men, or anyone else attempts to kill her at this state to end the winter."

"Let me guess... it doesn't work..." Peter answered. She nodded, "I'm afraid you're correct... if Elsa were killed the storm would rage on and doom the Earth to an eternal ice age... only this time... no living thing could survive on the planet... and that's only the beginning..."

"Wait... you saying it'll get worse than that?!" Anna gasped.

Madame Web answered, "Yes... the Kingpin will attempt to use the Spot's device to escape to a different Earth with the blood of your sister but instead will spreed a cancer through out the multiverse..."

"Different Earth? Multiverse?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

Peter sighed as he explained, "Hold on, I'll explain..."

Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff turned to Peter as he told them, "Have you ever wondered what would ever happen if you made a different choice in your life, like if Anna didn't agree to marry Hans? Or if I never came here? Or if Kristoff didn't lose his sleigh? Or if Anna got her heart frozen instead of me?"

The four nodded as Peter explained, "Well, back home... there is a theory that what decision we did then created another Earth where we did."

"I don't follow..." Anna shook her head.

Kristoff stated, "Yeah... I'm also confused..."

"Yeah," Olaf nodded, "You're saying words... but I don't get what they mean..."

Peter sighed as he picked up a stick, "Hold on... I seen this explained in a TV show..."

He then began drawing circles on the dirt. "Alright, so imagine there are multiple versions of Earth, like one where… Hans asked Elsa to marry him instead of you, one where we're all snowmen and Olaf's the human…"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how about one where all of us are evil?"

"Been there; it stinks," Peter revealed before he turned everyone's attention to the ground that was now full of circles that represented different versions of Earth. "And all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another."

"Hold on... I've seen allot of strange things in my life but this is pushing it... other Earths... that can't be real." Kristoff stated before asking, "Can it?"

Peter replied, "Says the guy who speaks for his reindeer, was raised by trolls, live in a kingdom with a Snow Queen, and teaming-up with a living snowman and a superhero?"

"Fair point... but still... this has got to be impossible, right?" Kristoff stated.

Madame Web shook her head, "It's not... not only Spider-Man and myself have traveled among them but we are not the only spiders in existence either," Madame Web revealed. She then raised an open hand behind her and announced, "Behold, the Great Web of Life and Destiny, and the multiverse of the Spider-Heroes, more commonly known as the Spider-Verse."

A moment later, what looked like a massive spider web suddenly expanded out from where Madame Web's hand was, and the group was greeted by an incredible sight. In the gaps between the various threads of the web, they saw various images of Spider-Man swinging on web-lines, fighting evil, and working with other heroes that were clad in strange outfits similar to his. At the same time, they could also see a number of differences between the Spider-Man standing before them, both in terms of his costume and in other ways as well. A Spider-Man in a dark suit fight in the 1930s. A futuristic world with Spider-Man swing around in the year 2099. A Spider-Man dressed similar costume to the Spider-Man they knew but with a big white Spider symbol on his chest and back fighting an alternate take of the sister six, a Spider-Man in armor fighting along side galactic heroes against a powerful purple man with a metal glove, and one with a different Spider-Man in a red and black suit. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven's jaws dropped as they stared in awe as Olaf beamed, "Hey, there's you... no, there's you... no, there's you..."

"That's a lot of Spider-Men..." Anna admitted.

Kristoff added, "And women..."

Anna turned in confusion before turning to what Kristoff was seeing. Anna gasped, "A Spider-Girl...?"

Spidey just smiled when he saw the image of a young woman said, "Well I'd be a little surprised if there wasn't a few women in this thing. Madame Web did say that this was a multiverse of Spider-Heroes, not just Spider-Men."

"So then, do you know who all of these guys are?" Olaf asked.

"Not all of them," Spider-Man admitted. "But I have met some of them at least once in my life. I do know that one that you spotted pretty well though. That is the Spider-Girl from an alternate future, otherwise known as Mayday to her friends and family. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

As Anna added, "You're married?!"

"Uh no, I'm not. I did say that she's my daughter in an alternate future, and while I did used to crush the woman that would've been Mayday's mother, it didn't last... when I realized the girl that I'd been in love with had been beside me the whole time." Spider-Man revealed.

Anna calmed down at that, and smiled for a bit before seeing Peter turning to one with a another Spider-Woman. Anna recognized her as she pulled off the mask, Gwen Stay, Peter's first love. Anna turned to that reality, "One where Gwen was bit by the spider instead of you..."

"Yeah..." Peter nodded sadly.

Anna pulled him away, "Hey, if you want to talk about what happened..."

Peter shook his head, "Not yet, Anna..."

"Hey, I found one with Anna!" Olaf beamed.

Anna beamed in excitement, "REALLY?!"

However, then she, Kristoff, and Peter stared in shock as they saw that image was Anna making out with a slightly younger Peter. Anna and Peter turned to each other in shock as Kristoff wondered with a little jealous look, "Wait... so do you two...?"

"NO!" They exclaimed as Anna added, "I see Peter as an annoying big brother if anything..."

Peter nodded, "Yeah... same... nothing romantic about us!"

Kristoff sighed in relief, "In that case... let's never discuss this again."

"Agreed." Peter and Anna nodded.

The then turned to another version of Peter as Anna commented, "Is that Peter as a pig?"

"Focus, everyone... if Elsa dies in the state she's in and the Kingpin tries to leave this Earth... all life in the multiverse will die of the eternal winter... and not just the Spider-Verse." Madame Web warned them.

Peter asked, "Can't we get some back up here... what about the Avengers, the X-Men, S.H.E.I.L.D., or the Fantastic Four? Even without you're help, I'm a weak and outnumbered here?"

"Unfortunately, due to the storm, the heroes of Earth are forced into defense as they try to help civilians get to safety..." She then showed images of Captain America, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Black Window making sure civilians got shelter from the storm. The Hulk, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and the Thing free civilians from there frozen cars. Thor and Storm were trying to keep the storm at bay while the rest of the X-Men kept guard in case any of their enemies tired to strike in their time of need. The Human Torch kept the people around him warm while his sister, the Invisible Woman, entertained the children by telling them stories. Madame Web added, "While the smartest are still trying to figure out the problem and how to solve it." They then saw Mr. Fantastic, Beast, Charles Xavier, Namor, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Black Panther, Black Bolt, and Nick Fury coming up with theories and speculations.

Anna gasped in awe, "Whoa... I had no idea there were so many super people on Earth..."

"Yeah, and the other heroes can't get to us anytime soon with the storm raging on." Kristoff nodded.

Madame Web continued, "Which is why the fate on Earth, once again rest on you're shoulders, Spider-Man."

"Of coarse it is..." Spider-Man muttered, "You know, somehow I bet Jameson blaming me for all of this."

Anna turned to him in shock, "Who the heck is Jameson and why would he blame you? You don't even have ice powers!"

"Jameson's my boss. He's the guy I sell my pictures to and he hates Spider-Man. Don't know why but he thinks I'm a menace and the worst part is half of New York believes him. So, believe me when I say... he'll find a way." Peter explained.

Anna stated, "But that's... awful! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright... I don't do this work for money or fame..." Peter told her as Anna nodded understandingly, looks like Peter and Elsa had more in common than she first thought.

That's when she lit up, she knew what they had to do to save him, "We gotta get back to Elsa! We need to get Elsa to kiss you!"

"Wait, what?" Peter turned to her in shock.

Anna smiled, "You see... all we need to do is get past Marshmallow, get Elsa to kiss you, saving you, I call off Hans and letting him know I'm alright, you beat the bad guys, and then we live happily ever after!"

"Anna... we've known each other for about four days at best and ever less as Peter Parker... what makes you think she will kiss me and that'll even work." Peter asked.

Anna smirked, "Because she likes you! Duh!"

"Anna... listen... I can't..." Peter tried to explain.

That's when Madame Web cut him off, "I'm afraid you'll have to explain later... Hans is almost upon Elsa..."

"What?! How?! How would he know where to find her?!" Kristoff wondered as Anna gasped worried for her sister.

Peter quickly realized, "Because... we lead Doc Ock straight to her... and he told Hammerhead."

"Oh no!" Anna gasped.

Kristoff nodded in agreement, "We need to get back to the ice castle now!"

Everyone quickly jumped on Sven as Kritoff told him, "Pull us out, Sven."

Anna called out, "Olaf, come on!"

"I'm coming! Let's go join Elsa and Hans!"

Olaf beamed before wondering, "Who is this Hans?"

"Farewell, and good luck, Spider-Man." Madame Web told him as she vanished...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle as Hammerhead grinned, "See, it's as I told ya... my info was legit. If the Queen's here then your bride to be must be as well..."

Hans nodded before turning to everyone, "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard for the super villains, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

The Duke's thugs exchange a look as Hammerhead gave Fancy Dan, Ox, and the Chameleon a small nod. Harry kept his eye on them as he slowly reached into his bag for a pumpkin bomb.

Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It was Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard, he had full recovered since his last battle with Spider-Man. He slamed a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodged out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, throwing their spears and arrows while Hammerhead pulled out a machine gun and fired it at Marshmallow. The snowman just got angrier and knocked them over. Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans. Marshmallow raised his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety as Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at Marshmallow. The explosion made Marshmallow back up a little. Hans quickly drew his sword, as Elsa peeked out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs, Kingpin's Men, and Harry saw her. One of the thugs exclaimed, "The Queen!"

The thugs charge up the stairs, followed by Hammerhead, Chameleon, and the rest of the Enforcers followed. Harry's eyes narrowed, "Oh, no you don't..."

Harry ran after them as the quickly got past Marshmallow as he fought Hans and the other men. The guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards were about to pursue when Hammerhead rammed into them slamming them into the wall unconscious. Hammerhead turned to the others, "Alright, boys, boss wants the Queen's blood but we need her alive... for now..."

"You got it..." Fancy Dan nodded as they ran after the Queen.

Harry entered the castle himself and followed them quickly. They trapped her on the top floor, as Hammerhead aimed his gun at her, "Don't move, your highness... if you know what's good for ya..."

"No. Please." Elsa pleaded.

Ox went right for her to take her but Elsa creates an ice wall. He slammed right into it as Fancy Dan and Chameleon ran around as Elsa told them, "Stay away!"

Elsa shoots ice at them. Chameleon ducked out of the way as Fancy Dan used his agility to dodge it as they continue the attack. As Ox tired to yank the ice wall down, Hammerhead was about to knock it down with his head when several razor bats struck him in the back. Hammerhead winced as he turned to Harry as he pulled out his sword, "You heard the Queen... back away... now!"

"If it ain't Osborn's boy... haven't seen ya since I worked for the Big Man..." Hammerhead's eyes narrowed as he pulled the bat's out of his back.

He gave a nod to Ox, "Take him!"

Ox ran at Harry but he threw a gas pumpkin bomb at him. Ox coughed a little before fallen unconscious. Hammerhead's eyes narrowed as he threw his gun aside and cracked his knuckles, "You know... I wanted to kill your father when I learned he was the Green Goblin... but since he ain't here no more, you'll have to do instead."

"Bring it..." Harry told him as he gestured his sword at him. Hammerhead ran at him as their fight began...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hans was nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolled away and jumped to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge but catches himself on the ice stares as the other men help him up and they rushed into the ice palace to help Harry...

* * *

Harry dodged another charge from Hammerhead as he swung his sword. The blade broke when it struck his head, Hammerhead then proceed to hit Harry knocking him back. Harry pulls out another pumpkin bomb and threw it. When it went off it trapped Hammerhead with Goblin's web. He struggled to get free but couldn't get loose. Elsa is surrounded by Fancy Dan and Chameleon. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps Fancy Dan in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. She pushed Chameleon back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which began to crack until the balcony doors shatter. The villain is pushed to the edge. He was inches away from falling to his death but while she wasn't looking, Chameleon get to safety and waited for an opportunity as he pulled out his bag of disguises...

* * *

Hans and his men run in as Harry got up. They all saw the destruction and Fancy Dan near his death. Hans called out, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa snaps out of her rage. She saw the men, frightened, moments from killing him. She stopped. Elsa looks to Hans and Harry, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the villain on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the Fancy Dan's neck. He takes this advantage as he gets Hammerhead's, gun nearby, and aims it at Elsa. Hans and Harry saw this. The Prince quickly made a plan and rushed at Fancy Dan pushed the gun up just as the bullet releases. The bullet hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. Harry quickly pushes the Queen to safety but someone grabbed from behind pulling him down. The chandelier came crashing down as the ice smashed like glass. The impact knocked Elsa out as some of the men went to check up on her as Hans went to check on Harry. He pulled him out of the ice, "You alright?"

"I'll live... the Queen?" Harry asked. Hans turned to her as the men gave him a nod. He reassured him, "She'll be okay."

He then ordered, "Arrest the ones who threatened her life, they will stand trail when this is over?"

They quickly arrested Hammerhead, Ox, Fancy Dan, as well as the Dukes guards. Just then, one of them reported, "Your highness, we can't seem to find one of assassins, he must have gotten away during the confusion."

Harry turned to Hans, "We can't leave her here, he could just come back and take the Queen's life."

"We'll take her back to Arendelle, put lock her up in a cell... for her own safety..." Hans stated, "Hopefully we can get her to tell us where Anna is and bring back summer."

Harry nodded as Hans carried her, what he didn't know that Harry pulled a shot a stuck it in the Queen's arm a drew some of her blood. Still unconscious, Elsa slightly winced. Harry with the shoot of her blood turned back to the smashed chandelier where the real Harry lied their buried and unconscious. Chameleon smirked under his mask, he had what Fisk had wanted... no to finish there main mission... taking over Arendelle...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Things looks bleak for our heroes, Peter's dying and the fate of the multiverse is at stake, back up isn't coming any time soon, and the only thing that can save Peter is an act of true love but he's still has Gwen on his mind... if they reach Elsa, will he be ready to love again? Not only that, Chameleon played a switch-a-roo with Harry and took of Elsa's blood for the Kingpin. How will that turn out? Next time, after returning to the ice castle after the battle, everyone seeks to Harry for answers, not only that Peter finally opens up to why he can't love again, however when learning what happened they learned that someone was not who he seems to be... could he be Kingpin's mysterious partner? And what will the Kingpin do with the Queen's blood? Well... let's just say he plans to weaponize it using a certain black sludge... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review! Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**I don't own Spider-Man and Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Alright... we getting close to the final battle but before we begin, let's reply to reply to some reviews...**

 **Dexter: Thank you. Funny you should mention that... you'll see... ;D**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks and I believed I mentioned that I have. Already beat Taskmaster! Which was a nice surprised appearance ...**

 **Tiger2014: Well... kinda... Elsa's still alive but Chamaeleon to Harry's place and stole Elsa's blood. Which isn't gonna be good for Spider-Man.**

 **Prime's apprentice: Glad you loved the last chapter and all the references. Yes, but Anna won't know just yet...**

 **gunman: Lad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy what's to come. I tired to fix some of the errors of the last chapter but there might be a few things I missed. It was better than before. Still hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **josephguy217: Yes, Yes they do...**

 **DEV LOHERA: Well... here it is...**

 **Mickol93: You'll see... enjoy!**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Revelations

Elsa wakes up to find herself locked up in a cell in her castle, she notices the window and runs towards it but she's stopped by the chains on her hands, she strains to look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow. She gasped and whispered, "Oh, no. What have I done?"

Just then, Hans entered her cell. Elsa turned to him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied.

Elsa argued, "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

Hans replied, "Anna has not returned."

Elsa turns to look at the window with worry as Hans continued, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa pleaded.

Hans nodded, "I will do what I can."

Hans turned to leave as Elsa looks down at her shackled hands and saw the shackles begin to freeze over. She knew that she wasn't in the magic cell. She looked over to see Spot was locked up in that cell, she also saw another man in the cell next door, he was an old man named Stan Lee. He turned to her and smiled kindly, "So... What are you in for?"

Elsa then just sat back in her cell and sighed...

* * *

Peter climb on the cliff side in his Spider-Man costume as he used his webs to carry Sven as Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff sat on the reindeer on his back. Kristoff looked up, "You sure you got this?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, proportionate strength of a spider, remember?"

"Yeah but your also slowly freezing to death from the inside out... you sure you're up to this?" Anna wondered.

Peter answered, "I'm sure... besides it's too late to have second thoughts now..."

"Fair point." Anna nodded.

As Spidey continued climbing up, he started to get a little bored, and then started singing. _"Spectacular... Spectacular... Spider-Man... Spectacular... Spectacular... Spider-Man...,"_ the web-head sang under his breath, but it was still loud enough to get Anna's attention.

"Whoa, hold up now. You have a theme song?!" Anna exclaimed in surprise, drawing everyone's attention to the web-head.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Spider-Man sheepishly admitted, realizing he had been caught singing said tune. "Well... one day I was saving this band from Rhino's rampage, so they actually wrote a song about me. Meanwhile, I didn't even see so much as a single penny of that fortune, but the song's just so catchy that I can't hate it too much."

"Still... it's kinda cool..." Kristoff admitted.

Olaf nodded, "It's catchy too..."

Olaf started to hum the tune as well as Anna stated, "You know... I never really heard you sing other than back there with the trolls."

Peter answered, "That's because back where I'm from and everywhere else in the world as far as I know... don't really going around singing like were in some short of broadway musical or Disney movie..."

"Really?" Anna asked in shock.

Peter nodded, "Yeah... I mean we sing... but music doesn't randomly start playing. You would have to play an instrument, TV, computer or phone. And we don't come up with the lyrics on the go."

"You're country sounds very different from Arendelle." Kristoff stated.

Peter nodded, "It has it's ups and downs."

Anna smiled, "So... come here... I guess it's a pretty big change for you?"

"Yeah... but Arendelle's actually a pretty nice place... when you know... super villains aren't trying to kill me." Peter admitted.

Anna reassured, "Well as far as I know... this is the first time we've encountered any super villains... or super heroes in that matter. "

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Peter apologized.

Anna shook her head, "Don't apologize... I hate to imagine if they showed up and you weren't here to stop them."

Peter smiled under his mask as he continued climbing. Olaf then wondered, "So... what is Broadway... and what is Disney?"

"You know... I'm still shocked no one knows what Disney is... or Broadway for that matter." Peter stated, "Okay... I'll make it simple... you know what a play is."

Anna beamed, "Oh, I know what those are! I mean... I've heard of them... but never seen one... I always wanted to go see one!"

"Well basic a Broadway show is what you'd want to see... show's that make it there are the best of the best." Peter explained.

Anna looked in awe as Kristoff chuckled as he assumed, "I'm guessing tickets must be expensive..."

"You're telling me... best chances of me seeing one is if some one invites me... or I sneak in as Spider-Man and watch from the ceiling or walls and hope no one notices me." Peter stated.

Anna and Kristoff laughed at that as Anna nodded, "Okay, okay... what about Disney?"

"Well... basically they make these things called films which are moving pictures and sound so you can basically watch them from the comfort of you're own home." Peter explained.

Anna squealed, "Oh, that's sounds so cool."

"Yeah... and Disney makes their films fun for the whole family. It's what I liked to do with Aunt May and Uncle Ben when I was little. I sometimes still do with myself or Aunt May." Peter admitted.

Anna smiled, "So... I take it they make musicals..."

"At least half of their films are musicals, yeah." Peter nodded.

Olaf asked, "Could you sing some for us?"

"Please!" Anna added.

Spidey smirked under his masked, "Okay... you asked for it!"

Anna smiled as Peter sang, " _There you see her..._ _Sitting there across the way..."_ Anna nodded to the tune as Kristoff turned to Anna and blushed, " _She don't got a lot to say..._ _But there's something about her... And you don't know why..._ _But you're dying to try..._ _You wanna kiss girl..."_

Kristoff sighed as he began to realize what Peter was trying to do. Olaf, Sven, and Anna nodded to the song as Peter continued, " _Yes, you want her..._ _Look at her, you know you do..._ _It's possible she wants you too..._ _There's one way to ask her..._ _It don't take a word, not a single word..._ _Go on and kiss the girl..."_ Anna turned to Kristoff as she smiled but then he turned away and blushed. Peter sang, " _Sha la la la la la..._ _My oh my..._ _Looks like the boy's too shy..._ _Ain't gonna kiss the girl..._ _Sha la la la la la..._ _Ain't that sad..._ _It's such a shame, too bad..._ _You're gonna miss the girl..."_

"Uh... Peter, you mind sing a different song?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked to him, "What's wrong wrong with this one?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Nothing... nothing... just wanted see what else there is."

Anna shrugged as Peter picked a different song, he then turned slightly to where the snowman was, "Oh... Olaf..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

Peter sang, _"I can see what's happening..."_

"What?" Olaf wondered.

Peter sang, _"And they don't have a clue..."_

"Who?" Olaf asked.

Peter gestured to Anna and Kristoff, _"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line... Our friendship's down to two.."_

"Oh..." Olaf smiled in awe.

Anna frowned as she blushed in embarrassment as she began to realized why Kristoff wanted to change the song, _"The sweet caress of twilight... There's magic everywhere... And with all this romantic atmosphere... Disaster's in the air..."_

 _"Can you feel the love tonight... The peace the evening brings... The world for once in perfect harmony... With all it's living things..."_

Peter sang as Anna and Kristoff blushed as the former glared at Peter and exclaimed, "Not funny, Peter!"

"Sorry... I've been saving that one since the trolls!" Peter laughed as they finally reached the top.

As he pulled everyone up, as he reassured them, "I'll do some none romantic theme songs next. As everyone was now back to where they were when they lost Marshmallow, "Please and Thank you... but do it later... right now we need to get you to Elsa as soon as possible."

"Alright... this time don't pick a fight against anyone bigger than you... meaning Marshmallow... Now, don't get me wrong I fight guys who are bigger and stronger than me all the time but..." Peter told her.

She then nodded, "Yeah... I get it... but what am I'm supposed to do. I can't do the things you do."

Spidey gave it a moment of thought before deciding, "Alright... put 'em up."

Anna stood there in shook, "Seriously?"

Peter nodded as he put his fist up, "Yeah, come on."

Anna turned to Kristoff as he shrugged so she put her fist up as Spidey instructed, "First thing... don't let the adrenaline get to you. Breath slow."

Anna took a deep breath as Spidey continued, "Breath deep. Relax." Anna nodded as he continued, "Hips square to your opponent. Let them make the first move."

"Now use your feet... and when the go off balance... look for a opening." He instructed as he placed a hand to his face.

Anna lightly punched it as instructed, "Like that?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that's it." They went back to their original stances as he told her, "Okay. Now, only this time, let me have it. Right in the jaw. I can take..."

With that Anna punched an off guard Peter in the face. She quickly started apologizing, "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, no, no, it's all good. You keep it up and you'll be fine." Peter told her.

Anna asked, "Really?"

"Really, really." Peter nodded.

Anna smiled, "Oh... cool."

Peter added, "Although... you might want to leave armed guys and super villains to me because it's more likely that would hurt you than it would hurt them."

"Fair enough..." Anna nodded.

Kristoff called up, "Hey, Anna, Peter... we might want to get moving if we want to beat Hans and Hammerhead to Queen Elsa."

Anna nodded, "Right... let's go..."

As soon as they hopped on Sven, Anna turned to Peter, "Hey, Peter... thanks."

"Anytime..." Peter nodded as Sven ran off. Anna looked at her fist as she beamed to herself, _"I just punched Spider-Man. Super Villains watch out! There's a new hero in the Kingdom!"_

* * *

As they returned to Elsa's ice castle, Anna insisted that Peter sing some non-romantic Disney songs as well as the rest of his theme song. Peter decided to sing, "Go the Distance" which everyone thought it really fit him for some reason, he also sang the rest of his theme along with a few other Disney Songs like, "Hakuna Matata," "Let's Go Fly a Kite," Friend Like Me," and "You're Welcome." They seemed all into all of the songs that Peter sang soon they were getting close to Elsa's Ice Castle, Kristoff wondered, "So... what's the plan for getting past Marshmallow?"

"Okay... um... I guess I'll go in and lead him away while the rest of you sneak inside." Peter thought out loud.

Anna shook her head, "No... you have to be in there too... You need to get Elsa to kiss you."

"And do what? Find some magic carpet, reveal to her I'm Spider-Man, show her the world, as I sing some romantic duet with her?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Anna beamed, "Perfect."

Peter told her, "I was being sarcastic... that's not how love works, Anna."

Anna groaned, "Why are you so much against this? I already gave you my blessing, what more do you need?!"

"Anna... I can't..." Peter told her.

Anna argued, "You'll die if you don't."

"I know... and maybe that's for the best..." Peter thought.

Anna gasped in horror, "Don't say things like that! What about Harry? What about your Aunt May?! What about us?! Your friends! We want you to live a full life with love! Why are you against that?!"

"Enough, Anna... Listen... I..." Peter tired to explain.

Just tehn, Sven stopped as Kristoff told them, "Guys... I think we might be a bit late."

Peter and turned to see a damaged ice castle. Anna whispered, "No..."

"C'mon... Sven..." Kristoff told his reindeer. Sven raced to the castle, once there, they got off Sven and ran up the damaged ice stairs as Sven waited for them. They raced to the top floor and saw it was damaged, the chandelier smashed, and Elsa was no where to be seen.

Anna gasped, "We're too late... Elsa..."

"Maybe not... if she were dead... so would everyone else..." Peter observed.

Olaf smiled, "So... we can still save you and Elsa!"

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah... but who has her?"

Just then they heard groaning as Anna turned to to the chandelier and saw a man was under there, as Anna gasped, "Someone got left behind!"

Peter ran up and pulled the man out. He quickly recognized him, "Harry!"

Anna asked, "Is he okay?"

Just then, Harry groaned as he started to come too. He clutched his head as he told them, "I'll live... Pe..." He then noticed Peter was in costume and he was with the princess, another man, and a living snowman. If he hadn't just been attack by a giant snowman he would start to question his sanity. He quickly correct himself, "...er... Spider-Man..."

"It's okay, Harry. They know." Peter reassured him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? What happened?"

Anna replied, "You tell us... what happened here? Where's my sister?!"

"When Prince Hans sent a search party to find you, the duke volunteered some of his guards and the Kingpin sent Hammerhead and some of his other goons. I knew they couldn't be trusted so I tagged along. When we got here we were attack by a Hulk sized snowman. The Duke's guards managed to sneak inside, I assumed to kill the Queen, but Hammerhead follow and stopped them. They then went after the Queen so I went to help her. We managed to stop them when Hans and the others joined us. However, Elsa came close to killing Fancy Dan in defense so he tired to shoot her but Hans was able to redirect the shot and it hit the chandelier instead, I got her out of the way but someone grabbed me from behind and I blacked out when the chandelier hit the ground." Harry explained what happened to the group.

Peter asked, "Did you see who it was who grabbed you?"

"Yeah... and this is going to sound weird but I saw my own face." Harry replied.

Olaf then walked up them, "Hey, guys... check what I found."

He held up a mask as Peter realized, "The Chameleon!"

Anna asked, "Another super villain? So what can he do?"

"He can wear masks and change his voice to disguise himself anyone. He even tried to frame me as Spider-Man the first time I met him." Peter explained.

Kristoff understood, "I get it. He must have taken you're place during the confusion. So, Hans might have Elsa but Chameleon might pretend to be Harry to get to Elsa."

"He probably already has. He probably has a sample of Elsa's blood for the Kingpin." Peter nodded.

Olaf looked to Peter, "That's bad, right?"

Peter nodded as Harry and Anna turned to each other as the former started, "Look about when we first met..."

"I'm sorry." Anna and Harry said at the same time before they looked to each other in confusion, "What..."

Harry spoke up, "I shouldn't have reacted that way..."

"But you were right... I was paying attention either..." Anna pointed out, "I should have apologized too instead of yelling at the both of you. You were just being a good friend to Peter."

"I guess we both could have handled the situation better." Harry admitted.

Anna smiled as she offered her hand, "Are we cool?"

Harry shook it, "Yeah... we're cool."

Just then, Peter winced again as Kristoff quickly pulled off to mask to reveal his hair got even whiter, "It's getting worse!"

"Pete? What happened?" Harry asked in concern.

Anna explained, "Elsa stuck Peter's heart by accident. It would have struck mine if Pete hadn't saved me."

"If the ice doesn't get removed from his heart, he'll be frozen in ice forever." Kristoff explained.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh man... C'mon... Maybe Dr. Connor's can remove with surgery or maybe we can talk to some of Stark's guys and see if they have a spare arc reactor they could let us use..."

"That won't work. We went to an expert on this and only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Anna told him.

Harry turned to Anna in disbelief, "You mean to tell me... Pete's life depends on the most cliché thing in fairy tales?"

"Seriously, you too?" Anna groaned with annoyance, "It's not cliché... it's super romantic and it's true love. And we need Elsa to do it or Peter will die."

"Anna... I can't love again..." Peter told her.

Anna turned to Peter, "Why not? God didn't put us on this world to live alone. Everyone needs somebody... why shut Elsa out. Look, just because Gwen died doesn't mean you should..."

"GWEN'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Peter slammed his fist on the ground cracking the ice.

Anna looked to Peter in confusion, "Wait... what? What are you talking about..."

Harry walked up to Peter, "Pete... you got to tell them..."

Peter nodded as he knelt on the ground as he sighed, "Gwen and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. Back then it was just her, Harry and Eddie Brock, who I've known since childhood. At first we just saw each other as friends, then we started to see each other as something more. I still remember the time she kissed me on Thanksgiving. That was when I knew. Gwen was smart, beautiful, kind. She always saw the best in everyone. Anytime we did something wrong she would always give us 'The look.'"

"The look?" Anna asked.

Harry explained with a smile, "Let's just say, you never want to be in the same with her when she's angry. You wouldn't like her when she's angry."

Anna giggled at that as Kristoff and Olaf gave amused smiles. Peter continued, "We had a tough time telling each other how we felt at first. Mainly because I was dating Liz, later becoming Harry's wife, at the time, and Gwen was dating Harry. But we knew in our hearts that we wanted to be with each other. I finally got my chance when she and Harry broke up. Harry didn't take it too well. He started becoming addicted to the Globulin Green again."

"Globulin Green?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

Harry explained, "An early stage, experimental performance enhancer. Highly unstable and extremely addictive. I stole some of it from OsCorp when we were younger. I started blacking out because of it." Peter nodded, "It's also gave birth to one of my arch enemies, the Green Goblin."

Anna saw how Peter's eyes narrowed at that name, "I take it he was the worst one."

"If you thought the Doc Ock or Fisk was bad, Gobby was just as bad if not worse. He was a total psychopath… a real monster… and for a while we believed it to be Harry when it was his father all along." Peter explained.

Kristoff nodded, "Makes sense... you said Harry started getting a addiction to this... Globulin Green before so it would make sense to assume that it was him."

"Next year, we found out later that Norman was just trying to frame him to save his own butt." Peter explained.

Anna gasped as she turned to Harry, "He tired to frame you?! HIS OWN SON?!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah... that was Pete's reaction when he found out the truth."

Peter continued, "Later on, he discovered my identity when he exposed me to some kind of gas that weakened my spider sense. He must have saw me remove my mask or something. We fought one other time and he ended up hitting some electrical power lines and he ended up getting amnesia because of it. At first, I thought the whole nightmare was over…but I was wrong."

"Why?" Anna asked.

He turned to her before asking, "Have you ever wondered why I wear this mask?"

Anna shrugged, "I always assumed you didn't want to be called a monster or freak when you used your powers as Peter."

"That's only part of it. If my enemies would ever discover who I really am. Who I am under the mask..." Peter continued, "If they cpuldn't get to me then they'd go after the people closest to me. One day, when Gwen broke up with Harry and started dating me... it caused Harry to go back to his addiction to the Green, he almost dies of an overdose."

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf gasped as Harry nodded, "It took awhile for the doctors to help me get the stuff out of me."

"When Norman finds out about this, he blamed Gwen and I for what happened him. It was because if his hatred towards me that his memories of being the Green Goblin begin to resurfaced. I fought later that day when he tried going after my aunt. I managed to keep her safe but he managed to get away." Peter continued, "Since he also blamed Gwen for what happened to Harry he decided to go after her. When I called her on my iPhone to check up on her, guess who answered?"

While the three didn't know what an iPhone was but they all slowly realized who Peter answered his call. Anna gasped, "No..."

"All I heard was his laugh asking if Spider-Man could come out to play. Gobby told me that he had Gwen and if I wanted to see her again, I had to meet him at the Brooklyn Bridge. I swung over there in a heartbeat." Peter explained

Peter began to tell them about the confrontation on the bridge. His plan was to keep the Goblin at bay so he can have enough time to take Gwen to safety. Norman had other plans. Having quickly recovered from a hard blow from the wall crawler, he was able to fly back to where Spider-Man and Gwen were and ram himself right into the web head causing him to lose his grip on Gwen sending her hurtling off the bridge. As Gwen was falling off the bridge, Spider-Man, in a desperate attempt to save her, shoots out a web line that latched onto her leg, putting her into an immediate stop. When Spider Man pulled her up, having been so relieved that he saved her, he checked her pulse… there was no pulse. Anna began to tear up as Kristoff and Olaf began to follow as the princess stated quietly, "Oh... Peter..."

Peter nodded his head and tears of his own begin to fall, "It all happened so fast. When I saw her fall, I didn't know what to do. Everything I did was out of instinct, and it ended up getting her killed. Now I have to deal with the fact that she wasn't killed by Goblin ramming into her or the fall. She died from the webbing that I tired to save her... She died at the hands of Spider-Man."

Peter cried as his tears fall on the ice floor, "And I promised her dying father that I would protect her. I failed."

Anna had heard enough. She refuses to stand there and let Peter blame himself for that girl's death. She turns the spider hero around and pulled him into a tight hug. Peter hugged her back as Olaf, Harry, and Kristoff comforted him as well.

"It wasn't your fault," Anna begins to say in a soft tone. "You weren't the one who threw her off that bridge, you were trying to save her."

Kristoff nodded, "If anything, it's Goblin's fault, not yours."

Olaf nodded, "I don't think Gwen blames you for what happened. I don't. None of us do."

"So... what happened to Harry's dad?" Anna asked as she let go of Peter, "Did... did you..."

"No, I didn't kill him." Peter immediately answered. "But I wanted to after what he did. I stopped myself at the last minute. I knew killing him wouldn't bring her back and worst... I'd be as bad as Norman was. I was about to apprehend him, I wasn't going let the fact he was my best friends dad stop me from bringing him in that time. That time, I wanted him to go to prison for what he had done as the Green Goblin. Just then, my spider sense warned me about Norman using his glider to try and impale me. I jumped out of the way, and it hit Norman instead."

"So... he was trying to kill you but he ended up killing himself instead." Kristoff stated.

Anna nodded, ""So in the end, his own insanity and hatred towards you was what led to his downfall."

"In a way, yeah," Peter agreed, "That's why I can't love your sister. If someone like Gobby knew who I was... she'd be in danger. I can't love again, Anna. For everyone's shake."

Anna knelt there in silence, she didn't blame Peter for what happened to Gwen. And she could even understand why he doesn't want to fall in love with her sister. He was shutting Elsa out to protect her, to try to prevent what happened to Gwen didn't happen to Elsa. However, that just made Anna realize that Peter needed Elsa just as mush as Elsa needed him. So, she told him, "Peter... what happened in the past wasn't your fault! Elsa knows what you're going through, and you both need each other. The Sinister Six may not know who you are but she's still in danger. You have to save her because you know... With great power..."

"...comes great responsibility." Peter finished.

Anna nodded, "Right... I mean look at you... you're a hero for crying out loud... Gwen and your Uncle Ben... they'd want you to find love again. But if you give up on your responsibility now, you'd be letting them both down."

"She's right... Peter... it's bad enough we lost Gwen... I don't want to lose you too." Harry added as Anna stood up.

Peter's eyes narrowed, "You're right... I can't stop Fisk, his mystery partner, or the Sinister Six if I'm dead. I have to stop them or everyone on Earth will be killed. I can't let that happen. I can't look the other way again."

"That's the spirit, Spidey!" Anna cheered him on.

Olaf beamed, "You said it!" Kristoff smiled, "We got you're back!"

"So... back to Arendelle?" Anna assumed before Peter stood up. Peter then thought of something, as he turned to Harry, "Say... was there anything else you noticed before you blacked out?"

"Like what?" Harry wondered.

Peter asked, "Like did Hans moved in to stop Fancy Dan without hesitation?"

"Um... actually come to think of it... he just stood there at first... like he was thinking to himself." Harry admitted.

Anna wondered, "Why would he be thinking about?"

Peter paused before he had a brainstorm. Anna turned to Peter slightly confused, "What? What is it?"

"Anna... I need a favor... I need you to pretend that you were struck by Elsa. In front of Hans..." Peter told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't think is quite the man you think he is. If I'm wrong, it'll be a sweet romantic moment you dreamed about with him but if I'm right..." Peter trailed off.

Anna gasped before quickly shaking her head, "No... how can you say that... everything Hans has done he's done because he loves me... you can't seriously think..."

Just then Peter winced again as his hair turned whiter, Anna quickly changed her tune, "Okay, okay... I'll do it... just... tell me what I need to do..."

Before Peter could go on, Marshmallow returned to the room as Harry groaned, "Not this guy again..."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, we don't have time for this."

Peter scanned the room and spotted Elsa's crown. He shot a web at it and pulled it as he caught it, "Okay... big fella... I got a present for you..."

He handed Marshmallow the crown, Marshmallow took it and stared at it before putting it on his head. He calmed down and began to smile, "Thank you."

He then walked away from them as Peter muttered, "Holy cow! That actually worked?!"

Anna stated, "I am just surprised as you are."

Kristoff and Harry nodded as Olaf beamed, "I'm gonna give him a hug."

"No... Olaf... we have to save Peter and Elsa. Remember?" Anna reminded him. Olaf smiled and nodded before Anna turned back to Peter, "So, what was you're plan..."

Soon, Anna, Peter, Harry, and Olaf got on Sven and raced back to the ice palace...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Dr. Connors had spotted that Hans and Harry had returned with the Queen but there was no sign of the Queen or Peter. Harry seemed to act odd as soon as he returned, he told him he had do meet up with Mr. Fisk. Harry would never get involved with the Kingpin. So, the doctor followed him quietly. Eventually they entered the room, Fisk was staying in. "Harry" grinned as he removed his mask, revealing the Chameleon, he pulled out the sample of the Queen's blood, "The blood of the Snow Queen as promised."

"Well done, Chameleon." Kingpin smirked as the Sinister Six walked up beside him.

Doc Ock took the sample of the Queen's blood, as Fisk grinned, "Now... Doctor you can began phase two..."

"Wilson Fisk." A new comer spoke up.

Fisk turned to the voice and smiled, "So glad you can join us... how are things with the good people?"

Doctor Connors turned to the new comer as his eyes widened with recognition, it was Prince Hans. Anna's fiancé. Hans grinned, "Alls going as planned... no one excepts a thing."

"Fisk and Hans... they're behind this." Connors whispered quietly to himself.

Shocker raised an eyebrow under his mask, "You saying this Prince here, is your partner. Last I checked he helped the bug when we first tired to take the Queen and Princess."

"I couldn't have blown my cover. Anna would never marry a man who aided you super villains." He explained. Hans then walked up to Fisk, "But I never need Hammerhead's help. I could have handled the situation on my own."

"I sure you could of... but then we wouldn't get a sample of the Queen's blood." Fisk smirked as Doc Ock.

Prince Hans shook his head, "What does that to do with anything of our plan?"

"Think about it, your highness... if we could replicate the Queen's power, no one would dare your rule or my criminal Empire. Not even Spider-Man." Kingpin smirked.

Han's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"You would be surprised what a little science can do." Otto grinned.

Prince Hans turned to Ock, "How soon can you give the Queen's powers?"

"That would depend... it would take days to experiment to see what to makes her tick..." Ock admitted.

Hans crossed his arms, "Which we don't have..."

"Or... if we had something designed specifically to replicate powers and can bond to a host to give the individual the Queen's powers which we can do within the hour." Ock finished.

Fisk smirked, "Fortunately, my men stumbled upon something that can do just that."

Just then, two of Fisk's henchmen guarding a man known as the Tinkerer caring a especially designed suitcase. Tinkerer placed the suitcase on the ground and opened up revealing a special container with black liquid trying to escape. Hans gasped, "Wha... what is that?"

Connors gasped. He knew what it was, the alien. The one that was brought to be studied at ESU but escape and bonded with Spider-Man and then late on Eddie Brock who called himself, Venom. Kingpin grinned, "This is a symbiote. It bonds to a host to survive, rumor has it, it once bonded with Spider-Man and now who ever it bonds to gains his powers..."

"And we added the Queen's blood to it, it will have the Queen's powers as well. We also known it can reproduced as well." Ock added.

Hans grinned, "Meaning both the Queen and Spider-Man will be no match for us."

Dr. Connors slowly back out of the room, he had to warn the others and fast... before something worse could come to be...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Well, the Frozen group know the truth about Gwen. This will only make Anna do everything it takes to make sure Peter ends up with her sister. Hans believe everything is in the bag, but is this underestimating how smart Peter really is. I could Pete be planning and even if it works, will it be enough to stop the Sinister Six and Venom? Stay tuned. Speaking off topic, anyone see the new Kingdom Hearts trailer! Looking epic! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well.**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Arendelle

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Alright, and now we return to Arendelle. Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: Thank you!**

 **Dev Lohera: Yep, the symbiote is in Arendelle and it's about to get a new host with new powers.**

 **josephguy217: Yeah, I thought it's also gives Peter an better understanding what Elsa went through.**

 **gunman: Fisk and Hans will think they'd be in control but Venom wouldn't care. And things will get allot worse with Venom involved. Anna's about to learn that. Now, it's going to be up to them to save humanity.**

 **Mickol93: And everyone else on the planet and multiverse...**

 **StormWolf150: I'm glad you enjoyed that scene.**

 **Leafeon12: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yeah, this chapter the Venom symbiote bonds with Hans. And they Frozen gang learns how dangerous Venom is.**

 **Prime's apprentice: Thank you! While the symbiote does bond with Hans in this chapter, he won't be Venom... yet... ;)**

 **Okay with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Return to Arendelle

Kristoff holds onto Anna as Sven rushes to get them back to Arendelle with Olaf gliding on the snow next to them, as Anna adjusted her white wing in his arms Kristoff puts his hat on her head to help, "Just hang in there. We go with whatever Peter has planned, then we'll rejoin him and save Elsa and everyone else on the planet."

He then told Sven, "Come on, buddy, faster!"

As they go down the hill towards Arendelle Olaf looses control as he slides down the hill, "I'll wait for the others and meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff told him as he rides into Arendelle.

Olaf nodded, "I will!" Olaf slides off into the village streets, "Hello."

A woman screamed, "It's alive!"

The guards notice Kristoff and Anna riding towards the castle on Sven, "It's Princess Anna!"

They stop outside the castle gates, Kristoff jumped off Sven with Anna in his arms, she pretended to shiver as he walked towards the door, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff told her as the castle gates open.

Just then, two maids and a butler rushed in to help Anna, "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick."

"My Lady!" The butler gasped as they take Anna from his arms and helps her walk through the castle gates.

Kristoff told him, "Get her warm. And find Prince Hans, immediately."

"We will. Thank you." The butler replied.

Kristoff told them, "Make sure she's safe."

"Oh, you poor girl, you're freezing. Oh, let's get you inside now and get you warm." As Anna is swept away towards the castle she looks at him before the castle gates shut, Kristoff stands there for a moment looking with worry, finally he turns and walks off with Sven.

He looked around before Peter whispered, "Kristoff! Over here!"

He turned to see Spider-Man and Harry near the castle gates. He ran up to them, "You going to fill me in on the plan yet... why do we to go all through this..."

"I'll explain later... now, c'mon... we gotta find Anna and Prince Hans..." Peter told him.

Kristoff nodded as he and Harry held on to Peter as he started to climb up the wall. Kristoff turned to Sven, "Stay here, Sven... we'll be back."

Sven nodded as Peter got the three of them inside the gates. Peter then turned to Kristoff and told him, "Now whatever happens in there don't make a sound or move unless I say so."

"Sure, but why?" He wondered.

Peter told him, "Just trust me."

He then lead them to a nearby window where they could see Prince Hans pacing...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Prince Hans was speaking to the other Dignitaries, "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again." One of them replied.

Hans continued, "If anything happens to her..."

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The Spanish Dignitary told him.

Just then, Kai and Gerda bring Anna into the room, the butler told them, "He's in here. Prince Hans."

Hans rushed over to Anna, "Anna! You're so cold."

Hans takes her into his arms as Anna told him, "Hans, you have to kiss me."

"What?" Asked a confused Hans.

Anna told him, "Now! Now!"

"Whoa. Slow down." He told her.

The maid told them, "We'll give you two some privacy."

Hans asked Anna, "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna answered.

Hans was shocked, "You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Anna replied as she doubles over in pain, as she notices Peter, Kristoff, and Harry sneak in threw the window as Peter closed it tight.

Hans too focused on Anna noticed as he asked, "Anna?"

Hans picks her up sets her down on the couch nearby. Hans sat next to he as she lies on the couch as Anna explained, "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." He realized. Hans strokes her face gently then leans in to kiss her, Kristoff looked away because he didn't want to see Anna kiss this Prince. Just then, he stopped to smirk evilly, "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna gasped, Kristoff opened his eyes also gasping before he glared at Hans.

Hans gets up and walks towards the window as she continued, "You said you did."

The three quickly walked to another hiding spot as Hans closes the curtains as he explained, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"What...what are you talking about?" Anna asked.

Prince Hans puts out the candles as he continued explaining, "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. I thought by sending Spot after her... if he'd kidnapped her and I came to her rescue... she'd fall for me..."

He then frowned, "Then this Spider-Man got involved and stopped him."

He then smirked again, "But you..."

Anna was shocked by all of this, "Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa... so Fisk and I hired the Sinister Six to deal with her and Spider-Man." He grabbed a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Anna falls to the floor, "Hans. No, stop."

Kristoff clutched his hand to a fist and tired to move in when Harry stopped him. He whispered, "Not yet."

His eyes narrowed, "And then much to my shock... she fell over heels for that peasant Parker... a nobody of a people! And yet, he'd probably would get Elsa to hand over the Kingdom in a year... and know of his connections to Spider-Man... he'd would stop anything I threw at either of them."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans continued to brag.

Anna begged, "Please."

"All that's left now, is to pin your death on Elsa and Parker, then kill them both for their treachery and bring back summer." Hans continued.

Anna glared at him, "You're no match for Elsa."

Hans walks over to Anna, bends down and takes her chin, "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"No... Spider-Man will stop you. Fisk or the Six can't protect from him. I've seen him in action. And's he's gonna kick you're butt." Anna's eyes narrowed.

Hans smiled, "Please... Fisk is about to give the powers of both Spider-Man and Elsa... he'd no match for me now. The publisher for the Bugle will praise me for for bring the wall crawler down. I'd like to see him try. I also can't wait to see the look on Parker's face when he gets pinned for you're death... I'll make sure he shares a grave with your sister."

"Peter might not be a Prince... but from the time I've spent with him... he's ten times the man you'll ever be." Anna glared making Hans glare back at her for that comment, "You won't get away with this."

As he opens the door he turns to look at her back to his smug face, "Oh, I already have."

He left and locked the door behind him, once she was for sure he was gone she removed the wig revealing only her single white streak from before. She then rolled back her sleeves and removed metal devices that tricked Hans to think she was freezing. Back at Elsa's castle, Chameleon may have stolen some of Elsa's blood but, he left behind a suit case of disguises and some of Tinkerer's tech back when he work for Chameleon. She told the others as adjusted her sleeves back, "You can come out now..."

The three men stood up from their hiding spots, as Kristoff immediately went to check on Anna as he pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?"

Anna frowned looking broken hearted, "No..."

"I'm sorry, Anna... I wanted to be wrong." Peter admitted.

Harry realized, "So Hans was in bed with Fisk all along."

"Ugh! Why'd you have to say that! Now, I'm never going get that image out of my head!" Peter joked.

Anna turned to Peter as he quickly apologized, "Sorry... I tend to joke in stressful situations..."

Anna rolled her eyes even laughed a little, "It was a good joke, Peter... but I just can't believed I fell for a jerk like that... I thought he loved me..."

"This is why we take our time with love... we date and get to know one another better before marrying each other... if you had... you'd probably saw right through his lies a lot sooner." Kristoff told her.

Anna turned to Kristoff, ""Yeah... I should have listened to you, Elsa, and Peter. We wouldn't be in this situation right now if it wasn't for me."

Anna frowned in guilt. However, Peter reassured her, "Don't worry, we're not going to let Hans or Fisk get away with this."

"How? Even if we do stop him, the best we can do is banish both Hans and Fisk but Hans will only try it again on some other poor girl and we don't have any proof that Fisk was involved." Anna pointed out.

Peter smirked, "Not necessary... Harry, care to do the honors?"

Harry smirked as he hit a button on his coat that sound like a rewind button, before hitting another button revealing Hans true intentions and Fisk involvement. Kristoff and Anna's eyes widened in shock before Anna beamed, "Peter... Harry... you cleaver... little... sneaks..."

"I suspect something was up the moment mention hesitated on save Elsa. He wanted to capture her so he aimed for the chandelier. But I knew Hans would never admit it if he thought nothing happened to you... so I needed you to pretend that your heart was frozen to trick Hans..." Peter started.

Harry smirked, "And I recorded every thing he said... I planned to use this on Fisk but I got the idea when Pete brought us here."

"Now, all we need is a photo of the two together everyone will know Hans's true colors and Fisk can finally go in the slammer. No girl will want to date either of them after this." Peter explained.

Anna beamed pumped a fist, "Yes!"

Kristoff turned to Peter, "I get the whole suspicion thing but, how'd you know Hans was Fisk's partner?"

"Back at the Coronation when I saw Anna with Hans my Spider-Sense went nuts... and that was way before Rhino and the rest of the Sinister Six came. I didn't realize it at first but if Hans was a smart Prince he would have done a head count before heading back... unless he knew the Chameleon took Harry's place and left the real one to die. Harry gave the rest of the information I needed... all we need was a confession..." Peter explained.

Anna sighed, "Wish I had a Spider-Sense..."

Just then, Peter winced as he fell to the ground, everyone gasped as his hair turned even whiter. Anna checked up on him, "Peter... you're freezing..."

Kristoff stated, "If we can't get Elsa to kiss you in time... you'll die..."

"If we can't get to Elsa before Hans or the Sinister Six does... so will everyone else..." Peter groaned.

Anna frowned, "What are we going to do... I won't be much help... I thought I knew what love was but..."

"Anna... it's alright... you're just as clueless just like everyone else is when it comes to love..." Peter reassured her.

Anna shook her head, "What about you... I mean... you knew Gwen was the one for you... and she hasn't done anything to hurt you..."

"Anna... Gwen and I... we dated other people before each other... I dated Liz which turned out to be the girl for Harry..." Peter explained as he added, "I also used to date a cat burglar..."

Anna turned to Peter in shock, "You mean... like a criminal?"

"Yep... her name was Felicia Hardy... the Black Cat... she may have lend Spider-Man a hand now and then... she was also the first girl who ever kissed me on the lips." Peter admitted.

Anna stared at him in complete shock, the last person she picture Peter dating was a criminal, she couldn't help but wonder, "So... what ended the relationship?"

"Well... one... she was still a thief... second... she may have played me a few times like how Hans was playing you... and thirdly... she was the daughter of the man who murdered my Uncle..." Peter explained.

Anna winced as she gave a small laugh, "Yikes..." She smiled, "I guess were all clueless when it comes to love..."

"Yeah... it's always harder than the stories they tell us..." Peter admitted.

Anna smiled when the door handle suddenly starts to jiggle... someone was trying to get in. Peter tired to get up but Anna stop him, "Easy... Peter... we got this..."

Anna stood up as she, Harry, and Kristoff got ready for anything that come out. Just then the locked clicked and the door swung open. They saw a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Everyone sighed with ease as he came in with Dr. Connors. Anna beamed, "Olaf..."

Harry smiled, "Dr. Connors..."

Then they saw Peter lying on the floor, the two gasped, "Peter!"

They rushed over to him, Harry explained, "Doctor Connors... Peter needs..."

"I know... the snowman... Olaf... explained everything to me." Olaf then notices the fireplace is out, he quickly places more wood in the fireplace and accidentally throws one of his arms in there, he quickly retrieves his arm and lights up the fireplace.

Everyone gasped as Anna told him, "Olaf? Olaf, get away from there."

Olaf stands by the fire looking at it in awe, "Woh! So this is heat. I love it." He leans closer and holds out his hands towards the fire when suddenly one of his hands catches fire, "Ooh! But don't touch it!"

He shakes the flame out and goes over to Peter as he and Harry helps him to sit closer to the fire, before turning to Anna, "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love. And he has Elsa locked up and he's going kill her if we don't stop him." Anna frowned.

"But we ran all the way here?" Olaf frowned in sadness.

Anna pleaded, "Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt."

Olaf refused to leave, "I am not leaving here until we help Peter get his act of true love to save him."

Olaf sat behind Peter to shield himself from the fire, "Does any of you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is." Anna admitted.

Peter sighed as he told her, "Look... I might not know a lot about of true love... but love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like when Jesus died on the cross to save us from our sins, or how like how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans..."

"Awe... Peter... that was well said... I think your more of an expert than you thought." Olaf smiled at Peter.

Anna looked shook as he turned to Kristoff, "Kristoff... you love me?"

Kristoff blushed as he tried to look away, "Well... er... um..."

He sighed as he turned to her, "Yes... I... love you, Anna..."

Anna slowly smiled as Olaf walked up to her, "Wow... you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

The fire starts to melt his face as he pushes his nose back in. Anna told him, "Olaf, you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for." He smiled as his face starts to melt he tries to hold it up, "Just maybe not right this second!"

"You better get away from the fire little guy..." Harry told him as the got Olaf away from the fire.

Anna turned to Peter, "Okay... as soon as your ready we'll go find Elsa so she can save you..."

"We may want to get to her sooner than that." Dr. Connors replied.

Anna turned to Connors, "Why?"

Connors turned to Peter, "Because, I followed the Chameleon... and I overheard how Hans and Fisk are going to weaponize the Queen's power... they're going to fuse her blood with the alien..."

Peter's eyes widened in horror, "You mean the going to use the symbiote?!"

Connors nodded grimly as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf turned to them in confusion, as the princess asked, "Alien? ...what the heck is the alien? What's a sym... sa... somby..."

"A symbiote is a being from the stars... it proved that life exist outside our world..." Peter explained.

Anna and Kristoff gasped, as Connors explained, "We've first encountered it years ago... on the shuttle of John Jameson... it was brought over to ESU were I was going to study it... however things didn't go as planned..."

"Yeah... I was still new at the time, I had been Spider-Man for almost a year then... I made some choices that made Dr. Connors and some of my other friends distrust me so they weren't going to let me see the alien... so I wanted to take a peek at it as Spider-Man... only discover that Black Cat was also after it. I tried to stop her but somehow during the fight the alien got free and stuck on to me..." Peter explained as everyone turned to him, "It bonded to me and it become like a new black suit for me."

"A living being... became a new suit for you? That sounds so strange..." Anna told him.

Peter nodded, "Yes, I know... but... the thing was my first expression was nothing more than excitement... it actually enhanced my powers, it could create it's own webbing, fixed itself if it got damaged, I felt like I could do any thing."

That amazed everyone as Anna thought, "So... if they gave the suit Elsa's powers... than whoever wears will be allot stronger than her..."

"And why do I have a feeling like Hans is going to wear that thing?" Kristoff eyes narrowed.

Anna then turned to Peter, "So, I'm assuming there's a reason why your not still wearing it."

"Yes... it's dangerous... when I was wear it, I noticed strange things were happening to me... like waking up to where Spider-Man beat the sinister six and photos wear sold to the Bugle while I was asleep, I was ditching all my friends... Gwen including... and I asked Tombstone... the Big Man of Crime at the time for a job... not only that I was beginning to refer to myself as we instead of I... and thoughts wear going in my head said that I didn't need any of my loved ones... not even Aunt May..." Peter explained.

Kristoff eyes widened in horror, "Wait... you're not saying..."

"The suit... the alien... it was taking over..." Anna gasped in horror.

Peter nodded, "It feeds off of negative emotions... using a host as means to survive... doing whatever it takes to do whatever it wants... so, it slowly tried to turn me into a monster... I knew then I had to get it off... after a long struggle... I learned that sonic vibrations of the church bell could successfully remove the symbiote... I then returned it to ESU to destroyed it... so no one would ever fall under it's influence again... however... Eddie was there too."

"You're childhood friend..." Olaf recalled the name.

Peter nodded, "Well... at the time... our friendship was a bit rocky... so was his faith in Spider-Man... the symbiote made it worse... when I thought I destroyed it and left... it had somehow survived and bonded with Eddie... turning him into one of my other arch-enemies... Venom."'

"So how badly is this Venom?" Kristoff asked.

Peter explained, "Well, because of my time with the symbiote, he knows my every move, he has all my powers and then some, he can avoid my spider-sense..."

Anna's eyes widened, "Okay... that is bad..."

"And he knows my secret identity." Peter finished.

As Anna gasped in horror, she stated, "And that's worse."

"And I take it since he knew who you are, he went after you're loved ones." Kristoff assumed.

Peter nodded, "Unfortunately, you are correct..."

"But you managed to beat him, right?" Anna hoped.

Peter answered, "Yeah... barely... and every time I faced him since, he seems to got more powerful... he eventually got to point to becoming so powerful... he was able to reproduce... Venom first did this with Cletus Kasady as known as Carnage... then later on only a few months before Gwen died... he tired to turn the entire planet into a world for the symbiotes... It had to a take the all the heroes and villains of New York to stop them..."

"Eventually, Eddie got back in control to see what he was doing was wrong... he ended sacrificing himself to stop Venom... everyone kept telling me it was over... but somehow I knew the Venom symbiote survived... Kingpin must believe he has Venom under his control... but he's going find out how wrong he is..." Peter said sadly.

Anna frowned, "I'm sorry about your friend... let's finish what Eddie started."

Just then, they see icicles forming on the ceiling, they rush out of the room, "Look out!"

Spider-Man quickly got everyone out of the room, Dr. Connors, "Okay... we need a plan..."

"We still need a photo of Hans and Fisk together or he'll deny he was ever working with Hans in the first place." Peter stated.

Anna turned to him, "But we need to get you to Elsa or you'll never make it."

Kristoff paused for a second before turning to Peter, "Let me see that thing... just tell me how to work it and I'll take the photo..."

"What?" Anna gasped with concern.

Kristoff explained, "Look... you know this castle better than anyone... you the best chance of getting to Elsa before Hans and the Sinister Six do."

Dr. Connors nodded, "I'll go with him... I believe I know where Hans and Fisk will meet next."

"I'll call for back-up... let S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers know what's really happening." Harry nodded.

Peter sighed, "I hate to admit it but they have a point... the more time we waste, the less time we have to stop Hans from destroying humanity... and even if he doesn't, Venom would."

Anna sighed but nodded before turning to Kristoff, "Be careful..."

Kristoff nodded, "I will."

Anna gave him a quick peck on the check making him blush. Peter then handed Kristoff his camera, he gestured to the screen, "Use this to aim..." He then aimed to the little button, "Then once you have the shot, push this small round button and take the photo..."

"Got it..." Kristoff nodded as they split up, Kristoff and Doctor Connors went after Prince Hans, Harry went to the room he was staying in, and Anna, Peter, and Olaf raced to Elsa cell. The fate of Earth lied in their hands...

* * *

Meanwhile at a council meeting with all the dignitaries, the Duke complained, "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death."

Prince Hans enters the room as everyone turned to him, "Prince Hans." He pretended to look distraught, "Princess Anna is...dead."

"What...?" Everyone gasped as the men help Hans to a chair.

The Duke asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed by Queen Elsa and her goon... Peter Parker." Hans lied.

The Duke gasped, "No! Her own sister."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans said sadly.

The Dukes eyes narrowed, "There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Said one of the dignitaries.

Hans replied, "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Peter Parker with treason and sentence them to death." Hans looked to them, "I need a moment... it wouldn't be long..."

"Of coarse... we understand..." One of the dignitaries nodded understandingly.

Hans left the room but once he was out of sight he started smirking to himself. Fisk walked up beside him, he asked, "Is it ready?"

"The doctor and Tinkerer had just finished it... the Six will be outside to aid you when you're ready for the final act..." Fisk smirked as he pulled out the container with the symbiote and handed it to Hans.

Kristoff appeared around the corner and aim the camera at the two of them. The Prince smirked to himself as Fisk told him, "Now, if you excuse me... I'll check up with the with our soon to be allies..."

Hans nodded as he shook the Kingpin's hand, Kristoff pressed the button and took the photo. He then leaned up against wall with Doctor Connors. He showed Connors the photo, as the Doc gave the iceman a thumbs up as the Kingpin left. Once gone, the Prince opened the container releasing the symbiote. Kristoff whispered, "Oh, no..."

It immediately bonded with Hans, turning him into a black suited Spider-Man. The huge white Spider symbol appeared on his front and back, "Yes... the power..." He exclaimed his new ice powers and spider powers. "The Power! It's unlike anything I've felt before... the Queen was a coward to fear it... the Spider was a fool to use it for others... no brothers... no heroes... nothing can get in my way now."

Then he changed back to his human self as he turned to his sword he had left outside the room. He shot a web and yanked it towards him. Sword in hand, he turned two a guard sanding before him, he recognized one to be the Tinkerer so he assumed the other was the Chameleon. Hans ordered, "Make sure a certain wall crawler doesn't get in my way... and bring me Parker alive... I want to deal with him myself..."

Tinkerer and Chameleon simply nodded as they went to deal with them as Hans walked off to deal with Elsa. Kristoff whispered to Connors as he handed him the camera, "Get this to Harry... I'm going to help Anna... and Peter too."

Doctor Connors nodded as the two went their separate ways...

* * *

Anna, Spider-Man, and Olaf raced down the steps. Anna told them, "Down here... we should be able to beat Hans if we go down this way."

They then went down another hallway, only for one of Spot's portals to open, and Tinkerer and the Chameleon stepped out with the teleportation device. Chameleon's eyes narrowed, "The Princess is not as dead as Prince Hans thinks she is."

"A problem soon to be dealt with." Tinkerer stated opening three portals, one was the former Big Man of Crime, L. Thompson Lincoln, Tombstone. Another was the daughter of Silvermane, Silver Sable, and the third was Liz's Brother, Mark Allen.

Mark looked around, "Okay... how did we get here?"

"Who cares... All I care about is payback for the man who sent my father to the slammer." Sable glared at the sight of Spider-Man.

Tombstone turned to Tinkerer and Chameleon, "Once, we've disposed of Spider-Man... I would like a word with your boss."

Sable and Tombstone slowly walked to Spider-Man to fight. Mark, on the other hand, turned to Tinkerer and Chameleon, "Look... I was already in jail... why should I help you guys?"

"Because... I used to do some work for Osborn before he was killed and guess what Goblin gave me." Tinkerer smirked as he pulled out a sliver remote. Mark's eyes widened, "No! Don't!"

Tinkerer pushes the button much to his horror turning him to Molten Man. Chameleon smirked, "You want the remote... then destroy Spider-Man, the girl, and her little snowman too."

Molten Man eyes narrowed as he joined Tombstone and Silver Sable. Anna sighed, "It's never easy, is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Spider-Man muttered as he prepared to face the villains...

* * *

Elsa notices ice taking over the walls, she tries to pull her arms out of the shackles when she over hears the guards outside, "Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly."

"Be careful." A guard said as another tried to get it open, "It won't open!"

Elsa pulls at her shackles. They start crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room... and he saw... The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa was gone. One of the guards turned to the Prince, "Should we go after her?"

"No... I'll deal with her myself..." Hans replied as he marched his way through through the storm as the symbiote protected from the storm with his new powers. And the symbiote enjoyed Hans hate... for the Queen... for Parker... and for Spider-Man...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. If anyone's wondering, the death of Eddie Brock was based off the game Web of Shadows for the good ending... but replace MJ with Gwen. So, it's been a while since Spider-Man fought Venom. Well, the** **symbiote has bonded with Hans, and is off to kill Elsa with the aid of the Sinister Six unaware that our heroes tricked Hans getting his confession and Kristoff got the photo showing he was working for Fisk. Now, Kristoff has rejoin Peter, Anna, and Olaf and help them get past Tombstone, Silver Sable, Molten Man, Tinkerer, and Chameleon. Can our heroes get past them in time to rescue Elsa? To save Peter? To save humanity? And will the symbiote take over Hans? Find out next time. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Race to Elsa

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Alright, now it's time to rescue Elsa and save the world? Or is it? Either way, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **Tiger2014: You'll see...**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! I think it looks interesting. I'm curious how they're going to pull it off without referencing Spider-Man though. Guess I'll just have to see it to find out. Could be worth it.**

 **Prime's apprentice: Actually, there's a few chapters left after this one... you'll understand as you read on...  
**

 **josephguy217: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: Yeah, neither of these would really fit... for a trailer for this if this was an actual movie.** **The Spectacular Spider-Man Theme (Orchestral Cover) music from youtube would work really well for a trailer for this.**

 **Dev Lohera: Thank you!**

 **gunman: Oh, yeah... that idea was from the second season of the Spectacular Spider-Man. Look it up! It's an interesting take on Silver Sable. The odds would seem to be** **against Spidey again. We will just have to watch and see if he'll beat the odds!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! He'll try to...**

 **And with that out of the way, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Race to Elsa

Dr. Connors entered the room while Harry made the call, "This is Harry Osborn to all super heroes of Earth. I know the source of the problem. She's the new Queen of Arendelle and she is just as scared as the rest of us are. Several super villains are after her including Venom. If they kill her at this state we can kiss all life goodbye. Spider-Man's trying to stop them but he's not doing so well. We need any Super Heroes and S.H.E.I.L.D. agents to get her as quickly as you can! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Harry ended the call. He then turned to Doctor Connors, "What happened?"

Connors replied, "We have the evidence but there's a problem... the symbiote bonded with Hans. Kristoff's off to warn Peter and the Princess."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Oh man..."

"You think Peter can handle whatever Fisk or Venom throws at him?" He wondered.

Harry turned to a suit case, "If not... if the other heroes can't get here in time... I better held even the odds." He then opened it to reveal his New Goblin suit and glider...

* * *

Spider-Man dodged the attacks of Tombstone and Sliver Sable as Molten Man threw a fireball at the hero. He managed to dodge the fireball as he muttered, "How can something that feels so good right now is being used to kill me." He then turned Anna, "Keep Olaf away from Molten Man!"

Anna nodded as she kept the snowman away from the heat. Sable pulled out her duel guns and opened fired on the wall crawler, he leaped to the ceiling to avoid it as the bullets bounced off Tombstone and Molten Man. The former big man of crime then grabbed Spider-Man by the foot and yanked him to the ground. Spidey groaned as he looked up to Sable and Tombstone, "Since when were you two and Fisk so chummy?"

"We're not..." Sable replied.

Tombstone replied, "Once, we've dealt with you... I'm taking back what Fisk took from me."

Sable aimed her gun at him, "And I'm taking that device to bust my father out of prison."

Spider-Man glared, "Oh, no... I did not send Slivermane and Tombsy to prison just to start another gang war!"

Spidey webbed her gun and kicked Tombstone off him and into Molten Man. Anna looked around and recognized the device that Tinkerer was using. She saw Doc Ock use it to escape before the whole eternal winter started. She had to get that device. She turned to Olaf, "Stay here and stay away from the heat."

Olaf nodded as she made her way threw that hall avoiding the fight between Spidey and the three new comers. Just then, she saw Kristoff sneak up behind the Chameleon and Tinkerer. He grabbed the master of disguise from behind only to be thrown off the villain. Anna gasped as she went to help him...

Molten Man then grabbed Spider-Man, he gave Spider-Man a look with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Spider-Man... but I've got no choice."

Spidey prepared to either to be crushed or brunt alive... except none of that happened. Instead, he saw that Molten Man staying out the window, "What... what's happening out there?"

 _"He doesn't know about Elsa... or the winter... none of them do... or the consequences if she's killed... I gotta warn them..."_ Spidey thought before speaking up, "Listen to me! Out there is a girl with the power over this eternal winter... if she dies... Earth is doomed as long with everyone you care about... let me go and I can stop the men from doing so..."

Molten Man's eyes widened in horror, however Sable and Tombstone didn't believe him. The latter stated, "He's lying... Not even the X-Man's that powerful."

"He's just saying that to try and trick us into letting him go..." Sable added.

Molten Man paused to think, as Spidey whispered, "Mark... Are you willing to bet MJ's or your sister's life on that..."

Mark's eyes narrowed before letting him go and he threw fireballs at them. Sable dodged the attack while Tombstone took it head on. It burnt his prison shirt but he was left unharmed as Molten Man told them, "That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Anna stood in front of Kristoff, as she glared at them, "You can't just push people around like that!"

Chameleon raised an eyebrow, "Oh what, like this."

He went to push Anna but she stepped aside, Tinkerer stated, "The Princess's got guts."

Anna whispered to herself, "Alright, hips squared..."

She got into a battle stance as she raised her fist. Chameleon chuckled, "Please... like you really think you can take me..."

Chameleon threw a fist which Anna dodged and countered with a punch, knocking Chameleon out. Anna beamed, "Hey, I got him!"

She then turned to Tinkerer, who no longer had a smug look on his face, "St... stay back... I can use this device to bring even more powerful super villains..."

Before, he could a ball of lava hit the device causing to melt. He turned to see Molten Man had destroyed his device just as Anna punched him out too. Kristoff stared at her in amazement, "Whoa..."

"Not bad, huh?" Anna smirked.

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah... not bad at all..."

Spider-Man then landed in front of them, "Hate to break up you to love birds... but we really should get to Elsa before Hans does."

"Go... I'll keep them busy!" Mark told them as he punched Tombstone.

Anna nodded, "Right... thanks!"

They ran off as Silver Sable pulled out her staff and aided Tombstone against him. Tinkerer groaned as he pulled out his cell, "Boss... The Princess is alive a doing well... and Spider-Man is with her..."

 _"He must have found some other way to save her... which means we can't let either of them live to tell the tale... I'll deal with them myself..."_ Fisk stated...

* * *

Hans walked through the storm, unaffected by the storm. He turned to see the Sinister Six approached him. Rhino asked, "She walked on the ice? I don't think the ice can hold my weight..."

Hans smirked as he placed his foot on the ice, darkened it with his enhanced ice powers. The ice turned darker due to the symbiote. He stated, "It should now."

Rhino placed his foot on the ice which didn't crack. He smirked at that as Hans told the whole team, "Spread out and find her. Whoever finds her report it to me... I'll end this winter myself."

"I give the orders to my team... your highness..." Doc Ock glared. He then nodded to the others as they spread out, Doc Ock reminded him, "Remember... I gave you those powers... I can taken them away just as easily..."

He then walked off unaware that the symbiote reacted to that, as Hans thought he heard himself think, **_"The Doctor thinks he can take the power away from us, but he underestimates what we can do..."_**

He then walked off into the storm on his own...

* * *

Anna lead Peter, Kristoff, and Olaf to the prison cells. Anna looked to the open one but it was with a large hole. Anna gasped, "Elsa..."

Peter stated, "She must have busted out of here before Hans can get to her... we still have some time..."

"Yeah... guys... I got some good news and bad news. Good news is we got the evidence to put Fisk away and stop Hans." Kristoff stated.

Anna beamed, "Great!" She then frowned, "Then what's the bad news?"

"Fisk gave Hans the alien suit Peter mentioned. He looks like an evil Spider-Man." Kristoff stated.

Anna gasped, "So, he has all of Spidey's powers now..." She said Spidey because she didn't want the other prisoners to know his secret identity. Kristoff nodded, "And your sisters."

"This is bad..." Anna muttered.

Spider-Man stated, "It's about to get worse..."

Anna turned to him, "Spider-senses?"

"Yep." Peter nodded.

Just then a new voice spoke behind them, "I don't know what you think is going to happen..." They turned to see Wilson Fisk standing behind them, "...but there's no way in the world that you four or Parker will leave here alive. I've come to far to let you ruin everything I worked up for."

"You know what? Maybe, you're right. Maybe this is the day I die. But if I'm going to die, I've got some things I need to get off my chest. A lot of which are really important, and are things that someone should've said to you a long time ago. In fact, the stuff I have to say to you is so important, that I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget." Spider-Man stated. The others all thought Spidey was joking about that last bit, and some of them even came close to laughing a little, but they all stopped short when they saw him reach into his belt and pull out several note cards.

Anna asked in disbelief, "Wait, you're serious? You actually wrote down what you were going to say to him."

"When and where did you even have the time to do that," Kristoff asked in disbelief. They had been with Spider-Man this whole time, and they certainly did not remember seeing him stop to write anything down.

"I've gotten very good at multitasking over the years," Spider-Man replied, and he left it at that before turning back to Fisk. "Now, I want you to pay close attention, because this is all really important, and you sir really need to hear this. Okay... here it goes." He then cleared his throat, glanced around to make sure that everyone was paying attention, and read what he had written down on the card in a clear voice just so everyone could understand him. "You are so fat that when you cut yourself shaving marshmallow fluff comes out. "

Olaf looked confused as Anna and Kristoff's jaws dropped. Meanwhile, Kingpin was now looking at Spider-Man in mild surprise, hardly believing that the web-head had actually just insulted him. What no one had expected was that Spider-Man was not quite done yet.

"No? Okay, how about this one," Spider-Man remarked as he tossed the first card aside. "You are so fat that your belly button makes an echo."

Many of the disbelieving looks remained, while Fisk's eyes narrowed slightly in slowly building anger. "Sheesh. Tough room," Spidey commented, moving on to another card. "How about this… You're so fat when you get on a scale it says: Whoa! One at a time!"

With each passing joke, it became harder and harder for everyone to not laugh, and that was including both Spidey's friends and the prisons that were locked up. By the time Spidey got to that last one, several of the prison's occupants had now burst out laughing, some of the prisoners were rolling around on the floor in as Anna and Kristoff were laughing so hard they were starting have trouble standing upright. Fisk on the other hand was far from amused, and his rage ended up leading to a revelation that no one, but Spidey was expecting. He roared in anger as the buttons on his shirt popped off, then he charged at him, "YOU SON OF A..."

"Wait... wait... how about this one... you're high school photo was taken from a helicopter. If you were a truck you would have a wide load sign. When you back up we can here a beeping sound." Spidey continued to joke as Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened in horror. He then pushed them aside and dodged Fisk's attack as his focus was fully on him. He then landed on the wall behind him as he continued, "Well, how about... you are such an arrogant evil you that you think..."

"Wasting my time!" Fisk exclaimed as he threw a fist at Spidey as he dodged it making him break the wall.

Spidey continued, "...that you and Hans can just walk all over the planet... and get away with being murders! You both steal and use people..."

"...AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fisk vowed.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask as he dodged another hit, "Yeah, yeah! Blah, blah!"

He then webbed Kingpin's fist to the wall, "You sell drugs to children without giving it a second thought! CHILDREN!"

Fisk threw his other fist at him as Spider-Man dodged and webbed webbed up that one as well. He then stood on the wall in front of Fisk, "But here's the thing."

"YOU! YOU AND YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE SO DEAD!" The Kingpin vowed.

Spider-Man continued, "As much as I hate you... as much as you make my skin crawl... I didn't come here to fight you or Hans. Anyone can do that."

He then aimed his web shooters at Fisk's face and blinded him as he told him, "We have something something much better planned."

Less than a minute later, Fisk broke free as he vowed, "KILL YOU! YOU COCKY CHILD! YOU ARE SO OVER YOUR HEAD THAT..."

But when he pulled the webbing from his face, he saw Spider-Man, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were long gone. Fisk's eyes widened in fear not only they're plans will fail... but his criminal empire would fall today as well...

* * *

As the four ran inside the storm, Anna asked, "You think he'll follow us?"

Peter shook his head, "No... he'll leave that to Hans and the Sinister Six... or is it Sinister Seven now?"

Just then, Sven licked Peter's face as Kristoff beamed, "Sven!" He hugged his reindeer as he spoke for the reindeer, "What took you guys so long?"

"Long story... I'll tell you later... right now we need to get to the Queen before Hans does." Kristoff told him.

Peter turned to Anna, "He's never going to stop doing that is he?"

"Yeah... but I'll love him anyways." Anna smiled.

Kristoff hopped on Sven as he told them, "C'mon!"

As Peter, Anna, and Olaf hopped on Sven, Anna wondered, "How are we supposed to find Elsa through this storm?"

 _"Perhaps, I can give some assistance..."_ An old woman's voice spoke. Peter looked around, "Madame Web?"

She spoke again, _"I modified you're Spider-Sense to locate Elsa through the storm... and through a safe passage as well... now, hurry! Hans is almost upon her."_

"Thanks, Madame Web." Peter nodded as he tired to locate Elsa with his Spider-Sense.

Kristoff turned to the hero as wondered, "So, which way?"

Peter pointed in one direction, "That way! Hurry!"

"Run, Sven, run!" Kristoff told them as they ran deeper in the storm.

As they ran Peter winced as Anna told him, "Hold in there, Peter! We're almost there!"

"How... how do you know that this will even work..." Peter wondered.

Anna shook her head, "I don't... but we have to try!"

Just then the wind was so strong, it start to blow, Olaf away. Anna gasped, "Olaf!"

The snowman told them, "Keep going, guys!"

Spider-Man quickly fired several web lines catching each part of Olaf, he then asked, "Anna..."

"I got him! Thanks!" Anna smiled as she took the webbing.

Kristoff told Sven, "Come on, buddy, faster."

* * *

As Elsa struggles through the storm she notices Hans approaching her, "Elsa! You can't run from this!"

She turns to face him, "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans told her.

Elsa gasped in horror, "No."

She thought must of struck Anna too as Hans continued, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Elsa suddenly realizes what she's done, "Your sister is dead... because of you!"

"No." Elsa gasped. Totally distraught, Elsa turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

As the blizzard has stopped, Anna was able to pull Olaf back on Sven and everyone got a clear sight of what was happening. Peter pointed, "There!"

They all saw Hans drawing out his sword as Anna gasped, "Elsa!" Peter told them, "Don't worry! I'll save her! Meet me there!"

Spidey shoot a web line and pulled himself to Elsa and Hans. When the Prince was about to strike the Queen, but like a streak of light, he arrived just in time. He kicked Hans away from the Queen as he quipped, "Dude, you're supposed to be a Prince! You should know it's impolite to stab a Queen in the back!"

Prince Hans was seating flying a crashed into a frozen ship as it fell upon him. Elsa recognized the voice to see Spider-Man land right in front of her, "Spider-Man?"

"Sorry, I'm late. The traffic was crazy today!" Spider-Man joked.

Elsa frowned as she looked down with guilt on her face, "You should have let him kill me... I killed Anna... I don't deserve to live..."

"Elsa... I'm fine..." Anna spoke up.

Elsa's eyes widened at that voice as she turned to see Anna, Olaf, and the other man from before riding up to her on a reindeer. As Anna got off, she saw the only white hair on her was the one she got as a child. Elsa was relieved but looked so confused, "Anna? But... but Hans said you..."

"I'm sorry. You were right about, Hans... it wasn't true love. I should have listened to you." Anna gave her a sad smile.

Elsa stared at her before realizing, Hans was only wanted to marry her sister and murder her so he could be king, and he tired to kill her so he could, "Oh, Anna... I'm sorry you had go through that... I know you just wanted to find love..."

"It's okay..." Anna replied when Peter winced as he was getting colder.

Everyone gasped as Anna turned to him, "Peter!"

She then covered her mouth as Elsa asked, "Peter?"

She turned to Spider-Man as Anna whispered, "Sorry..."

Peter sighed, _"I guess I got no choice..."_

He pushed the button and he changed back to his civilian clothes and showing everyone his complete white hair. Elsa stared at him for a minute before slowly smiling, "I knew it..."

"Wait... you knew Peter's Spider-Man?" Anna turned to Elsa in shock as Peter looked just as shocked.

The old sister smiled sheepishly, "I had my suspicions..."

Her smile then faded to concern as Peter feel to his knees. Elsa ran up to him, wanting to help him, but was afraid to make things worse, so she told him, "Oh... Peter... I'm so sorry... listen... there are these trolls out there... they were able to help Anna they can help..."

"Elsa... we just got back from there! They couldn't help him... they told us only an act of true love can unthaw a frozen heart..." Anna told her.

Elsa stared at her in confusion when her eyes widened, "You mean... a true loves kiss?"

Anna quickly nodded. Elsa blushed as she slowly turned to Peter, as he slowly nodded, "Yeah... I know... it's very cliché..."

Elsa couldn't believe it, she had spent her whole life to conceal and don't feel. To never touch anyone with her barehands. And now, to save Peter, she had to kiss him... on the lips. She turned to Anna extremely shy about what she had to do, "Are you sure there's no other way... We've only known each other for barely a week and..."

"Elsa... this his only chance..." Anna told her as she sighed, "Look, I know you like Peter. And Peter likes you too. And he of all people knows what you're going through because he's... well... you know..."

Elsa sighed as she helped Peter up, and slowly leaned in as Peter did the same. Anna beamed, they were going to make it. Right when Peter's and Elsa's lips were about to make contact, the former's Spider-Senses went off. He moved Elsa out of the way from Ock's incoming metal arms as he got knock away. Elsa gasped, "Peter!"

She tired to go after him but the rest of the Super Villains surrounded them. Just then the broken boat that Hans and crashed into was thrown aside as Hans walked out in his black spider suit. His eyes narrowed as the symbiote covered his fave to form the mask. Elsa eye's widened, "What the..."

Hans webbed his sword to him as Hans turned to Otto, "Parker better be alive Otto... I want to watch as he kill his beloved Queen..."

Anna stood in front of her older sister, "You leave my sister alone!" Elsa tired to protest, trying to get her sister to safety when Han's eyes widened under his mask, "Anna... but she froze you're heart..."

"I lied Hans... Peter and Spider-Man were on to you so we tricked you into confessing everything about what you and Fisk were doing. And the only frozen heart around here is you and your lackeys! You'll never be king!" Anna's eyes narrowed at her ex-fiance.

Hans's eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Parker..." He then spoke more clearly, "I'll be King one way or another! Even if I have to kill every last one of you."

"Not if I have to say about it!" Peter declared back in his superhero retire.

Hans exclaimed in anger, "SPIDER-MAN!"

Spidey swung in to help them when Vulture cut his web, "He's back, boys!"

Spider-Man fell and landed on of pile of sand, which turned out Sandman as he slammed him into a ship before throwing him aside. Electro then basted him into Rhino's fist. Then into Shocker's blast before Otto slammed him back to ground. Elsa gasped as she and Anna helped Peter up as the villains surrounded the group. Shocker stated, "Well, Doc... you were right. Some folk are just too dumb to live."

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed under his mask as the seven villains moved in on the group...

* * *

 **And that will conclude todays chapter. Spidey bought some time and Elsa has confirmation that Peter and Spider-Man are the same person. However, it would seem that the gang is out number and over powered. However, when Harry will come to Peter's aid, will it be enough to even the odds? Will Elsa get a chance to kiss Peter to try to save him? Or will it be the end of Spider-Man? And even if things turn out all well, what's to stop the symbiote from showing Hans who Spidey really is?** **Find out next time. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Spider-Man's Last Stand

**don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Alright, here comes the final battle part 2 and what maybe Spider-Man's last fight... But before we begin let's reply to some reviews! ;D**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! No... the Avengers won't show up just yet. I have some else in mind...**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: Thank you! And you'll have to wait and see. And that's just my opinion... those songs you pick wouldn't work for trailers for this. Sorry.**

 **Tiger2014: Thank you! You'll see...**

 **Prime's apprentice: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Spidey's fat jokes. He had to do some since Fisk was there. I may do some one shots of those. Maybe sometime this year after I update some of my other fanfics.**

 **gunman: Yeah... seems like everything is just piling up on our favorite hero. Plus, they're hoping it'll be enough... yeah... Spidey was never going to get out of this so easily. And yes, Harry will join the fight but as for the Lizard... I'd give it another chapter... ;D. Once you finished reading this chapter, read the preview at the end. Enjoy!**

 **Dev Lohera: Well... here you go...Enjoy!**

 **And with that out of the way, let's start this fight for the Multiverse!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Spider-Man's Last Stand

Surrounded by the Sinister Six, Spider-Man whispered to Elsa, "I'll keep these guys distracted. You take your sister and get out of here."

Elsa turned to Spider-Man in shock, "You'll die, if I can't undo the ice in you're heart."

"So will everyone else if they kill you here and now." Peter whispered.

Before Elsa could ask further, Doc Ock struck. Peter pushed her out of the way as Doc Ock grabbed Spider-Man. Elsa reached out for him, "No..."

Anna quickly pulled her back before any of the super villains could get to her. Otto smirked as he held Spider-Man to Rhino, "Rhino... you won the coin toss. Will you crush his skull or simply impale his heart on your horn."

"Oh... impale. Impale sounds good." Rhino grinned liking the sound of that second option.

Spidey opened his mouth to say a quip but he was just so darn cold, _"Dang it... I'm so cold I'm having a hard time making quips... if the Sinister Seven don't kill me than the cold will..."_

However, the villains didn't know Spidey's situation as Rhino began to charge, "What's the matter, web creep? Too scared to crack a last joke?"

Just then Vulture heard a familiar sound heading right at them, he looked up to see someone had knocked him aside. Then he threw a pumpkin bomb to Sandman as his eyes widened, "Not again..."

He then exploded blinding some of the villains and making Ock loosen up up Spider-Man. He then fired several webbing blinding Rhino and Doc Ock. Electro finally got clear of the blindness and declared, "I finish him!"

Anna used this opportunity to throw a snowball knocking off his blast which hit Dock Ock instead. This forced Doc Ock to let go of Spider-Man, and he fell to the ground. Spider-Man turned to the new comer. The man wore violet-black armored suit, with a demon-fang-themed scarf around his mouth, exposing his short, light brown hair, and light green eyes, with pumpkin-shaped metal spheres clipped to his belt…and a snowboard-like rocket-propelled vehicle under his feet, letting him hover several feet above him. His mask retracted to reveal the man was Harry. Anna gasped, "Harry?"

"Since when did he have all of this stuff?" Kristoff wondered.

Peter smirked under his mask, "You came."

Harry nodded, "Looks like just in the nick of time."

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either." Peter admitted.

Harry helped Peter to his feet as he wondered, "So... how likely are the Avengers going to show up?"

"Depending if they got the message... and if they can get past the storm... I'd say a few hours." Harry answered.

Spider-Man sighed, "So... looks like were it then..."

Harry nodded, "Looks like it."

Just then, the super villains managed to regroup. Peter told him, "No matter what... we can't let them get to Elsa."

"Agreed..." Harry nodded as he put on his retractable mask as the two got into battle stances.

Prince Hans and the other villains leaped at them, Peter and Harry took as as he spun them around on his glider as they kicked all seven villains away. Otto and Hans managed to catch themselves as Hans sent a ice spikes at them. Elsa's eyes widened in horror, "He has my powers now?!"

"Yeah... Kingpin might have stolen some of your blood... gave to an evil living suit that used to enhance Peter's powers... and gave it all to Hans." Anna quickly explained.

Elsa stared at Anna in confusion as the Snow Queen stated, "I don't even know how's that's possible..."

"I don't fully understand it either." Anna admitted.

Otto attack Peter and Harry with his metal arms as Shocker tired blasting them with shockwaves as the two dodged the attacks. Peter turned to see Sandman so he shot two web lines and pulled several web lines at Otto and pulled him into Sandman. Just then, he got hit in the arm by electricity from Electro's blast, as Elsa gasped as Electro declared, "I'm going to fry you for that freak!"

"Freak? Geez, Max. You are such a hypocrite." Spidey quipped.

Electro roared, "STOP CALLING ME MAX!"

Spidey avoided Electro's blast and took cover in a hole of a broke ship, most likely due to Rhino's search for the Queen. Harry flew past as he threw a pumpkin bomb at both Electro and Shocker forcing them to find cover. Spidey looked behind him to see Vulture fly at him threw one end while Sandman charged at him with a giant sand fist. Spidey leaped to the ceiling as the two villains collided with each other. As they started to recover the ship begin to shack as Hans lifted the ceiling Peter was hanging onto to and threw it with Peter along with it. Spider-Man then fired two webbing at the ship and sent the chuck of wood back at him him. Hans created and ice shield as he used his new found agility to get away as it crashed. Hans then turned to see Anna, Elsa, and the others heading back to the castle.

Anna turned to her sister, "Maybe... we can get the guard... they can help him keep those villains off you and Peter so, you can kiss Peter and save his life."

Elsa asked, "Is this the best plan?"

"You're the Queen... I'd be open to some of your suggestions." Anna admitted.

Olaf turned his head around and gasped, "Look out!"

Everyone turned to see several black icicles at them. Elsa created an ice shield to protect them as Hans landed behind them sword in hand, "You're not getting away that easily!" Elsa went into her battle stance as her ice battle with Hans had just begun.

Meanwhile, back with Spider-Man and New Goblin they continued to dodge Shocker and Electro's blasts. Spider-Man webbed two web balls at their hands stoping their attack. He then webbed the two villains feet and pulled them to the ground. Rhino then approached Spidey, as he turned to him. Spider-Man's eyes narrow, he was too cold to think of any cleaver quips, so he simply gestures to bring it on. Rhino's eyes narrowed, "THAT'S IT!"

Rhino roared as he charged at Spider-Man. The hero leaped out of the way but fired a web at the charging villain. Rhino turned just to see Spider-Man land on his chest and fired another web in his face. As Harry battled the Vulture, he called out, "Spidey! Behind you!"

As grateful as he was, he knew Harry didn't have to. His Spider-Sense detected the danger as Shocker and Electro got back up to fire their blasts at the exact same time. Spidey moved out of the way as the both the shockwave and electric blasts hit Rhino. The combinations of the blast stunned Rhino. Electro and Shocker winced as the former stated, "Aw, man..."

"Dang it!" Shocker stated before declaring, "Keeping shooting."

Spider-Man took cover behind Rhino. He knew Rhino's armor could prevent the blasts from hurting him. At the same time, Harry joined Peter as the laser cannons came out of Vulture's back and opened fired on him. Harry turned to him, "You've been unusually quiet. How are you holding up?"

"Not to good... I'm tired... hurt and slowly freezing to death. This might be it..." Peter stated as he held back Rhino from landing him.

Harry shook his head as he helped him hold up the stunned Rhino, "Then let's end this quick so Elsa can save you..."

"Move in kid, I got you covered." Shocker told Electro as he continued his assault.

Electro nodded as he used his powers to fly over to Spidey and New Goblin. Harry turned to him, "On three... one... two... three..."

They pushed Rhino to Electro as Max's eyes widened in horror, "Uh-oh!" Rhino landed on Max as he desperately tired to push him off of him with no effect, "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

Spider-Man and Harry then dodged Electro's laser fire as Sandman looked to the fallen Rhino, "What happened to O'Hirm?"

Doc Ock ordered, "Sandman! Help Electro!"

Sandman nodded and tired to get Rhino off of Electro but he couldn't because Electro's powers were prevented from doing so. Electro exclaimed, "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

"I'm trying... turn down the juice." Sandman told him.

Spider-Man and New Goblin turned to Elsa's battle with Prince Hans. He fired waves of icicles at her which Elsa pushed away as she tired to use the same. Hans just leaped out of the way and fired a web as he swung at her with his sword force her to duck but Sven back kicked Hans away. Peter whispered, "Elsa..."

"The other villains are distracted... go!" Harry told him as Peter ran to stop Hans.

Vulture unfortunately noticed this, "Wait! He's trying to save the Queen!"

Vulture then flew right into him and tired to pin him to the ice. Shocker exclaimed, "Vulture! Move! I don't want to take out another of our own!"

Vulture flew out of the way as Shocker fired but Spider-Man dodged it. The oldest villain fired at Spidey with his laser cannons. Peter called out to Harry, "New Goblin! Take out his cannons!"

"On it!" Harry nodded as he pulled his sword from his back. He flew at the Vulture and cut off the laser cannon as Spider-Man webbed on to his back with full access to his flight tech.

Vulture's eyes widened, "Oh... not again..."

Spider-Man pulled out the wiring, disabling his flight tech. He then webbed the Vulture, and the took one of his feet claws, "N-n-need to b-b-borrow this... Thanks!"

Shocker opened fired on New Goblin, just as he realized Spider-Man was right behind him, the web-head threw Vulture's claw. Hitting one of Shocker's gantlets. Shocker complained, "What the boot hill..."

Spider-Man turned to see Sandman charging at him once again just as Shocker fires a shock wave from his good gantlet as Spider-Man dodged. The blast created a hole in Sandman. Spider-Man then fired to web lines and pulled Shocker to Sandman. The power of the suit disabled and contained Sandman. Shocker looked up to see, Spider-Man kicked him to the ground. He then took his good gauntlet and threw it and the sand, trapping Sandman were he lied. Spider-Man turned back to Shocker, who charged at him with his malfunctioning gauntlet, "DODGE THIS!"

Shocker got in close range and fired. Doing so caused the gauntlet to explode sending them both flying. Shocker landed on the ground unconscious as Harry caught Peter, "Hang in there. We're almost there! Now, let's help your royal girlfriend, her sister, her boyfriend, and the reindeer and snowman."

Just as the flew in towards, Elsa and the others, Spider-Man's Spider-sense went off. Before he could warn Harry, one of Doc Ock's metal arms grabbed his glider knocking them both off. He then grabbed the two of them and threw New Goblin aside. He then told Spider-Man, "I knew that you were finally serious when you stopped cracking your pathetic little jokes. Just as I knew that you would expend your energies fighting my allies, leaving you open for Doctor Octopus to deliver the coup-de-grace."

He then carried Spider-Man to the fallen Rhino and Electro, who was still trying to get Rhino off of him. Ock smirked, "Now, I do believe we promised Rhino an impalement."

"Get... off..." Electro faded to unconsciousness as he launched a final surge the shock Doc Ock into letting Spider-Man go with a hard thud.

As both Spider-Man and Doc Ock began to recover, the latter growled, "Apologizes, Rhino. We're doing this my way!"

Spider-Man winced as he he started to noticed to tips of his fingers began to freeze solid. Doc Ock also seemed to notice as he grinned, "You unusual condition interest me, arachnid. I'm going to enjoy dissecting your body for further examination."

Otto then through his metal arms at him and Peter dodged all of the arms until of them grabbed his legs and threw him to another ship. Spider-Man grabbed the flagpole the swung back the villain. Peter then delivered a frozen punch which broke Otto's glasses and knocked the villain out. Peter shivered as removed his masked and breath quickly. He didn't feel so good. His hand was nearly frozen.

Meanwhile, Elsa continued battling Hans. His new agility made it difficult to actually made it difficult to hit him so she decided to do something he wouldn't expect. She created a giant snowball over his head right we he was about to counter attack. The snowball smacked him to the ground and Elsa the covered him with layers of ice. Anna cheered her sister on, "You got him!"

Elsa slightly smirked at that but then her thoughts we're on Peter. She turned to see that he and Harry managed to defeat the other villains... but Peter was nearly frozen. Elsa whispered, "Peter..."

Anna told her, "Elsa... go..."

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran to Peter as he slowly made his way to her. Kristoff wondered, "Will... will it work?"

"It has to..." Anna whispered as she hoped it would be enough to save him and in doing so save her sister as well.

Just then, Hans burst out of the ice and webbed Elsa and pulled her to him. She gasped, "NO..."

Elsa struggled to get to Peter. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all ran at Hans as they tired to let him let go of the Queen but Hans fired several webbing from his body subduing them. Hans glared at Elsa, "Just so were clear... once I've killed you, I'm making sure your sister, Spider-Man, Parker, and all your friends join you in the afterlife... this kingdom will be mine."

Hans raised his sword ready to strike, Elsa looked away. Spider-Man's eyes widened in horror, "Not again... NOT AGAIN!"

Determined not to Elsa the same way he lost Gwen, he gave it everything he had. His strength. His speed. His agility. He pushed through, the cold, pain, and ice to reach Elsa. Peter throws himself in front of Elsa just as Hans is about to strike with his sword, "No!"

Suddenly Peter's whole body freezes to solid ice as Peter through one last punch, and as the sword hits his fist the force of the punch breaks the sword and sends Hans flying back. Everyone stopped as their eyes widened in horror. Elsa froze and broke free of the webbing before turned to look up to see a frozen Peter, "PETER!"

Elsa rises and stands in front Peter's frozen body, "Oh, Peter. No... no, please, no."

She touches Peter's face and begins to weep, she then hugs Peter as she cries, just then, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff have reached them from opposite ends of the fjords, Olaf eyes widened, "Peter?"

Sven comes over to join Kristoff and they watch in shock and sadness as Elsa weeps over Peter's frozen body. Anna slowly walked up to her sister and touched her shoulder. Elsa looked to her her sister as Anna knelt to her, "I'm so sorry, Elsa..."

For the first time, Elsa pulled Anna into a hug. Anna was shocked by the hug but quickly comfort her sister. Harry recovered as Dr. Connors rushed outside to help him up but then they noticed what happened to Peter, Harry frowned, "Aw... Pete... not you too..."

"What are we going to tell his Aunt?" Dr. Connors frowned. Elsa hugged Anna as she looked to Peter's frozen body and weeps. She closed her eyes to tear up, _"We were so close... Peter... you would have been an amazing brother-in-law... I wish you and Elsa had more time together."_

Everyone silently mourned for Peter as continued when suddenly Peter's body starts to unfreeze and come to life. Sven managed to get Kristoff's attention as Peter unthawed. He gasped as he began to notice this too, "I don't believe it..." Anna opened her eyes to see what he was talking about and gasped, "Elsa... you gotta see this..."

Elsa looked to her sister in confusion, "Anna?"

"So... is there a funeral that I don't know about because I feel awful for not knowing who kicked the bucket?" A voice joke making Elsa paused, she turned to see a wounded but very much alive Peter.

His hair was no longer white, and back to it's natural color. Elsa gasped, "Peter?"

Everyone was shocked to see Peter Parker... the Spectacular Spider-Man standing there alive for everyone to see. Everyone seemed at lost for words, as Anna whispered, "Hug him..."

Elsa rushed to hug Peter as he hugged her back as everyone cheered that Peter was alive and well. Elsa released Peter from the hug as she asked, "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"Yeah... I... I... I love you." Peter smiled.

Olaf gasped for joy as he realized what saved Peter, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Anna eyes widened as she realized, "That's right. Grand Pabbie never said it had to be a kiss."

Elsa heard what both Olaf and Anna said, "Love will thaw..." She looked at them as she realized, "Love. Of course."

"Elsa?" Anna and Peter asked.

Elsa looked at her hands as began to raise them she replied, "Love."

Anna and Peter smiled as suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer, Anna smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah... but next time you start an eternal winter... I'm bringing the X-Men with me..." Peter joked.

Elsa smiled, "You nearly died today and you can't stop joking..."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... I tend to joke in these kind of situations..."

Anna hugged Peter, "Don't scare us like that again!"

"Yeah... but Jameson's going to be disappointed that Spider-Man cheated death again." Harry smirked as he patted Peter on the back.

Peter shrugged, "Yes... well... I really want to see pickle-pusses face when I get back when he learned Spidey almost became a Spideycile but didn't..."

Everyone laughed at that as Prince Hans was still recovering...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Prince's head, with his ice powers, he could feel everything unthawing, "No... no... I was so close... Thanks to Parker and Spider-Man they stopped me! And they have proof of what I really am. I'll never be king now! I bet the two of them were working together from the start! Trying to ruin me! Parker runs as King and Spider-Man gets the fame and glory! I'll get them... I swear... I'll make sure they suffer if it's the last thing I do!"

 _ **"Prince Hans..."**_ A new voice spoke up.

Hans looked around, "Who said that?" He then looked in the darkness, "Where am I?"

He then noticed black liquid rise, as he eyes widened, it was the symbiote. Hans gasped as the symbtote spoke, _**"Prince Hans. We sense your fury, your hatred, and it's taste is sweet... Do you hate the Spider? Do you hate Parker?"**_

"Do you have to ask?" Hans's eyes narrowed.

The symbiote chucked, _**"No... But we have much to show."**_

Just then a piece of it attached it to the Prince's head, he then saw the memories of it's pervious hosts and it's experience. Hans saw those with seconds, but it made everything clear to him. He growled, "Parker, he's Spider-Man! Why didn't I see it before? I don't have two enemies, I have one."

 _ **"We have one enemy. The Spider-Parker sought to destroy us too. Bond with us, Prince Hans, mind, body and soul."**_ The symbiote told him.

Hans nodded as he let the symbiote complete it's bond, "Yes."

 ** _"Accept the gift that both Parker and Brock rejected."_** It told the corrupted Prince.

Hans nodded, "Yes!"

 _ **"And together... we will have our desire."**_ The symbiote told him as it began to cover Hans's face.

Hans exclaimed, "YES!"

They then transformed into one of Spider-Man's greatest foes, Venom. They said together, _**"WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE... ON SPIDER-MAN!"**_

Venom roared as the bond was complete...

* * *

Back in the real world, everyone failed to noticed Hans's transformation. Elsa walked up to Peter shyly, "So... umm... how are you feeling?"

Peter reassured her, "Allot better thanks... a bit sore... but better."

Elsa nodded, "That's good..."

As Olaf smiled as he began to melt, "Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And, quite possibly, the last. "

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy." Elsa told him as she remembered as she made a little snow cloud over the living snowman. He gasped, "Oh, oh, oh! My own personal flurry!"

"Oh, good... I was little worried about him... so how long will that last?" Peter wondered.

Elsa smiled, "As long as I'm alive..."

Peter and Elsa smiled as Anna grinned, "So... are you two going to kiss or what?"

Elsa and Peter slightly blushed at that as Kristoff turned to Anna, "This is payback for the love songs Peter sang to us earlier, isn't it?"

"Yeah...that... and I kinda want them to kiss now." She admitted.

Just then, something hit Elsa's leg. She looked down to see it was Peter's mask. She picked it up and handed it over to him, "You should probably put this back on before the whole kingdom sees you're face."

"Right..." Peter nodded as Anna rolled her eyes.

As Peter put on his mask, Hans spoke up in his look and voice much to everyone's shock, **"Oh you don't need to wear a mask with us, Pete. We know all your secrets. But of course, we were you."**

While everyone was horrified by Hans's new look, Peter was then hit to the side of the ship they were on and dodged another punch as he commented, "The symbiote! I completely forget... how'd you survive our last encounter."

 **"Did you really think Brock's sacrifice would do us in?"** Venom grinned.

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, "Hans maybe a bully but he was still human being! And you ensnared him!?"

 **"Someone better suited for our gifts."** Venom stated as he blocked all of Spider-Man's punches before grabbing him punching him in the face several times and slammed him to the floor, **"And now we can continue our mission were Eddie Brock has failed: destroying you for rejecting us. As we told you before... we're poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man. WE'RE VENOM!"**

Spider-Man then webbed Venom in the face blinding him before punching him off of him. Spider-Man then fired several webbing to subdue the alien. But with Elsa's powers, Venom from and broke free of the webs before webbing and pulling him him closer and punched Spider-Man. Everyone watched as Peter tired to fight Venom, but he seemed to knew everything threw at him and was able to counter him. He then sent icicles near Peter trapping him and looked it would have kill him if he didn't stop. Venom grinned as he circled Peter, " **Destroying you now would be too easy... You haven't suffered enough yet... We want to dismantle you... Piece... By... Piece... After all, we know who you are and everyone you care about."**

Anna pulled Elsa away from Venom as Elsa created an ice shield to protect them, but Venom didn't go after them. Not yet. He fired his web back to the castle. Peter's eyes as he realized what Venom wanted to do. He was going to force Spot to open a portal back to New York and go after his Aunt, "No... no... NOOOOO!"

* * *

 **And that will conclude todays chapter. Peter may have saved the multiverse and defeated the Sinister Six but he's not out of trouble yet. No one is. Hans and Symbiote have become one...**

 **Hans/Symbiote: We are Venom!**

 **That's right. And Venom knows who Peter is and the ones close to them and he's going to use Spot to get to them. Spider-Man and New Goblin try to stop him but it may be too much for them. Maybe Elsa can let him a hand... or Anna... or Kristoff... even Sven and Olaf... perhaps even another long time friend/foe of Spider-Man... he just so happens to have some extra lizard DNA on him... but will it be enough to stop Venom. And can they stop him unscathed? Find out next time!** **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Venom Returns

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Here it is! The final battle! If this was a actual video game, this would be the final boss! Now, before we get into the epicness, let's reply to some reviews!**

 **ABOOK17: Thank you! I can't wait to see what's to come of your next Spider-Man story! I hope you enjoy the last remaining chapters!**

 **joesphguy217: Thank you!**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Well, you didn't think Venom... er... Hans would gone that easily now, do you? I hope you enjoy the fight!**

 **Dexter: He'll make sure to give them a tour sometime!**

 **Tiger2014: Well, her as well as everyone else Peter loves. It's what Venom does. So, time for the final boss!**

 **Lealeon12: You Just have to wait and see!**

 **gunman: Yeah, such is the life of Spider-Man. And he... kinda has... well... you'll see through the last few chapters...**

 **Mickol93:** **Well, her as well as everyone else Peter loves. It's what Venom does. So, time for the final boss!**

 **Guest: Well... here you go! Please enjoy!**

 **Dev Lohera: Thank you!**

 **And with that out of the way, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Er! I mean the FINAL BATTLE!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Venom Returns

After the brief encounter with Venom, Spider-Man grabbed the icicles ready to break himself free when the icicles thawed out. Once, they were Kristoff and Harry helped Peter up. Elsa was confused as ever, "Peter... what happened to Hans... he looks like a..."

"Monster? Yeah, that's what happens when symbiote fully bonds with you." Peter nodded.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Symbiote?"

Anna explained to the Queen, "That suit I mentioned earlier... the one Hans's wearing that gives him both Peter's and your powers... Peter told us it's alive."

"But how... how does it know Peter is Spider-Man?" Elsa questioned in confusion.

Peter explained, "Because I once wore the symbiote... but I got rid of it when I learned it doesn't just bond with you, it takes over, makes you do what ever it wants and know it's going after my Aunt!"

"But isn't she back in America? The fire guy broke the portal thingy... how does Hans plan to get there?" Anna wondered out loud.

Elsa quickly realized, "Spot... he's going to force him to open a portal to America..."

"I gotta stop him..." Spider-Man stated as he fired a web line.

Elsa tired to stop him, "Wait... Peter... you're still hurt from that last fight..."

Peter reassured her, "It's okay... I've beaten him before in worse conditions... I can do it again."

Spider-Man then swung after Venom as Elsa called out, "But he's... er... they never had my powers before!"

It didn't even slow Spidey down to think. Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she stated, "Peter's going to get himself killed... again..."

"We gotta help him!" Anna stated.

Harry nodded as he pushed a button on his shoulder, "I'm sending back my glider..."

Dr. Connors sighed, "It still won't be enough..."

"I can help him my powers can counter Hans's ice powers..." Elsa volunteered.

Harry shook his head, "Bad idea... because if Venom can't get to to his Aunt, he'll definitely go after you."

"But Venom could freeze Peter's heart again... I can't let that happen again!" Elsa argued.

Dr. Connors shook his head, "I may be able to help."

Everyone turned to Dr. Connors as Kristoff asked, "How?"

He then dug deep into his lab coat pocket as he told them, "I swore to myself that I would never touch this... but I must..."

He then pulled out a shot with green liquid as he prayed, "God help me..."

"Dr. Connors... that better not be what I think it is..." Harry's eyes widened in horror.

Everyone on the ship looked confused as Connors told him, "If I can get back to our room... before it takes over. I might still have a chance."

"Dr. Connors... Harry... what are you talking about?" Anna wondered.

Harry explained to them, "He's planning to turn himself back to the Lizard!"

"The... Lizard? Wait... I remember... Spider-Man first photos were of him battling a giant lizard... you not saying... that was you?" Elsa wondered as everyone turned to Dr. Connors.

He admitted, "It's not like I want to, but how many people will die if I don't?"

"And how many lives will be at risk because of the Lizard?" Harry asked trying to talk him out of it.

Doctor Connors argued, "What other choice do we have? By the time the Avengers get here it may be too late. In Peter's condition, the Lizard is the only one strong enough to stop Venom."

"Except the Lizard's no superhero... he's a monster." Harry told him which made Connors pause.

He then replied, "I... am not a monster. And I'm not a superhero. I am a scientist. Now listen to me... there's a time window before the Lizard's brain takes over. A window when I'm in control. I can use the Lizard's power to stop Hans and the Symbiote. I swear I'll back to cure myself before he takes over. It's our only hope."

Before Harry or anyone else protest. Connors injected the lizard DNA into his arm. Originally, it took a whole day to fully transform but due to his past experience... it took only a matter a seconds. Everyone watched in horror as Connors arm grew back with green scales. As the rest of his body transformed a tail grew from his back and his body transformed to become more lizard like. Connors eyes had became Lizard eyes and his screams turned into roars. He hissed as everyone was horrified by Connors new appearance. The Lizard made out, "I'll... be... back... I promise..."

The Lizard then leaped off the boat and began to follow Hans's scent. As the Lizard ran through the kingdom, he startled a few people. Harry sighed, "Okay... that happened..."

"You think Dr. Connors's will keep his word?" Kristoff asked.

Harry answered, "Connors would... but the Lizard might have other ideas. Fortunately, we managed to pack some gene cleanser."

"What's that?" Anna asked.

Harry answered, "In short... it can change the Lizard back to Dr. Connors."

"Oh... It's the antidote!" Anna smiled as she realized.

Harry turned to them, "I'll get the gene cleanser... then I'll go help Peter."

As Harry's glider returned, Elsa stopped him, "No, wait... Peter's going to need out help incase the Lizard takes over..."

"Our?" Harry asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah... if Hans beats both Peter and Dr. Connors there's nothing stopping him from going after us anyways. You and Elsa help Peter and Doctor Connors stop Hans... the rest of use will get that antidote..."

Harry sighed, seeing their point, he told Anna, "We're checked into room 217 in the hotel nearby. Find a vail with green liquid. It'll be labeled, Gene Cleanser."

"Vail with green liquid. It's labeled, Gene Cleanser." Anna repeated before nodding, "Got it!"

Harry hopped on his glider as he asked the Queen, "Need a lift?"

Elsa nodded as she took Harry's hand and they flew off after the Spider-Man, Venom, and the Lizard. Anna lead Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to the hotel to get the Gene Cleanser...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle jail, Spot backed up to the corner as Venom walked closer to the cell do. Spot asked in fear, "What are you? What do you want?"

 **"We'll make this simple for you... take us to Queens of New York... and you'll let you remain in one piece..."** Venom told him.

Just then, Spider-Man swung him and kicked him away from the cell, "You're not going anywhere!"

Spider-Man threw him back outside. Spot sighed in relief, "Spider-Man! Thank goodness! You gotta protect me!"

Spider-Man turned to him, "Just stay in your cell and you'll be fine!"

Spot nodded, "Right, right!"

Just then Spider-Man was pulled outside by a black web and was slammed to the ground. Venom grinned, **"What's the matter, Parker? Spider-Sense didn't tingle?"**

"Hans, fight it. Don't let the symbiote control you." Peter called out, hoping to reach to his human side before it was too late.

Hans replied, **"No one's being controlled. We simply share the same desire... your DESTRUCTION!"**

Venom then fired several icicles at Spider-Man as he dodged them. Venom then grabbed Peter by the foot and slammed him to the ground. Venom then turned to get back to Spot but Spider-Man grabbed him from behind and threw him into the ground as he punched the alien in the face, Spider-Man told him, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING NEAR HER!"

 **"Fine... we can save her for later... she's not our only target..."** Venom told him as he threw him off and web pulled him back to punch him, **"We were disappointed that Osborn bet us to Gwen... but you're lovely Queen will satisfy us just as well."**

"This is between you and me, Venom... leave my family out of it!" Peter told him as he webbed pulled to the villain knocking him back to the ground.

Venom then held on to him to make sure he didn't get away, **"Then you should have stayed out of our way!"** Venom the revealed Hans face, "Parker... we worked so hard to get to where we were. After, years of rejection of our brothers, we were finally going to be king..."

"Hans listen to me... if you had killed Elsa then... the storm would have gotten worse... you might have survived because of the symbiote but the world would be a frozen waste land... you'd be king of a dead world." Spider-Man warned him.

Hans smirked, "You think we weren't prepared for that? We would have brought back summer with our new powers. The whole world would have adored us. Wanted to be like us. And we would have shared that power to the world."

"But because of you... they'll only see us as the villain now..." Hans glared at him, "You took our happily ever after, it's our turn to do take yours now... how does that sound, peasant?"

As Peter struggled to get free, the symbiote covered Hans face showing Venom's ugly head. Venom smirked, **"We're to enjoy watching you die alone..."**

"He'ssssss not alone..." A new voice hissed.

Venom turned to see the Lizard tackle Venom. Peter's eyes widened under his mask, _"Dr. Connors?! He's the Lizard again?!"_

As the Lizard clawed and bite at the surprised villain, New Goblin flew down to the ground with Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle hopped off as she ran over to help Spider-Man, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... but you need to get out of here. Venom will be after you too." Peter told her.

She told him, "I'm not losing you again! I'm staying!"

Spider-Man told her, "It's too dangerous!"

"Peter... I can take care of myself... you need help taking down Hans..." Elsa told him.

Harry told them, "Hate to break up you conversation, but Dr. Connors can't hold off Venom forever..."

"Yeah... about that... how is he the Lizard again?" Peter wondered.

Harry explained, "He still had some of the lizard DNA on him, he willingly turned himself to the Lizard to help you."

"Anna's looking for the antidote. It should keep her safe from the fight. We just need to take Hans down before Dr. Connors loses control." Elsa finished explaining.

Venom threw the Lizard off of him when he noticed Harry and Elsa. He grinned, **"You're all here... Good... this saves us the trouble of finding you!"**

The Lizard roared as he rushed in to attack Venom. Venom fired several ice blasts but Elsa melted the attack as the Lizard tackle Hans. But Venom punched him aside, and went straight for Elsa. Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at him, the explosion sent Venom flying but he caught himself on the wall above them. He then fired several icicles at Harry. He drew his sword and ready himself for impact, but Elsa melted the ice attacks. However that didn't stop, Venom from trying to hit Harry. Harry dodged out of the way but Venom landed right in front of Elsa and prepared to strike at her when Spider-Man kicked him away and fired several web balls at him but they just bounced off him. Venom laughed, **"What were those supposed to do?"**

"Well, they were suppose to hurt..." Spidey admitted.

Venom replied, **"Bright idea. WRONG CHEMISTRY!"**

Venom then fired canon ball size webs causing Spidey dodged as everyone saw they crashed through the walls. Elsa raised an ice shield to defend the attacks but they didn't last long. Spider-Man quickly grabbed Elsa and began to swing her out of harms way. Venom began to go after them but was tackled but the Lizard and New Goblin...

* * *

After getting the spare key to Harry's room, Anna unlocked the door and she, Kristoff, and Olaf went inside. They began to look around, Kristoff opened a few bags, "What did he say it looked like again?"

"A green vail that was labeled gene cleanser..." Anna stated as she opened a few cabinets.

Kristoff then went to look through another suit case, "You wouldn't recall where he said it was?"

"Uh... no..." Anna shrugged.

Just then, they heard a loud explosion, the princess gasped, "We gotta hurry..."

Olaf hummed along just as he opened the fridge... well... what a fridge was back in Arrendelle. He thought to himself, "All this search is making me thirsty... I hope Peter's friend doesn't mind if I borrow some of his drinks..."

He then pulled out a green vail that was clearly labeled, Gene Cleanser. However... Olaf couldn't read... or spell... He smiled, "Oh... this looks refreshing..."

He then turned to the see Anna and Kristoff still searching. He walked up to Anna, "Hey, Anna... you look thirsty... want some of my drink..."

Anna turned to Olaf, "Thanks Olaf... but we really need to look for the..."

Anna then caught sight at what Olaf was holding, after a minute of staring, "THE GENE CLEANSER!" Anna took it from Olaf as she beamed, "You found it!"

Olaf paused, "I did?" He then beamed, "I DID!" He then wondered, "What did I find?"

"The cure for Dr. Connors! We can use this to make him human again!" Anna beamed.

Kristoff walked over to her, "That's great... but we still need to beat your ex-fiancé and his evil monster suit..."

Anna groaned, "You're right..."

She then lied on Harry's bed, "What are we going to do? He has both Peter's and Elsa's powers and he who Peter is... how exactly are we going to stop that?!"

Kristoff reassured her, "Peter will think of something... he's dealt with Venom before and he has your sister, Harry, and Doctor Connors backing him up."

"Yeah... but what if they can't... what if it's too much for the four of them. And it's only matter of time before Dr. Connors loses control... if anything happens to my sister... I'd never forgive myself... I can't even image how Peter would act if he loses Elsa the same why he lost Gwen... I wish we could do something to help him." Anna sighed.

Kristoff nodded, "I do too... but unlike them we don't have any powers."

"Wait... didn't Peter say he wore the suit before Hans and Eddie?" Olaf recalled.

Anna paused as she turned to the snowman, "He did say that... he was able to get it off of him... but how did..."

Her eyes lit up, "The church bell! The loud noises! The vibrations! The alien didn't like them!" Anna then looked outside as she beamed, "And Arendelle's church has a bell tower too!"

"Wait... if Peter used the bell to get the suit off him..." Kristoff then realized.

Anna finished, "We can use it to get the suit off Hans too! We just need to get him close enough to actually do some damage!"

Anna ran out of the room, as Kristoff wondered, "Where are you going?!"

"Just get on Sven, I have an idea!" Anna replied.

Kristoff turned to Olaf, "When did my life get this crazy?"

"The moment when you met Peter and Anna..." He answered.

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah... That sounds about right." He sighed, "The things I do for love..."

Kristoff and Olaf then ran after Anna...

* * *

With New Goblin and the Lizard down, Peter pulled Elsa out of the way from another of Venom's attacks, but it damaged his suit even further. Elsa went to check on Peter, "Peter! Are you..."

"I'm fine..." Peter reassured her.

Venom grinned, **"Guess you're missing the black suit now."**

He then tore a bit of his suit and it instantly repaired itself. Spider-Man glared, "Oh will you please just shut up!"

Spider-Man then webbed Venom's mouth. Just then, a mouth formed on Venom's stomach, **"That** **Spidey, he can quip it out..."** Venom the tore the webbing from his face as both mouths finished, **"...but he can't take it."**

"That is seriously messed up..." Elsa stated clearly disgusted.

Venom went to attack them again but was tackled by the Lizard. Spider-Man stated, "We can't beat him like this..."

Peter turned to Elsa, "Just go... we'll keep Venom busy as long as we can..."

"Peter... I've been running my whole life... I'm not leaving you!" Elsa told him.

Before Peter could argue further, Sven ran up to them as Anna called out to them, "Hey... guys... we got the cure for Dr. Connors..."

She got off Sven as Elsa took the vail, "What is it?"

"Gene Cleanser... it's a substance developed to purify the genetic structure of any human being." Peter explained.

Elsa looked confused as Peter replied, "Basically, if you were do drink this... anything that's not human... would kill it without harming anything human about you."

"Okay... so couldn't we just use this on Hans... that suit definitely isn't human..." Elsa thought out loud.

Peter answered, "I did it once on Eddie... it worked for a little bit, but the symbiote managed to adapt to it and now it's immune to the stuff..."

"And it was the only one we could find." Anna admitted causing Elsa to groan.

The Princess of Arendelle then smiled, "But that's okay... I've gotta better idea!" Peter and Elsa turned to the latter's sister. The princess smiled, "Anyone up to going to weekday mass today?"

Elsa gave a confused look but that's when Peter eyes widened under his mask, "Of course... why didn't I think of it before..."

Elsa looked to Peter, "What? What am I missing? Can it not enter the house of God?"

Peter turned to Elsa, "Just get to the church with Anna... I'll lead Venom there."

He then turned to Anna, "When I give the single... you know what to do..."

"Got it! C'mon, Elsa!" Anna took her sister's hand as she lead her to Sven.

Elsa gave once last look to Peter as he reassured her, "I'll be fine... now go!"

Elsa nodded as Kristoff rode the others to the church. Peter thought to himself, _"Got to hand to you Elsa... as crazy your sister is... she's a cleaver girl... you know... when she's not getting engaged to strangers... now... just gotta lead Venom to Church... no problem..."_

Venom threw Connors aside and webbed him to the ground. Spider-Man called out to get his arch-foe, "Come on, Venom. Is that the best you got? I'll stick with the red, torn, and blue."

 **"Oh, we can shred more than a suit."** Venom told him as he pounced at him.

Venom raised his claws to strike but Spider-Man leaped out of the way. He taunted, "And by the way side burns! When you told Anna your big master plan... for a place that feels like Disney I didn't hear so much as one villain song! You've have got to be the lamest villain ever! And I don't mean just by Disney standards... Eddie Brock made a much better Venom than you!"

Venom roared as he used his ice powers to form an ice sword, " **We've toyed with you long enough. We'll deal with everyone you love as soon as we deal with you!"**

Venom then swung off after Spider-Man. He swung his way to the church avoid, Venom strikes the best he could...

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf climbed up the bell tower. Once at the top Anna grabbed the rope as Elsa wondered, "You sure the noise can hurt Hans..."

Anna nodded, "Peter said it's how he got the suit off him when it tired to posses him... it should work again..."

Elsa sighed, "I just hope Peter can get Hans here without getting hurt either..."

Anna smiled, "He'll be fine... Look... I admit... I had a rough start with Peter... but when we we getting to you... the more I got to know him... I see as a good man... no... even better... he's a hero... And I can't think of anyone better for you to be with..."

Elsa turn to her sister, "So... you approve..."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Definitely... just don't get engage too soon... learned that one the hard way..."

Elsa smiled just the Olaf beamed, "Here he comes!"

Everyone turned to see Spider-Man swinging their way. Elsa whispered, "C'mon, Peter... you're almost here..."

Kristoff then looked around, "Wait... where's Hans?"

They looked around, Venom was no where in sight. Peter seemed to notice this too, _"Uh no... don't tell me I lost him... hopefully, he didn't double back for Spo..."_

Just then, then Venom grabbed him from behind and threw him to ground level. Peter winced, _"Dang it! I forgot! No Spider-Sense!"_

Venom then webbed Peter by the hands and he landed on the ground front of him as he back handed him tearing off his mask. Venom started, " **Never wound..."** The symboite pealed back revealing Hans's face as he finished, "...what you can't kill..."

He then hit Peter again, Peter then called out to Hans again, "Hans... the symbiote... you gotta take it off! Fight it, not me!"

Hans smirked as he pointed his ice sword at Peter's neck, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? We won't fall for that trick."

"I know what it feels... the power... it feels good but you'll lose yourself... by the time my friend Eddie Brock... realized it... it was too late... but it's not to late for you... Let it go..." Peter told him.

Hans just smirked, "We like being evil... It pays to be..." The symbiote covered his face once more as Venom raised his sword, **"Prince Hans is gone... there is only Venom..."**

However, before he could lay the killing blow, several razor bats cut him making him drop the sword. He dropped the sword and shrieked, the symbiotic suit trying to reform around the wounds. The glider's forward blades extended as Harry raced through the air. With superhuman reactions, Venom leaped out of the way, and Harry shot past his target. Venom's web-line snagged the glider, and Harry flew off, smacking to the ground. Venom then turned his attention back to Spider-Man. He picked up Harry's glider and raised it in the air planning on using the blades to kill Peter. Elsa gasped, "PETER!"

Harry quickly recovered just as Venom was about to strike, Harry jumped in the way. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the blades stabbed through Harry. Angered, Venom threw Harry as aside as Peter called out, "HARRY!"

Peter struggled to get free but Elsa shot an icicle at weblines free Peter, as Venom charged at the hero. Now free, Peter kicked Venom to the church, he called out, "NOW ANNA!"

Anna pulled on the rope, and the bell started to ring. Venom covered his ears as he roared in pain. The symbiote was trying to stay on Hans, **"No... we... we can't lose now..."**

Venom tried to get away but Elsa cut him off forming an ice wall. Have no love in his heart, Hans couldn't melt the ice to he tired to climb it. Just then, the Lizard hopped off the building and attack Venom. Peter and the Lizard nodded to each other as the fought to keep Venom in range of the Church as Anna continued to ring it, "Is it working?! I can't see from here!"

"It's working! Keep ringing it!" Elsa told her sister as she created ice stairs to join Peter and Dr. Connors.

Together, the three off them managed to keep Venom where he was. Venom collapsed. The suit was no longer neat and skin tight around Hans. It lashed off him in waves. Hans screamed in pain every time it tired to stay on him. Peter saw an opportunity. Two web-lines latched onto Hans. Spider-Man pulled, and the suit released the Prince, who landed a few feet from Peter. Elsa sighed in relief until Kristoff stated, "Uh... guys... is it just me or is it getting bigger?"

Peter, Elsa, Lizard, Anna, Olaf, and even Hans watched as the symbiote started to grow, taking on a shape by itself. Hans smirked as everyone watched in horror, Elsa whispered, "Peter... when you said you fought real monsters before... was this... demon one of them?"

He nodded. Just then, Peter turned to Harry's fallen gilder, he narrowed his eyes, it was time to end this. He called out, "Anna... again!"

Anna quickly taking hold of the rope pulled and the bell rung again causing the symboite to wince in pain after failing to attack Peter. Peter then reached his arm to the glider as a Pumpkin bomb was shot out to his hand. Hans's eyes widened in horror as Peter armed it, "Parker! What are you doing?!"

Peter pitched the bomb at the symbiote, neatly placing it in the middle of the pile of black ooze.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Hans cried. Crazed, he ran forward and leapt on the symbiotic suit, a mere nine inch away from the pumpkin bomb.

Peter's eyes widened in horror, "HANS!"

Before he could fire another web-line to pull him out of there, the bomb detonated. Everyone shielded their faces with arms arms. When they looked up, both Hans and the symbiote were gone, incinerated. Elsa wondered, "Is... is it over?"

Peter sighed but nodded as Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven walked up to him. Anna wondered, "And Hans?"

"Destroyed... along with the symbiote..." Peter answered sadly.

Elsa looked to Peter, knowing he was blaming himself for his death. Before she can comfort him, Connors winced as he covered his head, "I'm... I'm... lossssing... control..."

"Elsa... reptiles are cold blooded... can you?" Peter quickly asked.

She nodded and created a cold mist around the lizard, she then handed Peter the gene cleanser. He then opened the vial and forced the lizard to drink it, he quipped, "Sorry... they were out of cherry flavored..."

Connors then slowly but surely changed back to human. Both his tail and replacement arm where gone and Connors breath hard. He looked to Peter, "Thank... you..."

"Doc... I hate to push you... but Harry needs your help!" Peter told him. Dr. Connors turned to the wounded Harry. His eyes widened in horror as he ran up to him, he ordered, "We need to stop the bleeding... Peter..."

Peter then webbed up Harry's wounds as Anna wondered, "Will he make it?"

Dr. Connors answered, "I can't say... his time on the Goblin Green might have accelerated his healing... but we need to get to a hospital to be sure."

Peter looked guilty as Elsa comforted him, "It's not your fault..."

Just then a huge shadow appeared over them, Anna looked up, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Everyone looked up, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, stared in awe as Peter and Dr. Connors recognized it. It was the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier. As it flew over the kingdom, the Fantastic Car, Black Bird, and Quinjet flew to the ground to land. Lighting struck the ground as Thor appeared with hammer in hand. The Hulk landed from his last jump ready to smash! A magic portal opened as Dr. Strange walked out and the huge dog, Lockjaw, teleported the Inhumans in the Kingdom. As more and more heroes showed up Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and all the people watched in awe of all the heroes that came to their land. Just then, Iron Man landed in front of them as he retracted his helmet, "Sup, Underoos!" He then looked around to see some of the destuction, "So, what did we miss?"

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Yeah... S.H.E.I.L.D., the Avengers, Fantastic For, X-Men, and the Inhumans didn't show up until the battle was over and won. Hans and Venom are dead so where does leave Arendelle? Where does this leave Harry? Dr. Connors? Spider-Man? Will everything turn out okay? Stay tuned for a two part finale! First half, we find out what happens to Arendelle and all the remaining super villains. Even Fisk and the Duke. But where does this leave Peter and Elsa? Will they be together or will Peter's guilt hold him back. Will Harry be okay? Find out in the next chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. I think we got past the follow and favs. of my original story! Let's see if I can get a few more! Thank you for your support and see you the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Open Gates

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. Alright, now is the first part of the big finale. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews..**

 **Prime's** **apprentice: Yes, yes it was. Here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Tiger2014: With the help of of his friends. You'll find out in this chapter. Yeah, they would have shown up sooner if they knew.**

 **Dexter: Thank you! Maybe... one day... but until then, I'll be updating or finishing other stories with one-shots of this one until then.**

 **gunman: Yeah, although Peter didn't intend to kill Hans along with Venom. Yeah, such is the life of Spidey. Thank you! Please enjoy!**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! This is probably an unpopular opinion but I enjoyed it. However, I do see why you and so many others hated it but I enjoyed it all the same. The writing, acting, the choice of acting could have been better but I must admit Tom Hardy was an awesome Eddie Brock and Venom.**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **josephguy217: Thank you!**

 **Well, with that out of the way, here's part one of the finale...**

* * *

Chapter 15: Open Gates

S.H.I.E.L.D. and the other heroes may have arrived after the fight was over, but there was still work to be done. The heroes arrested all of the super villains that were in Arendelle. Iron Man carried Electro and Sandman in special contained shields. Hulk carried Rhino on his over his shoulder with ease, however that didn't stop the Thing from asking, "You sure you don't need any help with him?"

"Hulk could carry you too, Grimm." Hulk glared.

Thing raised his hands in defense as S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents cuffed Shocker, Doc Ock, Vulture, Tinkerer, Chameleon, Silver Sable, Tombstone, and Molten Man. Anna vouched that Mark Allen actually helped them out but he still had crimes to answer for but Hank Pym did agree to have weekly appointments to help get rid of his gambling habits and find a way to permanently remove the nanotech that gave him his powers. As well as visitation hours so he could see his sister. Mark smiled at this, hoping his troubles would finally come to an end. Daredevil watched as the Kingpin of Crime was taken away as well, Harry had already emailed S.H.E.I.L.D. the evidence and they finally could arrest Wilson Fisk.

Fisk's eyes glared at Daredevil, while the man without fear simply smirked. While he was disappointed he wasn't the one who brought Kingpin to justice, he was glad Fisk was finally going to prison for his crimes. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watch carry get carried off by the paramedics to take him back him to help him. Elsa looked up to see Spider-Man watch this from the roof tops. He then swung off most likely to his hotel room. Nick Fury spoke with Kai, "Damage Control will repair all of the damage caused by the Super Villains and if Fisk and Hans had any other flunkies to do their bidding, our heroes will round them up within the hour."

"Arendelle thanks you, General Fury." Kai smiled in apparition.

Kai turned the Duke and his guards is being escorted by some Arrendelle guards as well as S.H.E.I.L.D. agents onto his ship. The Duke complained, "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized."

He held his neck and pretended to be in pain, "Ah! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor that I could see? No?"

He finally realized that no one was buying the act, "And I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai steps down behind him, "Oh. I have a message from the queen." He then pulled out a scroll and read, "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"'Weselton.' It's Weselton!" The guards drag him up onto the ship...

* * *

Anna runs through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her, "Come on, come on, come on! Come on, come on, come on. Come on..."

Kristoff replied, "Ow! Okay, okay, here I come." Suddenly he smacks straight into a pole, "Pole!"

"Whoops! Sorry." She drags him to a spot by the docks.

Anna beamed, "Okay, okay. Here we are." Anna's eyes widened as she realized she forgot he was still wearing the blindfold, "Oh!"

She removed it as Kristoff saw a brand new sled as Anna explained, "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?" Kristoff stared in shock and awe.

With that Anna beamed in response, "Yes! And it's the latest model."

Sven poses in front of the sled as Kristoff shook his head, "No. I can't accept this."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna explained as Sven shows off the medal around his neck.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "What? That's not a thing."

"Oh, sure it is." Anna nodded, "And it even has a cup holder. Peter says they're a big thing back where he comes from. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He sweeps her off her feet and spins her around, "I could kiss you!" There's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet, "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd... May I? We me... I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek, "We may."

He smiles and kisses her on the lips...

* * *

Olaf runs excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head, "Summer!" He notices some flowers, "Ooh... Hello." He bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noiseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven as he tried to lick a snowflake...

* * *

Elsa stands in the castle courtyard with villagers around her, "Are you ready?"

The villagers cheer and using her powers Elsa creates an ice rink, everyone starts ice skating, Anna slides over to Elsa and she catches Anna just before she slips, "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again." Elsa promised.

Elsa waves her hand form ice skates over Anna's boots, "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate."

"Come on! You can do it!" Elsa grabs hold of Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice, Kristoff and Sven slide past them.

Kristoff warned them, "Look out. Reindeer coming through."

Elsa held on to Anna's hands as she tries to ice skate. Anna told her, "I got it, I got it."

Suddenly she starts to slip, "Ooh! I don't got it. I don't got it."

Olaf slides in and joins them, "Hey, guys!"

"That's it, Olaf." Elsa smiled as Olaf helps her to teach Anna to skate.

Olaf told Anna, "Glide and pivot. And glide and pivot."

Olaf and Elsa continue to show Anna to skate and everyone enjoys themselves, "Go."

Everyone laughed as they skated when Elsa paused, "Where's Peter?"

Anna stopped before looking concerned, "I haven't seen him since those S.H.E.I.L.D. guys showed up."

Elsa looked worried when she spotted Dr. Connors in fresh clothes. Elsa walked up to him, "Dr. Connors?"

Dr. Connors bowed, "You're Majesty... I can't thank you enough for accepting our terms at OsCorp... and arranging for my family to live here as well..."

"After the risks both you and Harry went through... it's the least I can do... plus since most of Arendelle has no idea how to use the technology, since Harry can't stay for... many reasons, you're the only one capable of teaching us how to use it properly as well as other technology we may consider using but I didn't want to keep you away from your family..." Elsa smiled.

Connors frowned, "Are you sure you're people are alright with that... people back home still gives me looks when they found out that I was..."

"The Lizard was a hero today... they knew you were trying to protect and they'll welcoming you with open arms... as long as you never use that lizard... blood again..." Elsa reassured him.

Dr. Connors nodded, "That stuff I had was the last of it... never again... for real this time."

"Anyways... have you seen Peter?" Elsa wondered.

Connors replied, "Well... last I seen him, he was still in his hotel room. He might still be there..."

Elsa nodded, "Thank you... again... Doctor..." She ran off after Peter as Anna watched with concern...

* * *

Elsa had knocked on the door of Peter's room, "Peter? You in here?"

Peter opened the door and Elsa smiled, "Peter... what are you doing up here all... alone..."

Elsa then noticed several packed up suit cases. It didn't take long to understand what that meant, she frowned, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah... well... technically... I was supposed to head back after the Coronation but... so I missed my first flight... so I'm getting a ride with the Avengers. JJ's going to want to know what happened... anyways I'm going to catch a ride with my team... the Avengers..." Peter admitted.

Elsa didn't fully understand, why did he have to leave, "But... but I thought... I figured you stay..."

"I... look... I need to check up with my Aunt..." Peter explained.

Elsa then understood, "Oh... right..." She smiled, "Okay... maybe after... you can just catch a flight back... and..."

"Elsa... I'm way behind on my apartments bills... even with the raise my boss is giving me... it wouldn't be enough to travel here and back frequently..." Peter told her.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Wait... so your never coming back?"

"Unless it's a World crisis or one of my enemies decided to show up here again... no, I don't think so..." Peter answered sadly.

Elsa felt like her heart was falling apart again, "But... but... after all we've gone through this week..." She teared up, "You said... you loved me..."

Peter looked to her as he closed his eyes and admitted, "And I do... but Elsa... you know my secret... you know of all people if my enemies... were to find out who I am... they would target you and you're family and I wouldn't always be there to protect you..."

"I can take care of myself... so can Anna..." Elsa defend, "If this about what happened to your Uncle... what happened to Harry..."

Peter shook his head, "This isn't about Harry or Uncle Ben... It's..."

Peter closed his eyes, "It's not a subject, I'm comfortable talking about... your sister knows... you can ask her once I'm gone..."

Elsa just stared in confusion as Peter told her, "Besides... we both have our responsibilities... yours is to Arendelle... mine is to New York... with Fisk finally behind bars there's bound to be someone going to want to take his place... I have to stop them before another crime lord puts innocent lives at stake..."

He then handed her a note, as she wondered, "What's this?"

Peter sighed, "I might not know allot about politics but I'd figure since you no longer on good terms with Weaseltown, and in case the Southern Isles are too found with you because of Hans... This is a list of Kingdoms you can trust to work with... and those you might want to avoid..."

"Thank you... Peter... but..." Elsa looked up as Peter picked up his bags as he winced. He was still hurt from his battles with Venom and the Sinister Six. He was about to walk off when Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Elsa's plea in her eyes, "Stay... please..."

He wanted to be with her, more than anything. But then he recalled what happened with the last girl that wanted to be with him. He turned away and told her, "Goodbye, Elsa... give my best to the others..."

He then walked off, Elsa just stood there and watched as Peter walked away. Peter did what he thought was right. However, it didn't help that he could hear Elsa's cries as he left as the hotel room slowly froze over...

* * *

As he walked aboard the Quinjet as it prepared to leave, Daredevil turned to Peter, "You alright, Peter?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine..."

He didn't need super-senses to know Peter was lying. Once aboard, the Avengers took off. Some of the heroes stayed behind to help damage control. Peter sat quietly as he looked through the photo's he took with his camera. He then came to several images of Elsa, he closed his eyes, keep trying to tell himself that he made the right choice. He went on as Wolverine called out, "Yo, Web-head... you've been awfully quiet since you took down Fisk, destroyed the Symbiote for good, and saved the world. It ain't like you. You feeling okay, bub?"

"I'm fine, Logan..." Peter told him.

Cap looked behind him, and thought that this was about Harry, "Fury's medics were able stabilize, Harry... he's going to make it..."

"That's good to here..." Peter replied as Daredevil thought to himself, did this have something to do with the Queen crying, by then he knew what this was about...

* * *

Elsa continued to see there in front of Peter's former room, broken hearted as snow fallen around her. Elsa read through Peter recommendations for possible trade partners, Wakanda, Attilan, Antlatis, S.H.E.I.L.D... as well of those she should avoid like Latveria, Transylva, Hydra, A.I.M... As grateful she was, all she wanted was Peter back. Just then, she heard her sister's voice, "Elsa?"

She looked up to see walking to her with concern, "You alright... you've been up here for hours... where's Peter?"

Elsa sighed before answering, "He's gone..."

"Wait... Peter left..." Anna gasped.

Elsa teared up as Anna comforted her, "Hey... hey... hey... it's going to be okay..."

Elsa cried, "I... I just thought after all we gone through... I figured..."

"You love Peter, don't you?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, "I still don't understand why he left. Without even think about coming back..."

Anna thought to herself, if this was any other guy she would hunt them down, and showed her that no one broke her sister's heart and got away with it... however, she knew why Peter didn't want to start a relationship with Elsa. He didn't want what happened to Gwen Stacy happen to her... Harry's near death experience didn't help either. Anna knew she had to help fix this relationship, and if they still didn't end up together... then she would hunt him down and kick his butt... spider powers or not. Anna sighed, "Well... I think I know the reason... had Peter ever mention the name Gwen Stacy?"

"Um... I think he might have mentioned her. She was his childhood crush but she died..." Elsa thought.

Anna sat beside her, "Well... there's more to it actually... Hans... Eddie Brock... Venom... they weren't they only bad guys that knew Peter and Spider-Man was the same person..."

Elsa listened as Anna told her what lead up to the death of Gwen Stacy. She told her of Peter's complicated relationship with Gwen, and Harry's dad being a monster called the Green Goblin. Once Anna got to the part where Goblin threw off a bridge and Peter shot out a web line that latched onto her leg, putting her into an immediate stop which caused her neck to break, Elsa gasped in horror, "Oh my gosh... Peter..."

"Peter blames himself for what happened to Gwen. I guess he didn't want the same thing happening to you." Anna told her.

That part of the story reminded her, what happened to Anna all those years ago. After all this time, she never forgave herself until know, when she learned to love again thanks to Peter. She knew Peter never forgave himself for what happened to his Uncle, but she knew exactly what Peter was going through with Gwen. She whispered, "But... it wasn't his fault..."

"I tired tell him that... I guess it was enough for Peter to not give up on himself... but not enough to try to move on... What happened to Harry didn't help either." Anna explained.

Elsa then realized, "Peter's shutting himself out to protect me..." Elsa turned to Anna, "Is this what it felt like for you?"

"Well... yeah..." Her little sister admitted.

Elsa frowned as she looked down, "Sorry..."

"Hey... it's okay... it's been rough on the both of us..." Anna smiled.

The Queen of Arendelle sighed, "The Green Goblin? He was Harry's father right?" Anna nodded, which made Elsa wondered, "So what happened to him after..."

"Well... Peter was going to bring him in to prison for what he done but he made one last ditched effort to kill Peter but he ended up killing himself in the end, which Peter blames himself for that as well..." Elsa groaned, "But that wasn't his fault!"

"You striking me and Peter with your powers wasn't your fault either..." Anna reassured.

Elsa gave a nod before wondering, "What should I do... I gave my own childhood to conceal myself... I can't let Peter do the same thing for the rest of his life."

"Well... does this we're going after him?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned to her sister in shock, "What?"

Anna smiled, "Well, we do know who he is... so... why not just follow him back to... what was it called again? New York?"

"But... but... what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he keeps his door shut?" Elsa worried.

Anna asked with a smirk, "Has that ever stopped me?"

Elsa paused and thought for a moment before giggling a little, "I suppose not..."

Just then, Kristoff and Olaf walked up to them, "Hey... so... uh... what's up?"

"Hey, Kristoff. Peter left to keep Elsa to keep her safe but we're going to go after him and set him up with her." Anna quickly told him.

Kristoff paused at that statement before nodded, "Okay... then what are we wanting for... let's go get Peter back."

Olaf beamed, "Yay! Another adventure for true love!" He then added, "I hope no one tries to kill us this time."

Elsa smiled as she got up...

* * *

Later at the airport, a woman at the front desk sat in the front desk and looked up for the next customer approached her, "Can I help you...?"

Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was, "Your Majesty?!"

Elsa asked, "Yes... could you get us tickets to get to New York? I liked to go there as soon as possible..."

"Yeah... and what's your policy on transporting reindeer?" Kristoff wondered as Sven panted happily.

Olaf pulled his head up, "And snowmen?"

The woman stared in shock. It was very rare that anyone from Arendelle to come here... let alone royalty... not to mention the living snowman and reindeer. She cleared her throat, "I... I'll go get my manager..."

She then proceeded went to go get her manager...

* * *

Within the hour, they were able to get on the plane, Olaf and Sven included to the Queen's request. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf took their seats, Anna called dips on the window seat. As the fastened their seat belts, the pilot walked up to them. The Queen of Arendelle smiled, "Thanks for arranging this on such short notice..."

"It's no problem you're Majesty... just let us know if there's anything else you need." He smiled with a bow.

Anna turned to her sister, "This has got to be the strangest boat I have ever seen."

"Yeah and why do we need seat belts?" Kristoff wondered.

Just then, the pilots voice spoke on the intercom much to everyone's shock. It when over the safety check up, what to do in emergencies and how they'd be taking off shortly. The group turned to each other as they wondered, "Take off?"

Moments, later the plane got started and the plane started to move. Elsa instantly clutched on to her seat in fright, as Anna and Olaf stared out the window as Anna gasped, "We leaving the ground!"

Elsa and Kristoff gasped, "WHAT?!"

Soon the plane was in the air, both Kristoff and Elsa held onto their seats for their life while Anna and Olaf stared in amazement. The snowman beamed, "Wow! I can see the Kingdom from here!"

"Elsa! Kristoff! You gotta see this!" Anna beamed as she stared out the window.

Elsa replied as she held on to her seat tightly, "No thanks... let me know when we're on the ground."

Anna turned to them, "What's up with you two... Elsa, you never mind Spidey web swing you from place to place, and you both climbed up the North Mountain?"

"First, I trust Peter with my life... second... this is way higher than I've ever been from the ground... it a moving... flying thingy..." Elsa stated.

Kristoff nodded also hanging on to his seat tightly, "What she said!"

Anna shrugged when the permission to remove seat belts were given. Olaf removed his seat belt, "I'm going to check up on Sven..."

"I'll come with you..." Anna smiled as she removed her seat belt.

She and Olaf scooted over pass the former's sister and boyfriend. Anna wondered, "You guys wanna come?"

"We're good..." They quickly stated.

Anna shrugged as she followed Olaf. After an hour of exploring the plane, Anna and Olaf returned. They not only let Elsa and Kristoff know Sven was fine, but they heard from the pilot flying is the safest way to travel. Even if anything does go wrong, they're heading to a country full of superheroes to help them if need. This seemed to relax Elsa and Kristoff but the former still kept her set belt on. While, waiting Elsa did some light reading, spoke with Anna because they had a long over due sister talk, she even talked to Kristoff. She warned him if he broke her sisters heart, she would freeze his. Still, she liked him better than Hans. She also spoke with her sister of what she should saw to Peter. Soon, they're were nearing their stop. Everyone stared in awe as they saw the Statue of Liberty, the city, Avengers tower. Everything seemed so big...

* * *

Once they landed, they headed out as everyone looked around them. They saw everything was so different to Arendelle, it was mind blowing. Elsa looked a little worried of how crowded it was when Anna reminded her, "Remember, Peter probably had a similar experience when he came to our Kingdom. If he could learn to adapt to our home, we can adapt to his."

"Right..." Elsa nodded.

Kristoff wondered, "So, where do we start looking for Peter..."

Elsa thought, "Well, he works for the Daily Bugle... so I'd image that's a good place to start."

"Yeah... the whole world's gotta be grateful for what he..." Anna started when she spotted the newspaper, her eyes widened in shock as she read the headliner, "'THE AVENGERS SAVES WORLD FROM SPIDER-MAN AND THE ETERNAL WINTER?!'"

"Wait... they're blaming him for the whole mess!" Elsa gasped as she read the title.

Kristoff's eyes narrowed, "Okay... from what Peter told us about his boss, I didn't like him but now I hate him even more."

Anna glared as she rolled up her selves as she vowed, "I'm going to march up those stairs and I'm gonna..."

"Anna... easy... he's our only lead to finding Peter... I can get him a better job if we find him." Elsa stopped her.

Anna took a deep breath and calmed down. She sighed and nodded, "You're right... it's still not fair for Peter."

"Peter doesn't do this for the fame or glory... we know what really happened, his friends that know his secret knows what really happen, Arendelle knows what happened and that's enough." Elsa told her, although she couldn't help but wonder how Peter could stand for working for someone for years to slamming him.

After exploring, New York the finally found the Daily Bugle. They entered the building as Elsa walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, but where can I find Mr. Jameson?"

"His office is on the 22nd floor, but no one goes up to the Bugle with out a pass." The man answered.

Anna asked with plead in her eyes, "Can't you make an exception? My sister's the Queen of Arendelle and she really needs to see Mr. Jameson!"

"Right... and I'm the King of Wakanda..." He said sarcastically, "Look, if you don't have a pass, then you don't need to lie..."

Elsa then froze the desk in front of him much to his shock, Elsa's eyes narrowed, "Look... I get you're only doing your job but I need to see Mr. Jameson. I am the Queen Elsa of Arendelle, if you still don't believe me, see the photo in your paper, now will you please let us pass."

He smiled sheepishly, "Go right ahead, ma'am. Sorry to keep you waiting."

They quickly headed to the stairs, Kristoff asked, "He said the 22nd floor right?"

Anna's eyes narrowed with determination, "We've climbed a mountain back home... we can handle 22 flight of stairs..."

"Or... you can just use the elevator." Frederick Foswell recommended as the elevator door opened.

The whole group paused at that as Elsa wondered, "What's an elevator?"

* * *

Soon, everyone was in the elevator to the 22nd floor. Elevator music was playing as Anna looked around in confusion, "So... no one here has a sudden urge to break out in song and dancing..."

"No... the music that's playing is just to keep everyone entertained until they reached their floor." Frederik explained.

Everyone stared at them as Olaf stated, "That's weird..."

Elsa recalled Peter mentioning this. Fredrick spoke up, "So... what brings you to America?"

"Elsa fell in love with Peter Parker, and we need to know where he is." Anna answered.

Frederik's eyes widened as he wasn't sure he heard that right, he turned to the Queen, "Really?"

Elsa blushed but nodded as Foswell smirked as he thought to himself, _"Wow... good for you, Pete."_

* * *

Meanwhile, J Jonah Jameson was rereading today's paper of his new company. He smirked to himself, "Ah, finally, the world can see what a menace Spider-Man really is."

"Funny, your paper doesn't have an once of truth." Someone spoke up.

Mr. Jameson yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT THE BUGLE ONLY PRINTS FACTS! ...and whatever it takes to bring the facts together."

He then paused as he realized who he just yelled at. He recognized them from Parker's photo's. He cleared his throat, "Oh... uh... sorry, I didn't realize that... uh... what brings you to New York, your Majesty? And Your Highness?"

"We need to find Peter... do you know where he lives?" Elsa asked.

Jameson shrugged, "How the heck so I know? I don't socialize with him outside of work..."

Elsa frowned at that, Anna sighed, "So much for that idea..."

"What do you want with Parker anyways?" Jameson wondered, "Do you need help locating that wall crawling menace for trying to destroy your way of life?"

Anna turned to glare, "What? No! I don't if you heard correctly... but Spider-Man saved Arendelle and the world!"

"Looked that way to you! But I ask you this, did Arendelle even have super villains until the super hero showed up?" Jameson smirked.

Anna argued, "Actually, Spider-Man didn't show up until the super villains showed up!"

"Well... they're still his rogues... they didn't show until he showed up and my gut says there in cahoots!" Jameson argued.

Anna glared, "To what end?!"

"TO RASING MY BLOOD PRESSURE!" Jameson exclaimed.

Anna was about to ague further when Elsa stopped her, "Enough... Anna, this doesn't help finding Peter..."

"Wait... you mean this isn't about Spider-Man?" Jameson asked.

Elsa shook her head, "No..."

Anna glared stayed but stated, "Look... my sister is in love with employer and we really need to find him..."

"Wait... let me get this straight..." Jameson asked as he gestured to the Queen, "You're in love with Parker?"

Elsa sheepishly nodded as Jameson stared at her before bursting out laughing causing everyone to glare at him. He calmed down when he saw their looks, "You serious?"

Yes!" The whole group exclaimed.

Mr. Jameson raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, okay... yeash! Look, I don't know where Parker is but have you tired asking Osborn?"

The whole group paused, as Olaf asked, "You mean Harry?"

"Didn't you read the article? He's expected to make a full recovery at the hospital..." Jameson showed them the article.

Elsa took it and speed read it, "He's right..."

Jameson then called out, "Roberson! Brant! In my office!"

"You called us, Jonah?" Mr. Roberson asked as he and Betty Brant entered the room when they noticed the Queen.

Jameson told them, "Queen Elsa here, wants to see Parker... I need you to take them to the hospital where Osborn is and then get them to Parker ASAP." He then whispered to them, "Get anything you can from this, readers will eat this stuff up."

"Got it, Jonah." Roberson nodded.

Betty lead them, "This way, your Majesty."

The group follow the two back to the elevator, when they opened the doors as Captain America was there. Cap recognized the group, "Your Majesty? What are you doing here?"

The group were shocked to see one of Peter's teammates there as Elsa explained with out trying to reveal he's Spider-Man, "Um... we're... um... here to see, Peter..."

Cap stared at her before smiling, "Well, good luck..."

Cap then winked as Elsa realized he knew as he walked out of the elevator as they entered. As he entered Jameson's office he complained, "Oh, now what?!"

He then turned to see who it was and saluted him, "Oh, Uh... Hello, Mister... I mean, Captain..."

Cap slammed the newspaper on the desk, "Mr. Jameson! I'd like to talk to you about this headline!"

Jameson looked confused, "What? Um, what are you..."

"We didn't arrive in Arendelle until after the crisis was over! If it wasn't for Spider-Man, Earth would have been a Frozen waste land!" Cap glared at the publisher or more to the point his mustache, "Spider-Man's not a menace... I know what a real menace looks like... So... why don't you grab a pencil..."

Everyone stared as the elevators doors closed, Anna stated, "Okay... I'm not sure what that guys name was... but he's awesome!"

* * *

Next thing, Mr. Roberson and Betty took them to the hospital. Sven and Kristoff rode beside the car as people gave them strange looks. They found the room where Harry was staying in, they found him lying on the hospital bed. He smiled, "Hey, guys..."

"Hey, Harry..." Anna smiled.

Elsa turned to the reporters, "Could you give us a minute?"

They nodded as they left the room. Elsa turned to Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Well... other than the fact I've been stabbed... I'm feeling great..." Harry smiled he gestured to the open window, "If you're looking for Peter you just missed him."

"Dang it... so close..." Anna snapped her fingers, she then turned back to Harry with a frown, "Sorry about what happened in Arendelle..."

Harry shrugged, "It's alright... it was my choice... I didn't want to lose my best friend after we already lost Gwen..."

"Harry... if there's anything we can do for you..." Elsa started.

Harry shook his head, "I told you it's fine..."

"Anyways... do you know where Peter's apartment is?" Anna asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I knew where it was..."

"Was?" Kristoff asked, "As in past tense."

Harry explained, "Yeah... with the whole eternal winter and the sister six thing Pete never got to pay his bills in time... he got evicted from his apartment..."

Everyone gasped as Elsa groaned, "This is all my..."

"Elsa... I forbid you to finish that sentence..." Anna told her sister.

Harry smiled, "However, I do know where he's going to stay."

Everyone turned to Harry, Elsa spoke up, "Where?"

"His Aunt... and I happen to have her address..." Harry answered.

Everyone beamed as Elsa thanked him as he gave her the address, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Elsa took a stared at the address, "Huh? What are the odds..."

Anna asked, "What?"

"His Aunt lives in a place called Queens..." Elsa smiled.

Olaf beamed, "I get it. Your Queen and the place his Aunt lives is Queens..."

"Thanks again..." Elsa smiled before turning to Harry.

Anna added. "I hope you get better soon..."

"Thanks but it's alright, I've been meaning to get to the hospital anyways..." Harry admitted.

That made everyone paused, as Kristoff asked, "You were?"

Just then a woman with black hair entered the room in a wheelchair carrying something covered in a blanket, "Hey, Harry..."

"Hey Liz..." Harry smiled, "How is he?"

Liz rolled over to him, "He's sleeping now... little disappointed that you missed the delivery but we're glad you're here and alright..."

She then handed Harry the bundle as Liz smiled, "Normie Harold Osborn, I would like you to meet your father."

Harry took as new son in his arms as Anna gasped with joy and everyone in the room smiled for them. Elsa smiled, "We'll leave you two... congratulations..."

As they left the room, Anna smiled, "I want one..."

Elsa replied, "Give it time with Kristoff and if you two get married, you can have one."

"Who were they, Harry?" Liz wondered.

He smiled, "Just some friends we made in Arendelle..."

* * *

Finally, they drove up to the house of Peter's Aunt and her second husband. They walked up to the door as Elsa clutched her fist prepared to knock, but she hesitates. Olaf encouraged her, "...Knock..." She does nothing as Olaf told her, "Just knock..." She still stood there as Olaf turned to the others, "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Elsa finally knocked when they heard footsteps walking to the door, an old woman opened the door, "I got it, Jay..."

She then turned to the group, "Oh... hello... who are you?"

"Um... are you Peter's Aunt May?" Elsa wondered nervously.

The older woman smiled, "Yes, I take it you're all friends of Peter..."

Everyone smiled...

* * *

 **And that will conclude part one of the finale. Has anyone seen the new Aladdin trailer. What do you think? I know it won't be the same without Robin Williams but will you still go and see it? Anyways, next time we'll see more into Peter side and he reunites with the Frozen gang. Will they find a way to for Peter to end up with Elsa? Will the find a balance for their relationship and Peter being Spider-Man! Find out next time!** **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Let it Go

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. And here it is guys! The last chapter! The grand finale! The epilogue to our tale. Now, before we conclude this epic tale, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Dexter: And here it is! I hope you enjoy it... and I think you can tell by the title of this chapter what the end song credits would be by the title of this chapter... you know what they say... if it's not broke don't fix it...**

 **josephguy217: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you... and it's funny you should mention that... Only time will tell with the new Aladdin movie... maybe if they show a trailer with him acting maybe we'll get a idea what's it's going to be like... hopefully it should be good... I'm probably going to see it either way because Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney movies...**

 **Prime's apprentice: Yeah... he does deserve a chance to prove himself as the Genie. And I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Tiger2014: Why, yes, yes he is. If Elsa didn't go... then Anna would have and it'd probably wouldn't be pretty. Yeah... we ain't never had a Genie like him. Had to write that. :D**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! Yes, hopefully Nomie will be raised as a good kid from the start. I did and I wrote my review for Venom in the previous chapter if you didn't notice. Just look for it and the top and you'll see my thoughts on it.**

 **gunman: Cap wanted to do this himself. The rest of the Avengers have their other responsibilities and you'll get to see of that in this chapter. Peter brief mentioned how Harry was meant to be with Liz in an earlier chapter but it was so brief I'm not that surprised that you've may have either forgotten it or missed it. It was that important in the story but now you know. He's married to Liz and they now have a baby. And yes, everything was going to be new with the Frozen gang, I wasn't going to skim over it. And in Anna's defense, she didn't mean right way. She just wants one someday. I'm not even in a relationship and I want some kids when I married. I mean, who can blame us. Babies are adorable. Anyone who doesn't think so, are heartless. Also, you should talk to Elsa in Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War. She adopts the hero when she's only eighteen. No older than Anna is in this story. LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

 **God of the Challenge: You'll see...**

 **Mr.E: Yeah... can't argue with you there. That role was made for Robin Williams. It's gonna be hard to see anyone else pick up the torch but the guy who played Genie in the the Broadway did a pretty good job so here's hoping...**

 **And that's all the reviews... with that out of the way! Let's finish this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Let it Go

Earlier that day, Peter got home after receiving his check from the Bugle, to found out the his place got evicted due to not paying in time. He managed to collect most of his things but some of it was taken as garbage. So, it took him awhile to reclaim his stuff. He pulled out his phone and sighed, _"I hate to do this to her and Jay but I need a place to stay until I can get my own place again..."_

He hit the speed dial as he heard the phone pick up, _"Hello?"_

Peter greeted his Aunt, "Hi, Aunt May..."

 _"Oh, Peter! You're back from your trip to that Kingdom! I was so worried when than snow storm came! It came out of absolutely nowhere! Are you okay?"_ His Aunt answered.

Peter replied, "Yeah, I had to get a ride with some friends... but I got back safely."

Aunt May smiled, _"I'm so glad to here that..."_ She then sighed, _"I also just read the paper, despite Jay's son's rant about Spider-Man, we learned what happened to Harry... how are you holding up?"_

"Well... I just hope he makes it through... I hate for Liz to end up a single mom... and their baby to grow up without a father... I wish I could have done something more to help him." Peter admitted.

Aunt May stated, _"I'm sure you did what you could Peter..."_

"I also got kind of got evicted from my apartment because I couldn't get back in time to pay the bills." He added.

His Aunt gasped, _"What?! Don't you have a place to stay?"_

"Actually... no. Not really. I hate to ask but is my old room still open?" Peter asked.

Aunt May answered, _"Of coarse. You can stay as long as you need to. Come by whenever you're ready."_

"Thanks, Aunt May..." Peter thanked her when he saw the Avengers Quinjet approach him, "I'm going to be a bit... I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

* * *

Peter was among the other Avengers as they discussed what happened in Arendelle. He was among Capetian America, Iron Man, Capetian Marvel, Dr. Strange, Hank Pym, Wasp, DareDevil, and Wolverine. Peter explained the events that happened although he left out the part were he admitted that he confessed that he loved Elsa. As Peter finished explaining what had happened, DareDevil stated, "So, Fisk worked with this Prince Hans to take over Arendelle..."

"...but when the Queen's powers were released, Fisk set his sights on weaponizing her powers." Dr. Strange nodded.

Iron Man added, "And he planned to use the Venom symbiote to do it."

He then smirked, "And they would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids."

"Seriously... I'm 22 and your still treating me like a kid." Peter groaned in annoyance.

Wasp pointed out, "Well... you were only fifteen when you first became a crime fighter..."

"And you don't always take fighting seriously." Captain Marvel added.

Captain America smiled, "That doesn't matter... if it weren't for Spider-Man we'd be in a whole different situation right now..."

He then turned to Spider-Man, "I'm sorry, we didn't show up until after the battle was over..."

"It's alright, Cap..." Peter replied.

Cap shook his head, "No, it's not... you and Harry nearly died trying to stop this... if we'd been there... You both could have come out of this unscathed..."

Peter then asked, "How is Harry by the way..."

"Well... despite his wounds... we were able to save him. He's recovering in the same hospital were his wife is giving birth to their first born on his request." Hank Pym answered.

Peter sighed in relief, "That's good... and what of El... I mean, the Queen?"

Cap turned to the X-Man, "Logan?"

"Well, despite the fact she's not actually a mutant, Chuck offered her a place at the Institute to help her get better control of her powers but she declined. However, we gave her a phone with our number on it just in case..." Wolverine stated, "We also gave her the Avengers number in case anyone else tired to go after her because of her power."

"Yes, for whatever reason, she was granted incredible ice magic." Dr. Strange stated, "But that's a mystery we can solve another day."

"Well... that just leaves one more thing... What exactly was going on between you and the Queen?" DareDevil turned to Spider-Man.

He shook his head, "Nothing... look, I was the first super power human she met and so she wanted to get close..."

"How close?" Janet smirked.

Peter asked, "How is this relevant?"

"Because... we all know it was hard for you when Miss Stacy was killed before you were an Avenger." Captain Marvel told him.

DareDevil added, "Losing someone you love is always hard... it's even harder to move on. Trust me, I've been in your shoes. It's hard but you can find love again."

"We just want you to be happy... if she means that much to you we can arrange a ride back..." Wasp smiled.

Just then, Peter stood up as he shook his head, "I appreciate the thought but my life's to dangerous to have a relationship... this is the best for the both of us." He then turned to leave, "Now, if you excuse me... then move in with my aunt until I can rent another apartment."

He turned to leave as Cap sighed at today's paper, "Unbelievable..."

"I can't believe it... Spider-Man saves the world and Jameson's blaming what happened on him..." Wasp glared at the paper.

Captain Marvel's eyes narrowed, "Should we do something about this?"

"I'll speak with their editor... the rest of you keep an eye out for any world threatening situations or super villains." Cap explained.

Logan sighed as he muttered, "I need a beer..."

Tony when he got a report from J.A.R.V.I.S. about certain royalties that followed Spider-Man back him. He smirked under his helmet. It didn't look like they were ready to give up on Peter yet...

* * *

Peter swung by the hospital were Harry was, he finally found the room where he was staying. Spider-Man opened the window when it was only Harry and he removed his mask, "Harry, I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, Pete... I'll live." Harry smiled, "Just tell me that you and the Queen hooked up."

Peter was silent as Harry sighed, "You left her didn't you."

"It's for her own good. Why does no one understand that my life is just far too dangerous?" Peter asked, "Beside she's probably going to want some Prince or Duke or whatever..."

"From what it looked like... she didn't want any of those... she wanted you." Harry told him, "I wish I could be there for Liz, once she's given birth she's gonna come over with my new son. Why don't you stay for a bit and met him."

"Thanks Harry but a hero's work is never done..." Peter stated as he gestured to the open window.

Harry stared at him, "You got evicted from your apartment, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Peter sighed. Harry replied, "You know we've got plenty of guest rooms... if you wanna stay until..."

"Thanks Harry, but my Aunt already took me up on that offer..." Peter told him. Just then, he heard people coming, "I should get going... congrats on the new baby... you and Liz deserve to be happy."

Peter shot out a web and swung off. Harry sighed as his next visitors came to his room...

* * *

As Spider-Man climbed on the roof tops when mist swirled around him. He sighed, "Sup... Madame Web."

Madame Web sat in her chair as other versions of himself were seen through the webs. He asked, "So... what now? The multiverse should be safe for now, right? Or is there another threat you need me to take care of?"

"Actually, I'm just here to give you a little advise..." She answered.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Um... okay what is it?"

"I'll make it simple for you this time... open you're heart to love again..." Madame Web told him before vanishing.

Spider-Man thought to himself, "How on Earth was that simple? Okay... I'll just do a few patrols and then head to Aunt May's..."

As he swung off, he failed to notice a taxi and reindeer pull up to the hospital...

* * *

Spider-Man eventually arrived at his childhood home, he had changed back to Peter Parker. Stark Industries help Peter get all of his stuff back to his aunts. As he walked up to the drive way, he saw Mr. Roberson and Betty leave. His eyes widened, "Robbie? Betty? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just doing a favor for Jonah..." Robbie smiled.

Betty waved, "Good luck in there."

As he watched Betty and Robbie enter the taxi and drive off, Peter raised an eyebrow, _"Ooookay? What was that about?"_

Peter shrugged it off as he walked up to pick up the first box when he heard something walk up behind him. He turned to see a familiar reindeer panting behind him. Peter's eyes widened, "Sven?!"

Sven licked Peter as he petted the reindeer, "Okay, okay... I missed you too..." Peter then asked, "But how'd you get all the way out here on your own?" His eyes widened as he realized, "Oh... don't tell me..."

He ran up to the door and opened ran the door bell. Just then, Jay opened the door as he smiled, "Hey, Peter... We've been expecting you... however, we weren't expecting you'd bring so many friends with you..."

"Hey, Jay... um... Where exactly is Aunt May?" Peter asked nervously hoping it was just Kristoff who follow him with Sven.

His hopes where dashed when Olaf appeared around the corner and beamed, "Peter! Guess what we met your Aunt and her husband! And I gotta say I love them!" Jay chucked, "I gotta admit Olaf gave us a little shock but after we saw how friendly he was, we love having him and the rest of your friends around..."

"Right... can I come in?" Peter asked.

Jay nodded as Peter walked in quickly to see his Aunt was having having tea with Elsa. They turned to him as his Elsa smiled, "Hey, Peter..."

"Uh... hey Elsa... What are… What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

Elsa answered, "Well... after hearing so much about you're aunt we just had met her."

Before Peter could comment, Anna walked by him, eating on of his Aunt's cookies, "Mmmm... Peter... you're Aunt makes the best cookies!"

Peter muttered, "You should try her wheat cakes..."

"I don't know what that is but I wanna try it..." Anna beamed.

Kristoff walked up to him, "Yeah... you probably should have kept your mouth shut about that..." He then whispered, "By the way, how are those strange wagons moving without horses or reindeer?"

Peter was still shocked as Elsa turned to his Aunt May, "As I was saying, Peter impressed me so much, I've decided to offer him a job back in Arendelle. I need someone trust worthy to help my family and I figure out how to use this technology as well as a few other important things."

Anut May turned to Peter, "You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?"

Peter began babbling much to Anna and Kristoff's amusement, "Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… "

"That and my sister has a crush on your nephew." Anna added making them both Peter and Elsa blush as the latter whispered, "Anna!"

Aunt May smirked, "Well... I'm glad... my nephew is a handsome young man..."

"Right..." Elsa looked around nervously trying to change the subject, "A...Anyways... this job requires him to be in Arendelle and I didn't want to scare you... I'll make sure he payed well to come to visit you and your husband..."

"Of coarse, Peter's all grown up and can certainly come to help you and your family..." Aunt May smiled, "As well as start a relationship with you too. You certainly have my blessing..."

"He has mine too." Anna stated.

Aunt May stood up and walked over to Peter as she gave her nephew a tight hug. "Oh Ben would be so proud of you!"

"Yeah…yeah, I'd certainly like to think he would be," Peter nodded as he returned the hug.

Elsa smiled, "So, not to interrupt the family moment, Mrs. Jameson, but would you mind if I have a few minutes to talk to your nephew in private, real quick."

"Of coarse. You can talk in private in Peter's old bed room, but I'm warning you both now... no hanky panky..."

Aunt May told them as Peter's eyes widened, "Ooookay... we... we're not going to do anything..."

Peter quickly went up to his old room with Elsa before his aunt could say anything else...

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind her as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf kept Peter's aunt and her husband company. Elsa then turned to Peter and observed his room as Peter asked, "Okay... what are you doing here... don't you have kingdom to run..."

"The council can run it fine while I'm away... anyways... I really need to speak with you." Elsa told Peter. She frowned, "Anna told me what happened to Gwen..." Peter sighed as he sat on his old bed as she sat beside him, "Peter... what happened to her wasn't your fault..."

"It was... if I hadn't... then Gwen would still be..." Peter tired to say.

Elsa comforted him, "You were trying to save her, if anyone's to blame, it's Norman... he's the one who killed her not you."

Elsa then cleared her throat, before telling him, "Listen, Peter, I'm not trying to replace her. She'll always have that special place in your heart. If I learned anything this week, sometimes, losing people is part of life. But that doesn't mean you stop letting them in. Some very wise people taught me that. My sister. Olaf. Kristoff. Sven. Harry. Dr. Connors. And you. Peter."

Peter turned to her as she smiled, "I meant what I said to your aunt... I'm willing to give you a better job... but there is of coarse something else I should have told you back in Arendelle..." She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

Peter's eyes slightly widened as Elsa continued, "Please come back to Arendelle with us... with me..."

Peter's eyes closed as he told her, "I want to but I told you... my life is just too..."

Elsa cut him off, "It's a risk I'm willing to take... besides... after the whole Eternal Winter my life was never going to be the same either way... but I want you in it. I have plenty of guest bed rooms. Kristoff's staying in one. And... well... I'd really like it if you stayed... We come and visit your Aunt as often as you'd like... you'd never be hated among my people... and we'll find a way for you to come and go from New York to Arendelle as Spider-Man."

"Elsa... I..." Peter started when his phone buzzed.

Elsa wondered, "What was that?"

"That was just my phone... Elsa..." He showed her his phone, "It's just showing I just got a text."

Elsa asked, "What's a text?"

"Basically, it can deliver messages allot faster than mail." Peter explained as he opened it. He read it out loud, "Peter... by now you probably realized that your royal girl friend followed you back home. If you'd want, I can make a lab there that will allow to travel to that fairy tale kingdom and back as you please. You deserve to be happy after all you've been through. This is what us Avengers fight for. Your friend... T.S."

"T.S.?" Elsa wondered.

Peter answered, "Tony Stark. He's the CEO of Stark Industries. But you met him as Iron Man."

Elsa smiled, "Well... that's a nice thing for him to offer... so I guess if you'd like to do that... I'm open to it..."

"Elsa... I do want this but..." Peter admitted when Elsa saw an old photo of a young Peter with an old man, "Is that your Uncle?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah... that was the day, he took me out fishing..."

"You both seem so happy..." Elsa smiled wishing she had moments like this with her own father. She also noticed, "You wore glasses..."

"Yeah... after that spider bit me, it healed my blindness and now when anyone asked... I told them I just won a free eye surgery to fix my eyes." Elsa turned to him, "They can do that?" Peter nodded as she wondered, "How old were you when you first became Spider-Man?"

"I was about fifteen..." Peter answered.

Elsa turned to him in shock, "You were that young..."

Peter nodded, "Yeah... I know my Aunt would freak out if she ever found out, but my Uncle Ben... he always used to tell me...'With great power, comes great responsibility.'"

"Peter... I know it's hard but a big step in moving on is to forgive yourself. I don't think your Uncle or Gwen blames you for what happened to them. I finally forgave myself for striking you and Anna... don't you think it's time you did the same." Peter sighed and nodded.

Elsa smiled, "So... that offer... what do you say?"

"...sure... I mean... only if you want me to..." Peter babbled. Elsa smiled, "It's all I want now..." They leaned in and they finally kissed. When then finally pulled apart Elsa was amazed by the kiss, "Wow..."

"So... does this mean... we're now..." Peter asked. Elsa smiled and nodded, "I think so... I short of new to the whole relationship thing..." They both laughed at that. Then Elsa wondered, "Umm... Peter... what did Aunt May mean about... 'no hanky panky?'"

Peter blushed as he tired to explain, "Yeah... that's my aunt's nice way of say no... um... you do know where babies come from?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Of coarse... but what does have to do with any..." She then slowly understood what Aunt May was actually referring to and blushed, "Oooooooh... yeah... let's... let's save that for... if we ever decide to get married and after the whole marriage..."

"I'd say that's a good idea..." Peter agreed.

Elsa turned to Peter, "I've been meaning to ask... where did you get your costume?"

Peter admitted, "Oh... I made it..."

"You? Sew?" Elsa stared at him.

Peter nodded, "Yeah... well... I know it's not the most manly thing but... since I don't want my Aunt to know..."

"You mean that sweat old lady... I'm shocked you never told her. She thinks highly of Spider-Man, I checked..." Elsa pointed out.

Peter told Elsa, "And she can never find out... Otherwise she'll just freak out... and when she freak out... I freak out."

"You should give your Aunt more credit..." Elsa started.

Peter added, "She's had heart attacks in the past..."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she stated, "... and I take it back... she can defiantly never, ever, ever find out."

"Glad we're on the same page... We should probably open the door before my aunt or your sister... gets the wrong..." Spider-Man gestured to the door.

Elsa nodded, "Good idea."

They walked up to the door as Elsa took Peter's hand as he opened the door as Anna ran up to the door, "So... are you two a couple now?" They smiled and nodded causing Anna to beam, "YES!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Anna hugged them before Anna whispered to Peter, "Try something like that again and I'm going to make you wish you were still frozen..."

Peter admitted, "That's fair... sorry..."

"It's okay, Peter... just don't do again... like ever..." Anna told him, "I'm not helping you out, next time."

Peter asked, "So... now what?"

"Well... we are in New York... why don't you show us a little bit of your home city... after we're done hanging out with your Aunt." Elsa stated.

Anna beamed, "Can we see a Broadway musical while we're here? Please! Please! Please! I really want to!"

Elsa laughed before nodded, "Of coarse, Anna..."

She beamed as Elsa whispered, "I'll pay for the first one... what do you recommend?"

"Well... I heard the Lion King was really good." Peter suggested...

* * *

"A week later... we returned to Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven enjoyed their time in the city that never sleeps. They loved the Lion King, Pizza, and my Aunt. Elsa official knighted Spider-Man so I'm guess I'm a Spider-Knight now... Stark created that lab so I can protect both New York and Arendelle. Things between Anna and Kristoff were going smoothly. After showing what happened to Hans, the Southern Isles didn't blame us for what happened to their youngest Prince since we destroyed the symbiote. Everyone loved Elsa and her powers. Heck, they even loved Spider-Man after the witnessed what he went through to protect their Queen and Princess from Venom and the Sinister Six. Harry eventually recovered and asked me to be the God father of his son. Things for once seemed to be going well for our hero..." Peter smiled as he stared out the castle window.

Elsa then walked up behind him and smirked, "Peter... are you narrating to yourself?"

"What?! Of coarse not!" Peter denied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I heard heroes do it but I never... You know that's weird, right?"

"It's weird to narrate but the whole sing and dancing like a Broadway isn't?" Peter joked.

Elsa laughed, "That's fair... but what part of our lives isn't weird..."

They both laughed at that, Elsa gestured, "Now, come on... they're waiting for us..."

Elsa and Peter then head outside the gates were Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Harry, Liz, Nomie, Dr. Connors, his wife and son, and the people of Arrendelle we're waiting for them. Elsa took a deep breath as Anna walked beside her. The Queen sang, _"There's so much I've longed to say..."_

 _"Then say it all beginning with today..."_ Anna encouraged.

Elsa smiled, _"It's like a dream, I thought could never be..."_

 _"Elsa... You're freeeeeeeeee..."_ Anna sang.

Peter joined her, _"Let it go, let it go... Show us what you can do..."_

The people nodded, _"Let it go, let it go..."_

 _"The magic one is you..." Elsa_ sang to them, _"'Cause here we stand... In the light of day... Let the sun shine on..."_

 _"I take this warmth within and send it up above..."_ Elsa sang. Anna and Peter took her hand as the three sang, _"Goodbye to dark and fear... Let's fill this world with..."_ That when everyone joined them, _"...light and love..."_

 _"I'm here surrounded by a family at last..."_ Elsa sang.

That's when everyone joined her, _"We're never going back... The past is in the past..."_ Elsa showed everyone the beauty of her powers as everyone sang, _"Let it go, let it go... And we'll rise like the break of dawn... Let it go, let it go... The fear and cold are gone... Here we stand... in the light of day... Let our true love go... LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Elsa then pulled Peter into a romantic kiss as they thought to themselves, _"And things were finally going our way..."_

 **The End**

* * *

 _"_ _Let it go, let it go..._ _Can't hold you back anymore..."_

Spider-Man:

All Characters Owned By Marvel Comics

Sony and Disney

 _"Let it go, let it go... Turn my back and slam the door..."_

Frozen:

All Songs and Characters Owned by Disney

 _"And here I stand... And here I'll stay... Let it go, let it go... The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

Cast

Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Kristen Bell as Princess Anna

Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa

 _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small... And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all..."_

Jonathan Groff as Kristoff

Josh Gad as Olaf

Santino Fontana as Prince Hans/Venom

 _"Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe... I know left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve..."_

Roscoe Lee Browne as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin

Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton

James Arnold Taylor as Harry Osborn/New Goblin and Fredrick Foswell

 _"Let it go, let it go... Can't hold you back anymore..."_

Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard

Peter MacNicol as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

Jeff Bennett - Montana Brice/Shocker

 _"Let it go, let it go... Turn my back and slam the door..."_

Clancy Brown as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino

John DiMaggio as Flint Marko/Sandman and Hammerhead

Robert Englund as Adrian Toomes/Vulture

 _"And here I stand... And here I'll stay... Let it go, let it go... The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

Crispin Freeman as Max Dillon/Electro

Phil LaMarr as Fancy Dan and Robbie Robertson

Chris Williams as Oaken

 _"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen... You won't find me, the past is all behind me... Buried in the snow..."_

Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie

Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Web

Maia Wilson as Bulda

 _"Let it go, let it go... Can't hold you back anymore..."_

Paul Briggs as Marshmallow

Danny Trejo as Ox

Thom Adcox - Phineas Mason/Tinkerer

 _"Let it go, let it go... Turn my back and slam the door..."_

Oliver Muirhead as Jonathan Ohn/Spot

Nikki Cox as Silver Sable

Kevin Michael Richardson as L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

 _"And here I stand... And here I'll stay... Let it go, let it go... The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

Eric Lopez as Mark Allan/Molten Man

Daran Norris as J. Jonah Jameson

Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant

 _"Let it go..."_

Steven Blum as Chameleon and Logan/Wolverine

Brian Bloom as Steve Rodgers/Captain America

Edward Albert as Matt Murdock/DareDevil

 _"Here I stand..."_

Wally Wingert as Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man

Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk and Ben Grimm/Thing

Eric Loomis as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Janet Van Dyme-Pym/Wasp

Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange

Jennifer Hale as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

 _"Let it go, let it go..."_

Alex Désert as General Nick Fury

Alanna Ubach as Liz Allan-Osborn

Deborah Strang as Aunt May

 _"Ooooooohhhhh..."_

J. K. Simmons as Jay Jameson

Stephen J. Anderson as Kai

Edie McClurg as Gerda

Ed Asner as Uncle Ben

Stan Lee as Prisoner

 _"Let it go..."_

A Spider's Frozen Adventure

Written By Spiderfan626

Remember I own none of this

* * *

Back at the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man was reading the latest headline. **"Spider-Man saves world from Corrupt Prince and Eternal Winter**!"

And the one the side, was an article how Queen Elsa started a relationship with former photographer Peter Parker. He turned to see Jameson glaring at him inside as Spider-Man smirked under his mask and gave him a thumbs up. Jameson closed the shades at that and turned to reveal that Cap made him shave his mustache. It reminded him of Hitler. Jameson continued to scowl...

* * *

 **And that will end this tale. Yeah, I did some credits like it was a movie. It's basically what I imaged the cast would be for this fanfic. Is it weird? Part of the reason why I did was because I wanted to an end credit scene like they do in the Marvel movies. Another reason is that I wonder who you imaged different for this cast. And that was it the last chapter. Now you're probably wondering if I'll ever do a sequel. Well... that's still undetermined at the moment. Right now, I'll be focusing on catching up or finishing my other stories before starting another. However, I do plan to do one shots of Spidey's version of Frozen Fever and the Olaf Christmas special. You can except the latter to show up around December because well... it's a Christmas story. Also, I hoped you all enjoyed the story despite the many errors I may have missed. I'll be going back to fix those when I can. But I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Anyways as also be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't follow and fav. this story already then I suggest you do that because I'll let you know when the one shot is done. Have a wonderful day and as our favorite comic book writer would say, "E** **xcelsior!"**


	17. SEQUEL IS UP!

**And the prologue to a Spider's Frozen Adventure II is up! Be sure to check it out!**


	18. Poll is up!

**Just posted a poll on my profile page! Please vote! It's very important!**


End file.
